Hazue no tennis
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Futur!UA. Hazue voit Ryoma jouer et décide que, même si le tennis est un sport stupide, il va devenir aussi exceptionnel que lui. RyoHazue, MomoKai, une panoplie d'OC, beaucoup de tennis et de yaoi!
1. Le tennis est un sport stupide

**Titre: **_Hazue no tennis (ou Hanote pour plus court)  
_**Genre: **_Officiellement romance et amitié; moi je dirais plutôt une tentative de shonen sport avec du yaoi; c'est aussi un futur!UA  
_**Rating: **_T par précaution__  
_**Personnages: **_Ryoma/Hazue (quoique ce sera long avant d'y arriver), Momoshiro/Kaidoh, tout Seigaku et une tonne d'OC dans plusieurs couples_

**Note (à lire même si c'est long, c'est important!): **_Tout a__commencé quand j'ai réalisé qu'un Kaidoh grand frère protecteur, c'était vraiment chou, et de fil en aiguille mon idée de départ s'est transformée jusqu'à devenir ce monstre que je me prépare à vous présenter..._

_Alors, je vous explique le but de cette fic : j'adore les shonens sports et j'adore le yaoi, mais jusqu'à ce jour je n'ai vu aucune œuvre qui met l'accent autant sur l'un que l'autre. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de faire cette fic, qui se concentrera à la fois sur le tennis (alors oui il y aura des matchs, beaucoup d'ailleurs) et sur les relations entre les personnages (autant de l'amitié que de la romance)._

_Pour ce faire, j'ai décidé de suivre l'évolution de Hazue (le petit frère de Kaidoh) du moment qu'il décide de jouer au tennis jusqu'à... son lycée au moins? Je n'ai pas encore de date de fin précise. Cette fic se passe tout de même à Seigaku, mais elle contiendra évidemment beaucoup d'OCs, étant donné le contexte._

_Pour pouvoir mener à terme un projet d'une telle envergure, j'ai décidé de me faire vraiment plaisir. Donc, il n'y aura pas de Sakuno ou Tomoka (aucune mention, elles n'existent pas xD), ni aucun personnage féminin qui risquerait de nuire à la romance yaoi (car oui j'aurai quand même quelques OCs féminins de moindre importance). De même, la plupart des personnages masculins (au moins les plus importants) finiront dans un couple yaoi. Oui, c'est une all-gay!fic, je m'assume complètement!_

_Malgré ce côté irréaliste, je vais essayer d'exploiter de manière plus vraisemblable le tennis. Cela dit, je n'y suis tout de même pas experte et, par conséquent, il pourrait y avoir des invraisemblances. J'espère surtout réussir à rendre les matchs intéressants._

_Finalement, cette fic s'adresse autant aux fans de tennis qu'aux fans de yaoi. Cela dit, la romance ne prendra au final pas une place aussi importante que dans la plupart des yaois, tout tournera quand même autour du tennis. C'est un pari que je me suis fait et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Niveau publication, je compte publier une fois semaine. Ce sera le vendredi, à moins que quelque chose m'en empêche. J'ai pour l'instant 14 chapitres déjà écrits, alors je pense pouvoir maintenir le rythme._

_Ce premier chapitre sert plus de prologue qu'autre chose. J'ai décidé de faire Hazue en pré-ado un peu immature, alors ça risque de faire un peu différent des personnages principaux dont on a l'habitude. On restera aussi de son PoV, à moins d'avis contraire._

_Pour finir (enfin! xD), il y aura beaucoup d'OCs et pas toujours assez d'espace pour bien les exploiter (malheureusement!). Je vais probablement écrire des OS à leur sujet en dehors de cette fic, dans un recueil prévu à cet effet. Je vous reviendrai là-dessus le moment venu. Cela dit, si pour une raison ou une autre, vous vous sentez vraiment inspiré par l'un de mes OCs, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de vous les prêtez! Vous pouvez juste communiquer avec moi et on prendra des arrangements._

_J'ai fini, alors bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le tennis est un sport stupide

Hazue n'était pas vraiment un sportif. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il jouait à quelques sports d'équipe comme le baseball ou le basket, mais c'était à temps perdu, le samedi après-midi, parfois le soir. Si ses amis n'insistaient pas, il ne le proposerait pas non plus : il préférait de loin aller jouer aux arcades ou lire des mangas.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas non plus un intellectuel; à ses onze ans, il n'avait pas encore déterminé quel type de personne il était et passait son temps à le perdre. Il n'étudiait pas tellement non plus, puisque l'examen du collège où il irait n'était pas difficile.

Bref, il n'avait pas de but dans la vie.

Ça ne lui manquait pas – pas encore. Quand il regardait son grand frère, tellement immergé dans ses entrainements, il avait l'impression que lui-même n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour se lancer dans une telle entreprise. Aussi, s'il l'enviait d'avoir une passion, il n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place.

Souvent, il trouvait son ardeur un peu stupide et se demandait pourquoi il y mettait tant d'efforts. Le tennis, pour lui, ce n'était que de balancer une raquette et de courir après une balle. Ce n'était même pas un sport d'équipe, ce n'était pas un sport national, bref, il n'y voyait aucun intérêt.

Il ne voyait pas d'intérêt dans grand-chose d'ailleurs.

Contrairement à son asocial de grand-frère, il avait des amis. Cela dit, sans les détester, il n'y était pas très attaché. Il n'en avait que parce qu'il voulait être normal; d'ailleurs, avoir une passion comme son grand-frère le rendrait anormal et il ne voulait pas qu'on le rejette.

Il aimait son grand frère, probablement plus que tous ses amis réunis, mais, en même temps, il lui arrivait d'en avoir honte. Il était trop effrayant et trop asocial pour que Hazue puisse le présenter à son cercle social; aussi, il évitait d'inviter des gens chez lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il était connu : tous ses professeurs le comparaient à lui, tous ses amis l'avaient connu alors qu'ils étaient dans la même école primaire, bref, quand bien même il voudrait s'en cacher, il n'y arriverait pas. Il était toujours «le petit frère de Kaidoh».

Pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir des élans de fierté, par exemple quand il avait appris que son ainé était devenu titulaire. Depuis, il se tenait au courant de ses réussites et de ses pertes : il avait un petit cahier dans lequel il notait tout ce que son grand frère avait accompli au tennis et il lui arrivait de le relire avec tendresse.

Cela dit, il s'en cachait bien : quand son grand frère ou ses parents lui annonçaient une réussite de la part du plus vieux, il faisait semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il trouvait toujours que le tennis était un sport stupide et il ne s'avouait qu'à moitié cette admiration qu'il ressentait – il était encore moins question que les autres le sachent.

Ce jour-là, c'était l'été, donc les vacances; il faisait chaud, trop chaud, mais son grand frère s'était rendu jusqu'au tournoi national et il devait sortir. Même s'il était excité sans l'admettre, quand sa mère lui avait avoué qu'ils iraient, il s'était plaint. Toutefois, ses parents avaient insisté – «peut-être que ce sera la seule fois qu'il s'y rendra, il faut aller l'encourager, tu n'as pas envie de voir des matchs aussi excitants?» –, du coup il s'y était retrouvé.

On était déjà à la finale. Il avait été déçu par le match de son grand frère : il avait dû déclarer forfait à cause de son partenaire de doubles, qui dut être amené d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il avait espéré que ses parents voudraient retourner chez eux après, puisqu'ils avaient vu le match important pour eux, mais finalement ils le forcèrent à rester jusqu'à la fin.

Il s'ennuyait profondément – il aurait dû amener un manga – quand soudain un garçon à peine plus grand que lui entra sur le terrain. Son père, qui connaissait bien le tennis – il s'était renseigné quand son fils ainé y avait pris intérêt –, lui apprit qu'il jouait à la place du plus fort; pourtant, il n'avait que douze ans.

Jamais auparavant Hazue n'avait été aussi impressionné. Echizen Ryoma, un petit prodige de tennis, se battait contre un adversaire plus grand et plus vieux que lui, et, même si pendant un moment il perdait, il finit par gagner. Le simple fait qu'il s'y trouve était déjà énorme, qu'il gagne l'était encore plus.

Il suivit tout le match sur le bout de son banc et dut se retenir pour ne pas l'encourager à haute voix. Pas une seule fois ses yeux ne s'en détachèrent; même si ses parents lui avaient proposé de partir, il n'aurait rien entendu. Une bombe aurait éclaté à ses côtés qu'il n'aurait pas cillé.

À ce moment-là, il se décida : il jouerait au tennis. C'était peut-être un sport stupide, qui n'était même pas le sport national, il n'avait peut-être pas la persévérance de son grand frère, mais son choix était déjà fait.

Un jour, il serait aussi impressionnant que cet Echizen Ryoma.

~xxx~

Le reste de sa dernière année de primaire, Hazue la passa à apprendre le tennis. Cela lui aurait pris moins de temps s'il s'était affiché, mais il n'osait pas encore parler de sa nouvelle passion à sa famille. Son frère aurait pu l'aider, d'ailleurs, mais il ne voulait pas le déranger et préférait encore apprendre par lui-même. Il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas tout seul, tout le reste ne servirait à rien.

Il s'acheta donc un livre sur le sujet, avec ses propres économies, et le cacha dans son bureau, au même endroit que le cahier sur son grand-frère. Il le lut par lui-même, tenta de comprendre ce qu'on y racontait sans jamais oser regarder de match – il avait trop peur qu'on le surprenne.

Il faudrait bien qu'on apprenne sa nouvelle passion un jour, mais il préférait encore repousser ce moment le plus possible. Il voulait prendre une raquette et déjà tout savoir : ce serait bien plus impressionnant que s'il devait encore tout apprendre. Son idole était Echizen, après tout, et s'il ne pouvait pas impressionner avec son talent malgré son jeune âge, il le pourrait avec son savoir.

Les soirs, quand tous étaient couchés ou près de l'être, Hazue, avec sa lampe de poche, sous ses couvertures, lisait des bouts de son livre et tentait de s'imaginer. Parfois, il fermait les yeux et se rappelait le match qui l'avait fait vibrer, et alors il tentait d'assimiler les concepts de jeux, de balle à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, etc. Il visualisait la prise de la raquette, chaque mouvement – les images du livre aidaient beaucoup.

Rendu à l'automne, il en avait fait plusieurs fois le tour et comprenait enfin les bases. Cependant, il n'avait en main aucun coup spécial et il décida de passer une autre partie de son argent sur un livre un peu plus avancé, où on décrivait plusieurs autres techniques. Il prit l'habitude d'aller, maximum une fois par semaine, seul dans un parc, où il prenait un bâton et tentait de s'entrainer. Il ne prenait pas le livre avec lui et avait toujours une excuse si on le surprenait : il jouait à un jeu imaginaire et se battait contre des bandits (c'était enfantin, mais vu son âge, ce devrait être accepté).

Ce n'était pas facile, mais il arrivait à des résultats qu'il jugeait plutôt adéquats. Il n'avait toujours pas tenu une raquette, mais il sentait que, lorsque le moment viendrait, il ne serait pas totalement pris au dépourvu : d'ailleurs, il espérait bien que ses premiers vrais essais seraient plutôt fructueux. Évidemment, il ne croyait pas être un expert dès le départ; il voulait seulement ne pas s'humilier publiquement.

Ce n'est qu'à l'hiver qu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en équipements : quelle raquette devait-il acheter? De quel autre accessoire aurait-il besoin?

S'il avait assumé sa passion, il n'aurait eu qu'à aller dans une boutique de sport et demander à un vendeur; il aurait aussi pu questionner son frère, mais il s'y refusait. S'il n'y arrivait pas par lui-même, il n'y avait aucun intérêt. C'est pourquoi il passa plusieurs soirs par-ci par-là dans un _combini_, à feuilleter des magazines sur le sujet. Il se rendit aussi à la bibliothèque sous l'excuse d'étudier et lut d'autres livres sur le tennis – sans en emprunter, de peur qu'on ne le remarque, et en gardant toujours des manuels d'école au cas où quelqu'un qu'il connaissait le voyait.

C'était difficile d'autant se renseigner sans que cela paraisse. Son cercle d'ami pourrait le trouver un peu distant et Hazue devait passer, malgré lui, du temps avec eux, à jouer aux arcades ou à des jeux vidéos chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Dans sa tête, il ne pensait qu'aux moments où il pourrait se renseigner sur le tennis, mais ces instants se faisaient trop rares à son gout.

Quand ce n'était pas ses amis, c'était sa famille : ses parents s'étaient mis dans la tête que, pour fêter l'acceptation de Hazue au collège Seigaku – et donc le fait qu'il était maintenant «libre» –, ils feraient des sorties familiales. Tous les dimanches, sans exception, ils allaient à tel ou tel endroit, et, chaque fois, l'un ou l'autre des enfants devaient choisir la destination.

Les premières fois, Hazue s'en sortit en parlant d'arcades, de restaurants, de parcs, mais vint un moment où il ne sut plus quel endroit proposer. Son frère devait être dans le même cas, parce qu'une bonne fois, il les amena tous dans un centre de tennis.

Ce fut une véritable torture. Alors qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à prendre la raquette de son frère – trop lourde pour lui, peut-être, mais c'était mieux que rien – et à frapper les balles qu'il entendait siffler, il n'osa pas. C'était puéril, mais il ne voulait pas que son secret soit découvert. Ce serait nul d'avoir passé tout ce temps à se cacher pour finalement se dévoiler d'une telle façon.

Il passa donc l'après-midi à bougonner dans son coin. Il sema rapidement sa famille et observa les gens qui jouaient. Dans sa tête, il commentait les coups et tentait de comprendre les mécanismes. S'il ne pouvait pas jouer – bien qu'il en mourait d'envie –, ça ferait au moins une bonne méthode d'apprentissage.

Vers la fin de la journée, il comprenait enfin vaguement ce que chaque prise qu'il avait vue engendrait comme type de coup, même s'il n'était pas encore au stade de critiquer les choix. Il en profita aussi pour observer l'équipement de tous les joueurs, particulièrement les plus petits.

Quand il retrouva sa famille, il fit semblant d'être profondément ennuyé, mais cela eut un effet pervers qu'il ne prédit pas : pour le «réconforter», ses parents lui proposèrent d'aller manger à son restaurant préféré. Il ne pouvait pas refuser les ramens qu'il adorait en temps normal, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il ne pourrait pas ressortir de la journée, car il serait tard quand ils reviendraient. Or, il avait déjà passé au travers de tous les livres qu'il possédait sur le tennis – quatre, maintenant – et il ne pouvait pas s'entrainer dans sa chambre.

Il accepta à contrecœur, et ses nouilles eurent un mauvais arrière-gout. Quand il rentra chez lui, bien au fond de son lit, il se demanda pourquoi il continuait à se cacher. Puis, le match qu'il avait vu l'été dernier lui revint, et il se remémora ce qu'il s'était promis.

L'hiver céda bientôt le pas au printemps et Hazue se tenait devant une boutique de tennis. Il commençait le collège le lendemain à peine, il était donc temps de franchir le pas. Il y avait plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'il regardait les boutiques et il avait jeté son dévolu sur celle-ci, qui était loin de celle où son frère allait toujours. Il était même rentré plusieurs fois et avait été satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu.

En habitué, il parcourut les sections. L'endroit était plutôt désert, ce qui était étonnant pour un dimanche – il faut dire, elle était plutôt petite et bien cachée, comme boutique. Ce qui la rendait intéressante, surtout, c'était qu'elle était concentrée sur le tennis, et Hazue était donc certain d'avoir du bon service.

Il se rendit jusqu'à la section des chaussures et repéra tout de suite le modèle qui l'intéressait. Ils étaient tout simples, de couleur noire, mais il avait lu de bonnes critiques et il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'essayer.

Timidement, il demanda sa taille au vendeur, un jeune homme teint en blond dans la vingtaine, et celui-ci lui apporta une boite. Il l'aida également à les mettre et commença à le questionner sur son confort. Hazue, un peu gêné, tentait de répondre le mieux possible, mais il avait du mal à juger. Finalement, le vendeur lui fit essayer au moins trois paires et, au bout d'une demi-heure, il put faire un choix plutôt éclairé.

L'homme, qui s'appelait Takahashi, n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire et lui demanda s'il cherchait autre chose. Hazue avoua qu'il devait acheter également une raquette et des balles et lui confia le montant qu'il avait au total – la plupart de ses économies depuis presque une demi-année, ce qui donnait un joli montant.

L'adulte, qui ne semblait pas un arnaqueur (vu qu'il lui avait vendu une paire moins chère que la première qu'il avait essayée), l'amena dans la section des raquettes et lui montra quelques modèles. Il les mesura et conclut qu'il était trop petit pour les modèles pour hommes, mais trop grand pour ceux destinés aux enfants; il ne restait plus que les raquettes pour femmes.

Hazue délaissa sa gêne pour se plaindre, mais Takahashi lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui assura que tous les garçons de son âge passaient par là. Il lui confirma ensuite qu'il avait des modèles qui n'étaient pas trop féminins et lui montra une raquette verte. Comme il n'était pas certain de la couleur, le vendeur lui en sortit une rouge, et elle lui plut tout de suite.

Ce qui tombait plutôt bien, c'était qu'elle était pile à sa taille, ni trop lourde, ni trop légère. Takahashi se chargea de calculer la tension de la corde (le garçon dut lui donner son poids et sa grandeur) et Hazue vérifia ce qu'il faisait : tout semblait beau. Il ajouta au prix de la raquette – plutôt abordable d'ailleurs – celui de la corde : il lui restait encore du jeu.

Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva aux balles, Hazue put en choisir un paquet de trois, de bonnes qualités. Malgré tous ces achats, il lui restait encore un peu d'argent, et, avant de passer à la caisse, il remarqua la section des casquettes. Il se souvint qu'Echizen Ryoma en portait une lors du match qu'il avait vu, et, sur un coup de tête, il en choisit une toute simple, blanche également, qui avait un «H» noir sur le devant. Takahashi lui apprit avec son sourire qui ne semblait jamais le quitter que c'était le nom d'une marque, mais Hazue ne s'en souciait pas : il voulait surtout la lettre de son prénom, comme Echizen.

À la caisse, un homme plus âgé mais moins grand fit son apparition – sa petite plaquette indiquait qu'il s'appelait Matsuda. Il avait un air sévère sur le visage – ses cheveux foncés n'aidaient en rien sa cause – et la première chose qu'il lui demanda fut s'il était un nouveau client. Hazue hocha la tête en déglutissant et Takahashi vint à sa rescousse en calmant le jeu. Sur un ton un peu trop froid, le gérant réprimanda son employé :

- Takahashi, t'as oublié le sac et un bracelet!

Le blond regarda un instant la commande et émit un hoquet de surprise. Le plus vieux lui donna une petite claque derrière la tête et lui dit qu'il allait ranger ses papiers. Takahashi fit un clin d'œil à Hazue et lui murmura qu'il était plus gentil qu'il en avait l'air, qu'il ne savait juste pas l'exprimer. Le plus jeune eut un rire et sut qu'il deviendrait un habitué de l'endroit. D'ailleurs, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'adulte lui demanda son prénom, et Hazue le lui donna à cœur joie.

Il ajouta à la grosse liste des objets un sac – le moins cher – noir et blanc avec une ligne rouge, ainsi qu'un bracelet en tissu. Le garçon hésita un moment sur la couleur et choisit finalement le rouge, pour aller avec sa raquette. Il paya et regarda un moment son portefeuille complètement vide; le nombre de mangas et de jeux qu'il aurait pu s'acheter, s'il ne venait pas de dépenser tout cela pour le tennis!

Pourtant, c'est avec un sourire qu'il quitta la boutique, et, le soir venu, il tint sa raquette un bon moment pour s'assurer qu'il la prenait bien. Il n'avait pas encore choisi une façon particulière de la tenir, mais il se savait droitier – ce qu'il trouvait bien dommage : gaucher, c'était beaucoup plus impressionnant à son avis.

Il déballa le reste de son équipement avec un sourire béat et regarda le tout un long moment – il avait verrouillé la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas qu'on le surprenne; d'ailleurs, il avait tout fait pour qu'on ne le voie pas rentrer non plus. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté qu'il aimait réellement le tennis, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à ce que ça se sache.

Le lendemain, son frère saurait tout. D'ailleurs, il s'afficherait enfin, et, surtout, il rencontrerait son idole. Il pourrait peut-être même lui parler et l'appeler Echizen-senpai. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps maintenant, il avait du mal à croire qu'il y arrivait enfin.

Cette nuit-là, il n'arriva pas à dormir tant il était excité.


	2. Une trop longue journée (partie 1)

_Alors voilà le chapitre 2! Vous ferez la connaissance d'un OC qui sera très très important pour la suite des choses. On va aussi retrouver le club de Seigaku et je pense vous réserver quelques surprises (en tout cas Hazue lui en aura xD)._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Une trop longue journée (partie 1)

Lundi matin. Hazue avait déjà les yeux ouverts quand son réveil sonna : pour être plus exact, il n'avait pas dormi. Il se leva de son lit, s'étira et se demanda un moment s'il arriverait à passer à travers la journée. Un coup d'œil au miroir n'aida en rien sa cause : il avait les yeux injectés de sang et un air hagard sur le visage.

Pourtant, après sa douche, il avait déjà meilleure allure, et, quand il se souvint qu'il commençait le collège, il retrouva le sourire. Il était encore stressé, mais il avait surtout hâte de voir son idole – il y avait plus d'une demi-année qu'il l'avait vu.

Son frère était déjà parti courir et ses parents n'étaient pas encore réveillés. Hazue, qui avait prévu le coup, engloutit rapidement son petit déjeuner et sortit dans l'air encore frais du matin. Il savoura un moment le vent sur son visage et s'avança, son sac de tennis sur l'épaule.

Lorsqu'il arriva face à son collège, son cœur battait la chamade et ce n'était pas l'effort. Il avait énormément d'avance : il se dirigea vers les courts de tennis et vit que certaines personnes y étaient déjà. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et essaya d'identifier les gens, mais il ne les connaissait pas – mis à part son grand frère.

Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Selon le papier qu'il sortit, il y aurait la cérémonie d'ouverture et après on le dirigerait vers sa classe. Il était tellement occupé dans sa vérification qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait et, bien qu'il n'y ait personne à cette heure, il s'arrangea quand même pour foncer dans une personne.

Le garçon en question, un peu plus grand que lui, ne semblait pas porter attention non plus, de telle sorte qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur le sol. À genoux devant celui qu'il avait fait tomber, Hazue tenta de s'excuser d'une petite voix et se releva prestement. Il donna sa main pour aider l'autre, mais celui-ci ne la prit pas et préféra se lever par lui-même. Le nouveau ne fit pas de cas jusqu'au moment où l'autre leva les yeux.

Echizen Ryoma. Il venait tout juste de foncer dans son idole et de le faire tomber sur le sol! Un peu paniqué, Hazue s'excusa une fois de plus, mais le plus vieux préféra faire un son impossible à interpréter et s'en aller sans un mot de plus. Le garçon resta un long moment immobile : c'était tout? Il venait de rencontrer son héros d'une manière aussi banale et l'autre s'en allait sans lui avoir même demandé son prénom?

Hazue ne connaissait pas vraiment Echizen. Son frère n'en parlait jamais et il ne l'avait vu jouer qu'une fois. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu de lui, ça avait été son magnifique jeu et son jeune âge. Il savait aussi qu'il avait grandi, puisqu'il avait maintenant plusieurs centimètres de plus que lui, mais le reste de son physique n'avait pas changé. Cependant, sa personnalité restait pour lui un mystère.

Le son d'une cloche le ramena dans la réalité et Hazue sursauta. L'heure de sa montre confirma ses soupçons : il était en retard. Lui qui avait pourtant pris tellement d'avance pour éviter ce genre de situation!

Il courut jusqu'au gymnase et entra alors que le directeur récitait son discours. Il put se diriger jusqu'à sa place sans trop de problèmes et soupira de soulagement. Jusqu'au moment où on l'amena à sa classe – la troisième –, il ne réfléchit qu'à son senpai et leur rencontre improvisée du matin. Il souhaitait que cela les rapproche un peu; qui sait, il pourrait peut-être même lui demander d'être son mentor!

L'ombre d'un sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres de la journée. Voilà, il y était : que quelques heures de plus et il serait un membre du club de tennis! Il pourrait enfin tenir sa raquette et jouer avec de vraies balles contre de vraies personnes. Il avait hâte de mettre en pratique ce qu'il n'avait toujours vu qu'en théorie. Il espérait vraiment être un bon joueur dès le départ – il pourrait peut-être même impressionner Echizen!

Sur l'heure du midi, il sortit son bento et commença à manger à sa place. Son regard fit le tour de sa classe et s'attarda sur le garçon à ses côtés, qui se tourna tout de suite vers lui et lui fit un gros sourire. Il avait les cheveux plus pâles que Hazue, d'un châtain surement teint, et ses yeux étaient marron. Sa coupe, malgré la couleur, était plutôt normale et il n'avait pas l'air d'un délinquant, bien au contraire.

Hazue ne se souvenait pas de son nom, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre, parce qu'il lui demanda :

- Hazue-kun, est-ce que tu l'as fait toi-même? Ton bento?

L'interpelé eut un regard vers son repas et revint à son collègue, qui était un brin plus grand que lui, pour répondre :

- Non, c'est ma mère. Et toi, euh...?

- Kitahara Kei. Tu peux m'appeler Kei, Monsieur j'ai-aucune-mémoire~!

Et ce, dit avec un clin d'oeil et le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles – Hazue déduisit qu'il ne l'avait surement pas offusqué et préféra donc continuer :

- Kei-kun, tu as un bento?

Le plus ou moins blond sortit une sandwich de son sac et rétorqua :

- Nan, mes parents sont de vrais boulets en cuisine, et je te parle pas de ma grande sœur! Je suis le seul qui arrive à rien bruler, mais au niveau du gout c'est pas encore ça, alors je me rabats sur des trucs achetés. Je peux gouter dis?

Il afficha un air de chien battu et Hazue lui tendit son plat avec un petit sourire – aussi bien être sympathique s'il voulait se faire des amis. Kei lui prit ses baguettes sans lui demander et lui piqua une saucisse, la partie préférée de son plat. Hazue eut un tic nerveux, mais ne dit rien – il n'était pas son grand frère, il n'allait pas se fâcher pour si peu.

Le voleur s'exclama que c'était super bon et qu'il rêvait d'avoir des repas dans le même style. Finalement, il s'installa directement à son bureau et tous les deux discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à la fin de la pause.

Pendant le premier cours de l'après-midi, son nouvel ami lui envoya un papier pour lui demander :

_Au fait, tu vas intégrer quel club? Tu t'es décidé?_

Hazue sentit son cœur battre plus fort. En pensant à Echizen, il lui répondit honnêtement :

_Celui de tennis. Et toi?_

Kei lui fit un gros sourire après avoir lu son message et lui envoya sa réponse :

_Moi aussi! Je fais du tennis depuis que j'ai 5 ans! C'est génial, on va s'amuser! ^w^_

Hazue eut un sourire lui aussi, quoique moins grand que celui de son futur coéquipier, et laissa son regard divaguer vers les courts – par chance, il avait un pupitre à côté de la fenêtre. À cette heure, ils étaient vides, mais il songea que ce ne serait plus le cas d'ici peu de temps.

D'ailleurs, le reste de la journée passa plutôt rapidement. Kei lui envoya encore quelques messages et, pendant la pause de l'après-midi, lui donna son numéro de téléphone. Jamais encore Hazue ne s'était aussi bien entendu en une journée avec quelqu'un et il était plutôt content qu'il fasse partie du même club que lui.

De fait, ils se rendirent ensemble jusqu'aux courts. Le cœur de Hazue reprit un rythme effréné : c'était l'heure de vérité. Son frère allait enfin savoir qu'il faisait du tennis, son idole saurait enfin son nom. Il tiendrait enfin une raquette dans ses mains.

Il se changea difficilement et Kei commença à se plaindre qu'il était long. Quand il referma enfin son casier, le plus grand passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le trainer vers les terrains. Hazue se défit de son étreinte pour faire une entrée un peu plus digne.

Ils avaient tous deux leurs papiers d'inscription à la main, dument remplis. Ils se fondaient parmi les premières années – ils étaient plus d'une dizaine. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas long que son grand frère le remarqua : Hazue le sut tout de suite quand il vit son expression passer de son air perpétuellement fâché à une surprise incommensurable. Automatiquement, il se dirigea vers lui, bousculant au passage et sans s'excuser quelques premières années. La première chose qu'il lui dit, d'un ton brusque, fut :

- Hazue? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Son visage était très drôle et Hazue se sentit l'envie de rire. Néanmoins, il garda son sérieux et répondit plutôt :

- J'ai décidé de me mettre au tennis, Kaoru-nii-san.

Kei, tous les premières années et la plupart des senpais s'exclamèrent de surprise. Un grand adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas s'avança et demanda à son frère :

- Mamushi, tu avais un petit frère?

Le plus jeune, qui ne connaissait pas encore le surnom, émit un petit rire timide et commenta :

- «Mamushi»... ça te va bien, Nii-san.

Ce dernier siffla pour le contredire – ce qui, bien franchement, prouvait plutôt son point –, mais ne lâcha pas le morceau et préféra continuer à le questionner :

- Je croyais que tu détestais le tennis.

Hazue baissa le regard et tenta de trouver une réponse – il n'avait pas prévu qu'il poserait cette question –, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Echizen, qui venait d'arriver, dit plutôt d'un ton ennuyé :

- Kaidoh-senpai, on devrait pas commencer l'entrainement?

Le senpai qui avait sorti le surnom commenta :

- Echizen, Mamushi est ton capitaine maintenant, tu devrais l'appeler «buchou».

Le grand frère se fâcha et le cadet observa la scène avec un certain malaise.

- Et toi, la stupide pêche, t'as pas pensé à m'appeler buchou peut-être?

- Moi c'est pas pareil, se défendit-il, je suis vice-capitaine!

- Ça te donne pas tous les droits pour autant!

- Kaidoh-buchou, Momo-fukubuchou, intervint un autre troisième année (qui avait d'ailleurs la veste de titulaire), il faudrait peut-être prendre les formulaires des premières années, vous croyez pas?

Le capitaine acquiesça et, après lui avoir donné un regard lourd de sous-entendus, il reprit sa place devant tous les plus jeunes et leur fit un petit speech :

- Si vous voulez faire partie du club de tennis, vous devez être prêts à travailler fort! C'est pas un camp de vacances! Notre objectif cette année est de devenir numéro un au Japon, comme l'année dernière. Si vous vous sentez capable de supporter l'entrainement difficile, donnez-moi votre inscription.

Il y eut une hésitation parmi la foule, mais Kei se dirigea sans s'y prendre à deux fois vers l'effrayant capitaine et tous suivirent. Hazue ne reconnaissait personne d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il apprenne leurs noms. Son grand frère lui fit l'expression la plus effrayante qu'il possédait quand ce fut à son tour de lui remettre le papier, mais le plus jeune évita habilement son regard.

Après, ce fut une pluie d'ordres et tous les joueurs se dispersèrent. La coach, Ryuzaki, prit en charge les plus jeunes et les guida dans leurs étirements. Kei et Hazue les effectuèrent ensemble et le premier demanda au second :

- Kaidoh-buchou est vraiment ton grand frère?

Un peu déçu de la tournure que prenaient les évènements – après tout, Echizen ne lui avait toujours pas parlé, et il n'avait toujours pas de raquette en main – Hazue répondit simplement :

- Oui.

- C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez, physiquement du moins, ajouta son sociable ami. N'empêche, je comprends que tu veux jouer! Je parie que tu es aussi bon que lui! Tu dois bien t'y connaitre d'ailleurs, non? Tu savais qu'il a une technique qui s'appelle le Boomerang? C'est vraiment fou comme coup! Ah c'est vrai, c'est ton frère, tu dois bien le savoir!

Hazue, bien content que l'autre monologue, le laissa parler en acquiesçant de temps à autre. Sincèrement, il trouvait les échauffements un peu difficiles, et il réalisait enfin qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette partie de l'équation. Il avait tellement été pris par la compréhension du sport qu'il en avait oublié que c'était un sport justement, et il redoutait que son manque d'exercice physique ne paraisse.

Kei, lui, ne semblait pas du tout fatigué. D'ailleurs, quand ils purent enfin prendre des raquettes, il avait toujours un grand sourire sur le visage. Plusieurs deuxièmes années les approchèrent et un titulaire à l'allure plutôt douce les informa :

- Je m'appelle Katou. Pour aujourd'hui, moi et les deuxièmes années allons vous aider à comprendre les bases. Qui ici connait les règles?

Hazue et Kei furent les seuls à lever la main. Le plus vieux ne se découragea pas pour autant et la coach leur fournit des feuilles explicatives. Pendant ce temps, il continua :

- Vous aurez en devoir de lire ces feuilles.

Tous s'exclamèrent de mécontentement, sauf les deux qui avaient levé leur main. Hazue ne dirait jamais non à plus d'information et Kei semblait étonnamment sérieux. Quand le silence se fit, il leva la main pour demander :

- Est-ce que les premières années auront une chance de devenir titulaires cette année, comme l'année dernière?

Katou sembla hésiter et c'est un autre deuxième année, qui n'avait pas la veste des titulaires, qui répondit sur un ton présomptueux :

- C'est Kaidoh-buchou qui va décider! Mais si on avait un première année comme Echizen, surement qu'il lui laisserait essayer.

Kei, un sourire qui commençait à devenir un peu effrayant sur les lèvres, enchaina :

- Et comment on gagne cette chance?

Tous les plus vieux hésitèrent et finalement Echizen, qui se tenait derrière, s'avança pour dire, toujours aussi nonchalamment :

- Il suffit de l'impressionner. Si tu me bats, peut-être qu'il y pensera.

Katou se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Ryoma-kun, tu n'es pas sérieux, il n'a aucune chance!

Le petit prodige fixa son regard sur le première année et dit avec un rictus :

- Évidemment, je perdrai pas. Tu aurais plus de chances avec Kaidoh-buchou ou Momo-fukubuchou.

Un autre deuxième année tenta d'intervenir en gémissant :

- Ryoma-kun!

Mais Kei fut plus rapide et dit avec un air de défi :

- Tu m'iras très bien, Echizen-senpai.

Hazue, pendant tout ce temps, regardait la scène sans mot dire. Lui qui avait voulu faire impression... finalement, on lui volait la vedette. Echizen ne l'avait même pas remarqué, personne d'ailleurs, et la seule chose qu'on savait de lui à ce stade, c'était qu'il était le petit frère du capitaine.

Venait-il de perdre une demi-année de temps et d'argent pour rien? Pour la première fois de la journée, Hazue se demanda sérieusement ce qu'il était en train de faire.


	3. Une trop longue journée (partie 2)

_Voilà le premier match de la fic! Kei versus Echizen, qui va gagner? (on ne sait tellement pas hein xD)_

_Petite remarque : quand je dis que Ryoma a battu Tezuka, je veux dire le match qu'ils ont fait à la fin de la saison 1. C'est sûr que par la suite, compte tenu que Tezuka ne montrait pas tout son «potentiel» si on peut dire, ce match est un peu caduc, mais j'aime penser qu'il vaut quand même quelque chose._

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! (s'il y a au moins une personne qui lit cette fic, je serais contente ^w^)_

* * *

Une trop longue journée (partie 2)

Hazue fut surpris qu'on laisse Kei faire un match avec Echizen. Mieux, la coach accepta de faire l'arbitre et même les titulaires délaissèrent leur entrainement pour les regarder. Le capitaine vint se placer juste derrière Hazue et lui demanda immédiatement, sans porter attention aux deux adversaires :

- Hazue, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?

Le plus jeune chercha ses mots et finalement il sortit la première excuse qui lui vint :

- J'ai cru que tu te fâcherais.

Le plus vieux se fâcha réellement, cette fois, et lui dit sur un ton plus dur :

- C'est que tu m'aies rien dit qui me fâche!

- Calme-toi, Mamushi, intervint le vice-capitaine, qui écoutait depuis le début. Tu nous avais pas dit que tu avais un petit frère toi non plus!

- C'est pas pareil, argumenta Kaidoh l'ainé, j'avais juste aucune raison de te le dire, stupide pêche!

- Peut-être que Hazue avait aucune raison de te le dire non plus alors?

Sur ces paroles, l'ainé se calma et se tourna vers son cadet. Sérieusement, il lui demanda :

- Tu voyais pas l'utilité de me le dire?

Hazue, qui commençait de plus en plus à se sentir mal, baissa le regard et répondit timidement :

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste... je savais pas comment le dire...

Momo s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un gros sourire, avant de dire :

- Tu es vraiment plus mignon que ton grand frère, Hazue! Si seulement Kaidoh te ressemblait un peu plus...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, crétin? s'écria le capitaine.

Un autre titulaire choisit ce moment pour arriver près d'eux et intervenir :

- Kaidoh-buchou, tu crois que Kitahara a une chance?

Momo, qui délaissa la tête de Hazue pour s'appuyer sur ses épaules, répondit à sa place :

- Contre Echizen? C'est impossible! Il a même battu Tezuka-senpai, je te rappelle, Arai!

Kaidoh siffla, mais n'ajouta rien, et Hazue, encore timide, demanda :

- Qui c'est, Tezuka-senpai?

Celui qui utilisait ses épaules resserra son étreinte pour répondre :

- C'est l'ancien buchou. Il est super fort, mais Echizen l'a battu l'année dernière!

Comme il commençait à étouffer, Kaidoh junior gémit :

- Momo-fukubuchou, tu peux me lâcher...?

Sans relâcher sa poigne, il lui enquit :

- Tu peux m'appeler Momo-chan!

Enfin, son ainé vint à sa rescousse :

- Stupide pêche, lâche mon frère!

La phrase fut efficace : Momo le délaissa pour prendre son grand frère par le chandail. Dans un réflexe, l'autre fit de même, et Arai soupira avant de tenter de les séparer – sans succès. Hazue se rapprocha quant à lui de la grille et regarda le match qui commençait.

Echizen utilisait sa main droite, ce que Hazue trouvait étrange – il était gaucher, à son souvenir. Il n'utilisa pas de service particulier et Kei, qui était droitier, lui rendit facilement son coup. Le plus jeune monta immédiatement au filet pour y rester et, après quelques coups, il fit un smash. Il gagna de ce fait le premier point de la partie.

Le prochain échange fut sensiblement pareil, celui d'après aussi. Rapidement, le première année gagna le premier jeu et Hazue se demanda pourquoi Echizen ne semblait pas sérieux. Ses senpais le remarquèrent aussi, parce que Katou, qui s'était rapproché pour mieux voir, dit à haute voix :

- Mais que fait Ryoma-kun? Pourquoi n'utilise-t-il pas son Twist Serve?

Un autre deuxième année, celui qui avait un ton présomptueux, enchaina :

- S'il sous-estime son adversaire, il perdra!

- Horio-kun, intervint un autre deuxième année, tu sais bien que c'est impossible! Il doit juste lui donner un handicap.

Katou intervint de nouveau :

- Katsuo-kun, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre. À mon avis, il doit plutôt saisir son jeu.

Hazue penchait pour cette hypothèse aussi, mais préféra se taire et regarder le prochain échange. Le service de Kei était rapide et ses mouvements étaient efficaces, mais Echizen lui était de loin supérieur. La suite lui donna raison quand Echizen gagna ce jeu.

Au suivant, il daigna enfin utiliser son Twist Serve; le premier coup, Kei sembla totalement pris par surprise, mais la deuxième fois, il réagit, et, la troisième fois, il réussit à le rendre. Momo, qui entretemps était revenu s'appuyer sur Hazue, émit un sifflement admiratif et commenta :

- Il est pas mal, pour un première année! S'il faisait pas autant d'erreurs, il serait même un très bon joueur!

Le capitaine, qui ne semblait jamais loin de son vice-capitaine, ajouta :

- Il a quand même aucune chance. Il va perdre, c'est sûr.

- On devrait peut-être le mettre dans les matchs pour choisir les titulaires, tu penses pas, Mamushi?

Kaidoh siffla et reporta son attention sur le match; Hazue y revint aussi et regarda son idole. Il était vraiment élégant dans ses mouvements et tous ses coups étaient magnifiques. Cela dit, il jouait encore avec sa main droite et Hazue aurait aimé le voir jouer avec sa gauche.

Il regarda du côté de son nouvel ami et ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif aussi. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit avoir commencé à cinq ans; tout en lui montrait la force de l'habitude. Il avait qui plus est un jeu très agressif, plutôt acrobatique d'ailleurs, et il attrapait souvent des coups qui auraient dû être trop loin pour lui. Hazue se sentait petit, faible à côté de lui. Pourtant, le sentiment n'était pas que négatif; il avait l'impression de s'être trouvé un rival, même s'il n'était pas encore au niveau pour l'appeler tel quel.

Malgré tout, il perdait, et ce ne fut pas long que Hazue se rangea à l'avis du vice-capitaine. Le jeu au filet était efficace pour peu qu'on ne fasse pas d'erreurs – Echizen n'était pas le genre d'adversaire contre qui on pouvait se permettre un coup malhabile. Or, le châtain n'était pas encore au stade de ne jouer que des coups parfaits. Qui plus est, le plus vieux arrivait trop souvent à placer une balle complètement au fond et Kei, malgré sa rapidité, n'avait aucune chance de s'y rendre.

Finalement, le match se termina sans qu'Echizen ne change de main. Le pointage monta tout de même à 6-3, ce qui était pas mal. Kei, sans perdre son sourire, félicita son senpai et lui avoua qu'il comptait gagner la prochaine fois. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers Hazue, et donc la plupart des titulaires, pour demander au capitaine :

- Kaidoh-buchou, est-ce que je peux jouer contre toi?

Le capitaine siffla et répondit :

- Kitahara, dis pas n'importe quoi et retourne plutôt t'entrainer!

Momo donna un coup à l'épaule de son rival de toujours et lança à l'attention du plus jeune :

- Si tu veux, je pourrais être ton adversaire.

La coach choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

- Les matchs sont terminés pour aujourd'hui. Tout le monde, retournez à vos exercices!

Il y eut un acquiescement général et Momo fit claquer sa langue avec mécontentement. Kaidoh en profita pour lui rendre son coup et ils s'emportèrent dans un autre échange verbal. Hazue pour sa part alla rejoindre les premières années qui se dirigèrent vers la coach, laquelle leur expliqua :

- Vous allez faire des exercices comme tous les autres, mais, quand les plus vieux joueront, vous allez vous occuper de ramasser les balles. C'est vous aussi qui vous occuperez de monter les filets, les démonter et nettoyer les courts.

Tous acquiescèrent et se préparèrent à récupérer les balles de leurs senpais. Kei revint près de Hazue et ce dernier lui demanda :

- C'était comment, de jouer contre Echizen-senpai?

Le châtain lui sourit et répondit :

- Il est plus fort que moi. Je sais que c'est un gaucher, mais il m'a malgré tout battu avec sa main droite. Je dois encore m'entrainer, j'imagine.

Le ton était enjoué, mais Hazue sentait du ressentiment. Il déduisit que le fait qu'il n'ait pas joué avec sa dominante ajoutait à la honte qu'il ressentait. Le jeune Kaidoh préféra ne rien ajouter et s'occupa de ses tâches avec diligence.

Pendant ce temps, il regarda les titulaires jouer. Il tenta de les identifier un à un : du côté des Simples, il y avait d'abord le capitaine, son grand-frère; ensuite Momoshiro, le vice-capitaine; et Echizen, celui qui jouait la plupart du temps en Simple 1. Du côté des doubles, il y avait l'équipe constituée du troisième année Arai et du deuxième année Katou, une combinaison étonnamment forte, et l'équipe des deux jumeaux de troisième année Yoshimura Shun et Yuu respectivement. Celui qu'on gardait la plupart du temps en réserve s'appelait Ikeda, et il n'avait l'air ni sérieux ni très motivé, contrairement à tous les autres.

Le reste de la pratique continua ainsi et Hazue, tout compte fait, ne toucha pas à une balle, à part pour en ramasser. Il avait cru qu'il jouerait des matchs dès le départ, mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. D'après les feuillets qu'il avait reçus, ils allaient d'abord passer six mois à faire des exercices de base, autant pour la technique que pour l'endurance et la masse musculaire. Ils en avaient probablement besoin, mais, tout de même, Hazue s'était attendu à jouer dès le départ.

Il allait de déception en déception cette journée-là et il crut qu'elle se terminerait ainsi, mais il se trompa une fois de plus. À la fin de l'entrainement, les senpais, pour une fois, restèrent pour montrer aux premières années comment tout nettoyer, de sorte que pour cette unique fois, tous les joueurs partirent en même temps.

Dans les vestiaires bondés, Hazue ne perdit pas de vue Kei et lui demanda, en se changeant, s'il voulait rentrer avec lui. Le châtain acquiesça avec véhémence et ajouta qu'ils devraient aller manger quelque chose. Kaidoh junior accepta avec joie.

Ils sortaient des vestiaires lorsque son grand frère l'arrêta en le prenant par le bras. Il lui donna un regard à la fois concerné et fâché et lui dit :

- On en reparlera ce soir, Hazue.

- D'accord, Kaoru-nii-san, répondit honteusement le plus jeune.

Après son sifflement caractéristique, Kaidoh fit un mouvement pour s'en aller, mais il fut arrêté une fois de plus par son vice-capitaine – ils étaient vraiment toujours à proximité, Hazue réalisa une fois de plus. Momoshiro vint tout de suite lui faire un énième câlin et il accusa son capitaine :

- Mamushi, tu maltraites encore ton petit frère! Le pauvre, il a rien fait de mal!

- Momoshiro, répliqua-t-il sur un ton dangereux, te mêle pas de nos histoires.

Kei fit enfin acte de présence et tenta de calmer le jeu :

- Momo-fukubuchou, Kaidoh-buchou essaie juste d'être un frère attentionné. Pas vrai, Hazue?

Mis sur la sellette, le jeune qui était encore emprisonné par les bras puissants de son senpai baissa la tête et tenta un faible :

- Euh, oui, j'imagine.

- Dans tous les cas, rattrapa son nouvel ami, il y a pas de quoi s'emporter. N'est-ce pas?

Kaidoh siffla une fois de plus et, à l'attention de son petit frère :

- Rentre pas trop tard.

Puis il s'en fut tout simplement, sans un regard pour Momo. Ce dernier ronchonna contre le serpent et reporta son attention sur celui qu'il maltraitait. Il eut un grand sourire, lui ébouriffa durement les cheveux et insista encore pour dire qu'il était mille fois plus mignon que son grand frère. Hazue se demandait quoi faire quand, enfin, quelqu'un intervint. Il s'étonna que ce fut Echizen, qui dit simplement :

- Momo-senpai, est-ce qu'on va manger des burgers?

L'interpelé délaissa aussitôt Hazue et sauta littéralement sur Echizen, qui évita son câlin. Momo lui assura qu'ils iraient à la condition qu'il paie, et Echizen contesta en argüant que c'était au senpai de payer. Ils en étaient là quand soudain Kei proposa :

- Echizen-senpai, est-ce qu'on peut vous accompagner, Hazue et moi?

- Bien sûr! fit Momo avec un gros sourire et un regard vers Hazue.

Echizen, pour sa part, fit un simple okay et ils commencèrent à marcher. Hazue les suivit sans trop savoir où se mettre et ne participa pas à la conversation. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et complètement embarrassé par la présence de son idole. Il avait rêvé de l'impressionner, mais, en ce moment, il se sentait plus honteux qu'autre chose : il avait enfin réalisé qu'à dire vrai, il n'y connaissait rien au tennis.

Bien sûr, il connaissait les termes, la plupart des techniques, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment les mettre en pratique. Son savoir était purement théorique, il ne servait donc pas à grand-chose encore. Et puis, surtout, Echizen était un si bon joueur qu'en comparaison, il se sentait affreusement nul.

Il se souvint de la casquette qu'il avait laissée dans le fond de son sac et décida qu'il ne la mettrait pas tout compte fait. Il n'était pas assez bon encore. D'ailleurs, il ne le deviendrait peut-être jamais.

Malgré la conversation joyeuse de ses coéquipiers, Hazue se sentit maussade jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le fastfood.


	4. Une trop longue journée (partie 3)

_Je publie un jour d'avance parce que je pars en voyage et que demain ça pourrait être compliqué. Je serai partie autour d'un mois, mais normalement je vais m'arranger pour continuer à publier une fois semaine, tant que faire se peut._

_Profitez bien du RyoHazue de ce chapitre, ça ne durera pas, je vous préviens. Sinon, on a enfin la fin de cette fameuse première journée (il était temps, me direz-vous!)._

_Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et, si quelqu'un me lit, ce serait gentil de me le faire savoir, même juste avec une alerte, question que je ne désespère pas._

* * *

Une trop longue journée (partie 3)

Hazue n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il s'était retrouvé, un peu contre son gré, à aller manger des hamburgers en compagnie de son idole, de son nouvel ami et de leur vice-capitaine. Cependant, ce n'était pas le pire : à peine entraient-ils dans le fastfood qu'une voix plutôt enfantine retentit :

- Momo, Ochibi, vous êtes en retard! Nyah!

Momo s'empressa de se diriger vers la table d'où venait la voix en s'excusant :

- Désolé, Eiji-senpai, mais, pour me racheter, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter!

- Ah oui? fit le garçon en regardant instinctivement derrière le grand joueur.

S'y trouvaient bien entendu Echizen et Kei, mais ses yeux s'attardèrent tout de suite au dernier. Il se releva avec une exclamation et, en se dirigeant vers Hazue, s'exclama :

- Kaidoh? Tu as rapetissé? C'est un jus d'Inui qui t'a rendu comme ça?

Momo éclata de rire et Echizen eut un rictus. Le premier s'exclama, pour lui expliquer la situation :

- Non, c'est le petit frère de Kaidoh, Hazue. Et tu sais la meilleure? Il fait aussi partie du club de tennis!

Le regard d'Eiji alla de l'un à l'autre et fit un détour sur Echizen. Finalement, il sauta sur Hazue, qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être pris pour une peluche, et s'écria qu'il était mignon parce qu'il ressemblait à son grand frère en plus jeune. Alors qu'il le câlinait, Kei se racla la gorge et intervint enfin :

- Eiji-senpai! Je m'appelle Kitahara Kei et je suis un de tes fans depuis deux ans. Enchanté!

Le plus vieux délaissa immédiatement son souffre-douleur et regarda avec scepticisme le nouveau venu. Puis, il sourit de nouveau, mais avec une petite gêne, et dit, fier de lui :

- J'ai un fan! Eheh!

Echizen fit une fois de plus le rabat-joie et leur demanda :

- On devrait pas aller s'acheter à manger au lieu de rester debout?

- Ah oui, fit Momo, bonne idée!

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent donc vers la commande, pendant qu'Eiji, qui avait déjà son repas, se rassit et recommença à manger. Kei s'avança tout naturellement vers Momo, avec qui il avait beaucoup conversé pendant le chemin, et tous deux s'en furent quand ils eurent reçu leurs commandes, laissant Hazue et Echizen ensemble.

Le petit prodige n'en fit pas grand cas, mais Hazue pour sa part sentait son cœur se débattre et il commençait même à rougir. Son héros, son idole, si près de lui, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas le niveau! Il ne savait pas quoi dire et l'autre restait silencieux, de sorte qu'ils ne se dirent rien du tout.

Ils commandèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table où les trois autres étaient assis. Ils s'étaient placés du même côté, avec Kei au milieu de ses deux senpais, ce qui obligea Echizen et Hazue à s'assoir côte à côte. Hazue commença à manger sans relever la tête et ne prit part à aucune discussion – la présence à ses côtés l'en empêchait.

Au bout d'un moment, Echizen se tourna vers lui et lui demanda, sans détour :

- Tu joues depuis quand, Hazue?

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait, et il utilisait tout simplement son prénom – surement pour ne pas le mélanger avec son grand-frère, mais ça le stressa quand même. Hazue n'osa toujours pas le regarder et joua avec sa nourriture avant de répondre :

- Je... j'ai pas commencé encore.

- Hm, fit l'autre d'un air songeur sans rien ajouter.

Le plus vieux reporta donc son attention aux autres en face de lui, qui semblaient s'entendre un peu trop bien. Hazue regarda Momo et Eiji faire des misères à Kei, qui, malgré son infériorité, s'affirmait plutôt bien. Le petit frère du capitaine se sentit jaloux de lui : il savait s'entendre si facilement avec ses senpais et, en plus, il avait de l'expérience au tennis. C'était tout le contraire de Hazue.

Il se croyait différent de son grand frère, mais ils partageaient un trait commun : ni l'un ni l'autre était très bavard, quoique pour des raisons complètement différentes. Kaidoh était un asocial; Hazue, lui, était timide. Il fallait le mettre dans une situation favorable pour qu'il se montre éloquent. Seulement, la situation actuelle lui commandait plutôt de rester silencieux.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment que Momoshiro, qui était en face de lui, lui demanda :

- Au fait, Hazue, est-ce que tu as déjà joué au tennis? Kaidoh avait l'air de dire que non...

Après une hésitation, l'interpelé répondit enfin :

- Non, pas vraiment... mais je connais les règles.

- Ça veut dire que t'as pas encore déterminé ton style, nyah? ajouta Eiji.

- S'il est comme son grand frère, intervint Kei, il sera surement plus défensif.

- D'ailleurs, Kei, fit Momo en se tournant vers le châtain, tu connais bien l'équipe de Seigaku.

- C'est normal, fit-il avec un sourire, je vous suis depuis deux ans maintenant! J'ai manqué aucun de vos matchs!

Momo eut un sifflement admiratif et Eiji le prit dans un demi-câlin en s'exclamant que lui aussi était mignon. Kei pour sa part garda son grand sourire habituel. Hazue remarqua qu'Echizen n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'il n'écoutait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, il se tourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Comme ça, tu ne serais qu'une copie de ton grand frère? Est-ce que tu vas siffler comme lui aussi?

Hazue en avait marre. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher comme celui qui partageait son nom de famille, mais il arrivait de moins en moins à supporter comment on le traitait. Il voulait être un homme, un vrai, et l'être par lui-même; pas question de rester le petit frère mignon de Kaidoh, l'éternelle copie de leur capitaine. C'est pourquoi, même s'il n'était pas colérique comme son frère, il s'affirma enfin. Il mit ses poings sur la table, se leva, et lança sur un ton qu'il voulait menaçant – mais sa voix trembla, ce qui rata complètement son effet :

- Je suis moi! Je suis différent de mon grand frère!

Echizen eut un rictus et enchaina :

- Prouve-le-moi.

Hazue, dépité, se rassit et répondit faiblement :

- Pas tout de suite, Echizen-senpai. Mais, d'ici un an, je te le prouverai.

Son interlocuteur ajouta sur un ton à mi-chemin entre la moquerie et la hâte :

- Hm... j'ai bien hâte de voir ça.

Hazue remarqua enfin que les trois autres s'étaient tus pour les observer et rougit un peu. En conséquence, Momo et Eiji s'exclamèrent en cœur qu'il était chou – ils n'avaient que ça à dire ou quoi? – et Kei lui montra son pouce en un signe de félicitations. Echizen quant à lui préféra continuer de manger comme si de rien n'était.

La conversation prit un autre chemin et Hazue garda le silence une fois de plus. Il se demandait sérieusement s'il ne venait pas de se tirer dans le pied. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait plus le choix de s'y mettre sérieusement et de se trouver un style qui soit complètement différent de celui de son frère, sinon il allait décevoir son idole et ce n'était pas une possibilité qu'il voulait envisager.

Il revint à la conversation quand Kei s'exclama sur un ton de défi :

- Eiji-senpai, est-ce que je peux jouer contre toi?

- Hm, répondit-il, d'accord! Ça tombe bien, j'ai ma raquette justement!

- Kei, intervint Momo, tu lances des défis à tout le monde sauf moi! Tu me respectes pas ou quoi?

Il afficha son habituel sourire en se tournant vers son senpai et lui répondit :

- Momo-chan, je pourrai jouer contre toi quand je le voudrai. Là, j'ai Eiji-senpai, alors tu devras passer ton tour.

- Enfoiré, fit-il en lui prenant la tête dans une étreinte plus amicale que réellement violente.

- Ne le tue pas, l'avertit Echizen d'un ton neutre.

Eiji pour sa part le prit à son tour et commença à se chicaner avec Momo pour celui qui aurait le droit de jouer contre lui. Hazue regarda en se demandant où il avait sa place dans tout ça – encore une fois. Personne n'insisterait pour jouer contre lui de cette façon. Pas encore, du moins.

Il avait vraiment envie de s'en retourner chez lui, mais à peine sortaient-ils du fast-food que Kei le prit par le bras et le força à les suivre. Il abdiqua et marcha en silence jusqu'aux courts, où Kei et Eiji s'installèrent. Ils décidèrent de juger les balles par eux-mêmes, de sorte que personne ne fit le rôle d'arbitre.

À dire vrai, Hazue avait hâte de voir ce que donnerait le match. C'était deux joueurs du même type après tout, la rencontre serait intéressante. Jugeant sur l'expérience, Eiji avait plus de chances de gagner. Cependant, Hazue se retrouva à souhaiter que Kei l'emporte plutôt, peut-être parce qu'il avait le même âge que lui.

Kei eut le service et en effectua un beau, avant de monter directement au filet. Eiji y monta également et l'échange se déroula si vite que Hazue put à peine le suivre. Le fait que Momo décide de le prendre une énième fois pour appui ne l'aida pas.

Son senpai semblait plutôt extroverti, mais Hazue ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il le traitait spécialement – avec Echizen, par exemple, il se montrait câlin, mais beaucoup moins qu'avec lui. Il se demanda donc sérieusement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce traitement. Sa qualité de petit frère de son rival était-elle une raison suffisante?

Pendant ce temps, Kei avait réussi à marquer deux points avec un style très adroit. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas fait d'erreur encore, et il avait par ailleurs réussi à faire de beaux smashs. Eiji le félicita, mais prit une expression plus déterminée, montrant qu'il ne comptait pas perdre.

Echizen prétexta qu'il allait acheter un jus et les quitta, laissant Hazue à la merci de Momo. Ce dernier resta accoudé sur ses épaules, tant et si bien qu'il commença à le trouver franchement lourd. Il essaya de bouger pour le déloger, mais il ne réussit qu'à lui faire prendre une position encore plus inconfortable. Il préféra donc rester immobile, de peur d'envenimer les choses encore plus.

Kei remporta le premier jeu en jouant à des endroits plutôt difficiles pour Eiji et en montrant un style encore plus acrobatique qu'avec Echizen – peut-être pour impressionner son adversaire. Néanmoins, Eiji conserva son service et gagna les prochains jeux en utilisant son Kikumaru Beam et un jeu plus acrobatique que son adversaire.

Echizen revint alors que le match était à 1-3 pour Eiji et ne parut pas surpris du résultat. Il s'installa d'instinct juste à côté de Hazue, qui dès lors eut encore plus de mal à se concentrer sur le match. Au moins, Momo le relâcha enfin pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami, mais ce mouvement eut pour résultat de rapprocher encore plus Echizen à Hazue : ils se frôlaient maintenant.

Le prodige buvait son jus en regardant avec un air ennuyé le match; il donnait l'impression de vouloir être partout sauf à cet endroit précis. Hazue avait plus que jamais envie de se retrouver chez lui et s'enfouir sous ses couvertures. À la place, il essaya de se concentrer sur le match.

Kei ne gagna qu'un autre jeu avant que son senpai ne l'écrase complètement. Néanmoins, malgré le score de 2-6, le plus jeune avait montré un talent certain : il ne manquait qu'à le peaufiner. Il gardait son sourire, mais tous voyaient que son expression s'était un peu durcie. Hazue réalisa que, malgré son air nonchalant, il était mauvais perdant.

Ils ramassèrent leurs raquettes et se concertèrent tous les cinq pour décider de ce qu'ils feraient. Hazue s'affirma enfin en disant :

- Je dois rentrer chez moi, il se fait tard.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils se séparèrent bien vite. Momo rentra avec Echizen, puisqu'ils habitaient proche. Eiji rentra par lui-même, parce qu'il allait dans une tout autre direction. Enfin, Hazue réalisa que Kei habitait à seulement quelques coins de rue de chez lui, et ils firent donc le chemin ensemble.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où le châtain demanda :

- D'ailleurs, je l'ai toujours pas su : tu es quel type de joueur?

Hazue hésita avant de dire :

- Je sais pas encore.

Kei lui sourit une fois de plus et s'exclama :

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à le trouver! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on joue ensemble à un moment cette semaine?

- Je veux pas t'importuner, insista Hazue.

- Ça me dérange pas du tout! Même que ça me tente!

Hazue n'eut pas le cran de dire que c'était lui que ça dérangeait – il n'avait toujours pas laissé de côté l'idée d'apprendre par lui-même. C'est pourquoi il acquiesça plutôt et ils se retrouvèrent chez lui. Kei lui dit au revoir et Hazue fit de même, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il était tard, c'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris que son frère l'attende. Malgré tout, il ne pensait pas se faire accoster dès qu'il pénètrerait dans le salon :

- T'étais où?

Il était tout sauf commode – la surprise de la journée était mal passée, Hazue le sentait bien. Le plus jeune chercha du regard ses parents, qui n'étaient pas là, et revint timidement sur son grand frère, qui le fixait du divan où il était assis. Il déglutit et répondit honnêtement :

- Je suis allé manger des burgers avec des amis du club.

Le plus grand, à la surprise du jeune, soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il demanda ensuite, d'un ton presque désespéré :

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, pour le tennis? Je l'aurais pas pris mal.

Hazue se sentit encore plus coupable et il tenta de s'expliquer :

- C'est que... je croyais que c'était un truc qui me concernait que moi.

- T'as pas pensé que je serais au club aussi? D'ailleurs, t'as songé qu'on allait sans cesse te comparer à moi? T'es vraiment certain de vouloir faire du tennis? Il est pas trop tard pour changer d'idées.

Cette fois, ce fut le plus jeune qui, sans le vouloir, se fâcha :

- C'est ce que j'ai décidé et t'as aucun droit de m'en empêcher, Kaoru-nii-san! J'ai pas à te raconter ma vie. Ce que je fais concerne que moi!

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Pour faire bonne mesure, il claqua la porte, la verrouilla et se lança sur son lit.

La fatigue, ajoutée à toutes les émotions qu'il avait vécues dans la journée, fit en sorte qu'il s'endormit sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.


	5. Question de style

_Voici enfin la suite! Vous allez rencontré quelques nouveaux OCs dans ce chapitre qui vont être plutôt importants pour la suite. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, étant donné qu'ils vont s'incruster jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire sans doute._

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Question de style

Quand Hazue se réveilla, on était déjà le matin. Son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était cinq heures – il avait dormi facilement une dizaine d'heures. Son ventre cria tout de suite famine, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas mangé la veille au soir.

Il enfila rapidement son uniforme, alla se laver le visage et descendit à la cuisine. À cette heure, tout le monde dormait encore; cependant, son grand-frère ne tarderait pas à se lever et il n'avait pas envie de le recroiser – pas après ce qui était arrivé la veille en tout cas. C'est pourquoi il se tartina rapidement deux tranches de pain et les engloutit à la vitesse de l'éclair – manquant s'étouffer à maintes reprises.

Néanmoins, ce ne fut quand même pas assez rapide. Quand il se retourna pour s'en aller, Kaidoh se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Tous deux étaient des lèves tôt et, par conséquent, il savait pertinemment que l'autre était parfaitement réveillé. En hésitant, il le salua :

- Bon matin, Kaoru-nii-san. Tu as bien dormi?

Le plus grand siffla par habitude et, sans quitter le seuil de la porte, il répondit :

- J'aurais pu mieux dormir. Toi?

Hazue baissa le regard et enchaina pour clore la discussion :

- Bien. Bon, je dois me préparer.

- Où tu vas aussi tôt?

Le ton était dubitatif et Hazue sentit la colère monter en lui. Comme il n'avait pas mieux, il argüa :

- C'est pas de tes affaires, Nii-san. Tu me laisses passer?

L'ainé enfin lui laissa le passage et Hazue monta dans sa chambre sans rien dire. Quand il se trouva à l'intérieur, il prit rapidement son sac d'école et celui de tennis et redescendit. Il mit ses souliers et lança à son grand-frère, de l'entrée :

- J'y vais!

- Sois prudent, répondit-il sans venir le voir.

Il se retrouva rapidement à l'extérieur et regarda sa montre : il était à peine cinq heures et quart et l'entrainement matinal commençait seulement à sept heures. En comptant que ça prenait quinze minutes pour arriver au collège, il avait plus d'une heure et demie d'avance.

Il soupira et marcha en direction de l'école – il n'avait pas d'autres destinations en tête. Il s'arrêta de nombreuses fois en chemin, fit des détours, de sorte qu'il s'y retrouva à six heures presque tapantes. Il rencontra le concierge chargé de déverrouiller les portes et le salua avec une petite gêne, mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas et s'en alla.

Un peu mécontent de sa mauvaise attitude, Hazue pénétra dans le bâtiment et enfila ses souliers d'intérieur. Après, il se dirigea jusqu'au vestiaire et se changea. Quand il arriva sur les courts, il était six heures et quart et il était tout seul.

Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il prit sa raquette, s'installa sur un court et tenta de faire quelques coups sans balle. Il n'arrivait pas à juger par lui-même s'il était bon ou pas, aussi, ce ne fut pas long qu'il abandonna.

Il s'installa contre la barrière et se retrouva assis. Il fixa longuement sa raquette en se demandant s'il la tenait bien. D'ailleurs, il eut tout le loisir de se questionner sur ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi insistait-il encore pour jouer?

Il se remémora la promesse faite à Echizen : il allait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas que la copie de son grand-frère. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait pour restaurer son honneur perdu depuis la veille.

Le destin devait avoir une dent contre lui, parce que le prochain à arriver fut étonnamment son grand-frère – alors qu'il s'entrainait le matin, il s'arrangeait quand même pour arriver en premier? Le plus grand sembla surpris d'y trouver son cadet et le fixa un moment. Hazue pour sa part se releva et le salua :

- Salut, Kaidoh-buchou.

- Hazue, fit-il, t'es d'avance.

L'interpelé joua avec sa raquette et répondit un faible :

- Toi aussi, Nii-san. Euh, je veux dire, Buchou.

Le plus grand ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa bévue. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Katou fasse son entrée. Il les salua tous les deux :

- Bon matin, Kaidoh-buchou, Hazue-kun.

Tous deux lui rendirent sa salutation et le deuxième année se dirigea d'emblée vers le plus jeune. Avec un sourire, il lui demanda :

- Hazue-kun, tu veux t'étirer avec moi?

Il hésita, lança un regard à son grand-frère, qui restait immobile, et finit par répondre :

- D'accord, Katou-senpai!

Sur ces mots, ils s'éloignèrent tous deux de leur capitaine et firent quelques exercices ensemble. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs autres élèves firent leur apparition. Cependant, il fallut attendre à dix minutes avant l'entrainement pour que Kei arrive, et Momo suivit peu de temps après : ils s'étirèrent donc ensemble. Echizen, pour sa part, arriva à l'heure juste et s'étira rapidement par lui-même.

L'entrainement en soi passa plutôt rapidement. Les titulaires comme tous les autres ne firent que des exercices de renforcement; la seule différence était que les leurs étaient encore plus difficiles. Ceux des premières années semblaient faciles en comparaison, mais, malgré tout, Hazue en ressortit fatigué.

Il se retrouva bien vite en classe avec son ami, lequel n'arrêta pas de lui parler de telle ou telle chose en lien ou non avec le tennis. Pendant les cours, il reprit l'habitude de lui envoyer des papiers, comme s'il ne savait pas rester cinq minutes sans communiquer avec quelqu'un, et Hazue finit par arrêter de lui répondre en prétextant vouloir suivre le cours.

Sur l'heure du midi, Kei et lui mangèrent encore ensemble à sa place. Il n'avait pas cherché à revenir sur le sujet, mais le châtain se souvint par lui-même de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite :

- Au fait, tu as quelque chose après l'entrainement cet après-midi?

- Non, répondit tout de suite Hazue, pourquoi?

Il se pencha vers lui et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus :

- On pourrait jouer ensemble. Tu sais, pour déterminer de quel type tu es.

Il ne voyait pas comment refuser, aussi il acquiesça :

- D'accord...

- Génial! J'ai hâte de savoir!

Hazue eut un petit rire nerveux et se rappela ce qu'Echizen lui avait dit. Il devait absolument se trouver un style différent de son grand-frère. Il espéra intérieurement être un attaquant, voire un service volée comme Kei. Il pourrait toujours être un joueur polyvalent comme Echizen aussi – d'ailleurs, cette perspective lui plaisait bien. Vraiment, le seul style qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était défensif.

La pause-midi se termina bien vite, de même que les cours de l'après-midi. Kei et lui se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrainement, Momo vint tout de suite les voir et les prit tous les deux dans une étreinte avant de discuter avec eux. Ce ne fut pas long toutefois que Kaidoh vint le quérir. Il lui rappela sur un ton dur qu'il était titulaire et qu'il avait un entrainement à suivre, ce à quoi Momo s'emporta et, finalement, Arai et quelques autres troisièmes années vinrent les séparer.

Hazue et Kei commencèrent leur propre entrainement. Le châtain se montra sympathique avec tous ses collègues, leur parlant de temps à autre – il ne lâcha pas Hazue d'une semelle, cela dit. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'au moment où le plus grand d'entre eux, qui se tenait jusque là en retrait, s'approcha de Kei et lui dit, avec un air effrayant :

- T'as fini de nous emmerder?

Le sourire de Kei se défit un peu – pas complètement cela dit – et il demanda sur un ton toujours sympathique :

- Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles? Moi, c'est Kitahara Kei, en passant.

- Gotou Daiki, répondit-il avec son air toujours menaçant. Tu te la pètes, mais t'as même pas réussi à battre Echizen-senpai. T'es qu'un faible.

Hazue remarqua clairement que son ami était fâché; malgré tout, il n'en montra rien et resta tout aussi amical :

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Daiki-kun!

- Qui t'a donné le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Kitahara?

- Hm, fit-il en retrouvant le sourire, c'est Hazue!

Ce dernier, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, sursauta et évita de rencontrer le regard du presque délinquant qui le foudroyait. Il attrapa la manche de son ami et lui demanda, la voix un peu tremblante :

- Kei-kun, pourquoi tu as dit ça?

Il garda obstinément le sourire et revint à Daiki :

- Si tu veux, on peut faire un match. C'est sûr que je vais gagner, cela dit.

Daiki s'emporta et, tout en le traitant d'enfoiré, tenta de le frapper : Kei, dans un habile mouvement sur le côté, l'évita et le taquina :

- Il faudrait viser mieux si tu veux me battre, Daiki-kun.

Le combat était lancé et Hazue, impuissant, regarda ce qu'il convenait d'appeler son meilleur ami éviter à la perfection tous les coups de son adversaire. Kei le toucha de nombreuses fois en de faux coups tout en lui rappelant qu'il avait depuis longtemps gagné le match. Ça aurait pu continué longtemps ainsi si un autre première année ne s'était pas interposé en lançant :

- Serait-il possible de s'entrainer en paix? Je ne suis pas venu dans ce club pour regarder des matchs de lutte.

Daiki arrêta tout de suite son attaque et se retourna vers la voix. Hazue fit de même et il reconnut immédiatement celui qui avait lu le discours pendant la cérémonie d'ouverture, Tsurugi Ikuto – il avait eu cent pour cent dans toutes les matières pour l'examen d'entrée. Il avait des lunettes; ses cheveux plutôt longs et foncés contrastaient avec ceux plus pâles et plus courts de Daiki. Il était beaucoup plus petit, mais il se tint néanmoins droit quand l'autre s'installa à quelques centimètres de lui pour le menacer :

- Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver!

Pas inquiet pour deux sous, l'intellectuel fit un pas derrière lui en replaçant ses lunettes et rétorqua :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te chercher, Gotou-kun. Tu es assez facile à trouver, avec ta grandeur impossible et ton allure de délinquant.

Tout le monde s'étonna et Hazue se demanda s'il parlait sérieusement ou s'il se moquait de lui. Daiki pencha de toute évidence pour le deuxième cas et s'avança pour le prendre par le col. La coach choisit ce moment précis pour intervenir :

- Les premières années, on reprend les exercices!

Tous acquiescèrent et Daiki relâcha son collègue, qui s'en alla plus loin comme si de rien n'était. Le grand délinquant reprit sa place à l'opposée d'Ikuto et Hazue lança un regard inquiet à Kei, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire.

Bien rapidement, ils se mirent à la tâche de monter les filets pour les senpais. Ensuite, les titulaires commencèrent leurs entrainements et Hazue les observa avec envie : lui aussi aurait aimé jouer. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas joué depuis qu'il s'était affiché, la veille à peine.

Hazue remarqua aussi que les deux élèves qui avaient causé des problèmes plus tôt se tenaient à distance l'un de l'autre. On n'aurait pu voir deux personnes plus à l'opposée l'une de l'autre : tout dans Daiki imposait la force brute et la virilité; Ikuto en contrepartie imposait par son intelligence et il n'avait rien d'un sportif. Pourtant, tous deux se rejoignaient dans leur confiance en soi : ils en exultaient tellement ils en avaient l'un et l'autre. D'ailleurs, ça expliquait facilement pourquoi ils ne s'entendaient pas, et il serait sans doute utopique de les faire avoir seulement une discussion civilisée.

Kei le tira de ses réflexions en lui demandant :

- Hazue, celui qui a tenu tête à Daiki-kun, c'est bien Ikuto-kun, celui qui a eu cent pour cent partout?

Kaidoh junior acquiesça, mais préféra changer de sujet :

- Kei-kun, tu penses pas que c'est mauvais de te mettre à dos Gotou-kun? Il a pas l'air très commode...

- S'il me cherche des noises, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, je ferai comme j'ai fait, tout simplement!

Hazue soupira et réalisa que ses deux coéquipiers problématiques n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir trop confiance en eux : Kei aussi avait beaucoup trop d'estime de lui. Était-il le seul à en manquer?

Il passa le reste de la pratique dans une déprime relative et le manque de gêne de Kei ne l'aida pas. Ce dernier continua à discuter avec tout le monde – à croire qu'il aurait discuté avec un arbre s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Vers la fin de l'entrainement, il avait conversé avec la plupart des premières et des deuxièmes années, de même que certains troisièmes années.

Hazue se tenait tout seul quand, soudain, un autre première année, avec qui il n'avait pas encore échangé, vint se placer près de lui pour lui parler :

- Hazue-kun?

Il acquiesça et demanda au garçon, qui avait une allure plutôt banale – cheveux bruns courts et yeux noisette :

- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles?

- Hattori Naoto. Tu peux m'appeler Naoto.

- Okay, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Dis, fit-il en hésitant, c'est vrai que Kaidoh-buchou est ton grand frère?

- Oui...

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il lui prit les mains sous l'enthousiasme, avant de lancer :

- Ça doit être génial d'avoir un grand frère si doué! C'est grâce à lui si tu as commencé le tennis? Est-ce qu'il t'aide?

Hazue hésita avant de couper son enthousiasme :

- Non, pas vraiment.

Le garçon le relâcha et lui demanda, l'air un peu concerné :

- C'est vrai qu'hier il avait l'air surpris... pourquoi tu as commencé le tennis alors?

Le collégien pensa tout de suite à Echizen, mais il préféra éviter d'en parler et inventa une raison :

- J'avais envie, c'est tout.

Naoto eut une petite hésitation, mais finalement il abandonna son point et alla ramasser une balle qui se trouvait près. Hazue s'y remit également et ils n'échangèrent pas d'autres paroles.

Quand les titulaires eurent fini leur entrainement, Hazue vit clairement Momo se diriger vers Kei et il s'y rendit lui aussi. Il arriva quand le senpai demandait :

- Kei, est-ce que tu viens manger des burgers avec moi et Echizen? Hazue peut venir aussi!

Hazue aurait voulu accepter, mais Kei se pencha vers l'avant et s'excusa exagérément :

- Désolé, Momo-chan-fukubuchou, mais je dois m'occuper de trouver un style à Hazue.

Momo se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et fit :

- D'accord, tu me diras demain ce que c'est! En passant, je suis un attaquant!

- On le savait, ça, Momo-chan, fit Kei. Avec tes Dunk smash et tout, c'était plutôt évident.

Momo le prit et défit complètement sa coiffure.

- Gamin, on parle pas comme ça aux senpais!

Leur capitaine, qui avait un radar à Momoshiro, décrocha ce dernier de sa victime en lui reprochant :

- Un senpai traite pas son kouhai comme ça!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, enfoiré de Mamushi?

- M'appelle pas comme ça, stupide pêche!

Pendant ce temps, Kei s'était rapproché de Hazue. Il lui conseilla en murmurant de s'éloigner et ils allèrent aider à défaire les filets, pendant que les titulaires tentaient de séparer le capitaine du vice-capitaine. La chicane dura encore quelques minutes, avant que finalement ils ne s'en aillent chacun de leur côté. Momo alla rejoindre Echizen et ils partirent ensemble les deux – Hazue se sentit un peu jaloux, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour les rejoindre.

Le ménage des courts se passa sans encombre et tous les premières années purent enfin aller se changer. Hazue remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'Ikuto et Daiki se tenaient encore loin l'un de l'autre; par ailleurs, personne ne les approchait, comme s'ils avaient une bulle autour d'eux. Naoto pour sa part discutait avec quelques autres premières années.

Kei, dès qu'il fut changé, posa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le guider jusqu'aux courts où ils étaient allés la veille. Kaidoh junior se laissa faire sans se plaindre et passa tout le trajet à ne parler que très peu – son ami prenait trop de place de toute façon.

Arrivés au terrain, ils se placèrent de chaque côté et Kei lui dit, avant qu'ils ne se placent :

- On comptera pas les points. Tu peux juste essayer de jouer comme tu le sens!

Il acquiesça et Kei lui fit un service par en dessous. Hazue, la raquette bien en main, alla quérir la balle et la renvoya. Bien vite, il s'absorba dans le jeu. Le châtain ne lui donnait que des coups faciles, mais il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait beau savoir qu'il devait se rendre à la balle et faire tel coup, son corps ne semblait pas vouloir le suivre.

Néanmoins, il s'amusait réellement. Il avait eu peur d'être déçu, mais il constata avec joie que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Le bruit de la balle qui rebondit, l'envie de battre l'adversaire, tout était carrément grisant. Il réussit même à marquer un point contre son adversaire et se sentit tout puissant.

Il retomba trop rapidement sur terre quand Kei, tout sourire, lui lança :

- Hazue, c'est magnifique! Tu es un joueur défensif, comme ton grand frère! C'est super, non?

Hazue manqua le coup qu'il était censé aller chercher et réalisa que son ami avait tout à fait raison : il n'était même pas monté au filet une seule fois. D'ailleurs, il avait compté sur les erreurs de Kei pour marquer ses points – peut-être parce que, dans les deux matchs qu'il avait joués, c'était ce qui l'avait fait perdre.

Kei décida d'arrêter leur match à ce moment et Hazue, dépité, accepta. Alors qu'ils rentraient, le châtain remarqua la déprime de son ami et lui demanda :

- Hazue, t'as pas l'air content d'avoir trouvé ton style...

Pour la première fois, il se confia :

- J'aurais voulu être attaquant, comme toi.

- Il y a pas de mal à être défensif, insista Kei. Kaidoh-buchou l'est et c'est un excellent joueur.

- Justement, fit Hazue, je voulais pas être comme Kaoru-nii-san.

Kei, pour une fois, se fit silencieux, et Hazue trouva le courage de dire :

- Kei-kun, tu peux garder ça secret?

- Je veux bien, fit l'autre, mais il faudra qu'on le sache un jour ou l'autre... Momo-chan a demandé qu'on lui dise d'ailleurs.

Le plus petit s'immobilisa, serra les poings et demanda, sur un ton sans appel :

- Tu lui diras que je suis un attaquant. Je vais tout faire pour le devenir.

Son ami s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air dubitatif, avant de tenter de le dissuader :

- Hazue, c'est pratiquement impossible de changer de style. C'est quelque chose qui te vient naturellement, comme la main dominante.

- Echizen-senpai joue bien avec sa main droite parfois, argüa Hazue.

- C'est pas pareil, insista le châtain, en plus tu sais bien qu'il est meilleur avec la gauche.

Hazue planta son regard dans les yeux marron de son ami et insista :

- Je vais devenir un joueur offensif.

L'autre abandonna enfin et, en reprenant son sourire, il s'exclama :

- D'accord, Hazue, je dirai à Momo-chan que tu es un attaquant, mais ce sera à toi d'assumer les conséquences!

Hazue reprit sa marche en murmurant pour lui-même :

- J'ai un an pour y arriver. Je vais y arriver.


	6. Entrainement secret

_Je suis en plein milieu de la Japan Expo, alors je serai brève pour la note (la fatigue oblige). C'est totalement hors sujet mais je me ruine trop et nyah je fangirle et et–_

_Bon, ce chapitre alors... un nouveau OC, le dernier des premières années «importants» normalement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et tout le reste également._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Entrainement secret

Mercredi matin, Hazue se réveilla à une heure un peu plus normale – six heures – et descendit manger. Ses parents allaient se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, mais son grand frère était depuis longtemps parti courir et il mangea donc tout seul.

Il se retrouva à l'entrainement bien rapidement et arriva comme prévu après leur capitaine. D'ailleurs, cette fois, il n'arriva pas dans les premiers. Naoto, le première année qui lui avait parlé de son grand frère, vint le voir pour lui demander de s'étirer ensemble et il accepta.

L'autre ne perdit pas de temps pour lui demander :

- Hazue-kun, est-ce que tu t'entends mal avec Kaidoh-buchou?

Le garçon réfléchit aux derniers évènements et se demanda ce qu'il en était de leur relation. Il n'avait pas arrêté de l'admirer, mais il avait du ressentiment à son égard et il n'aimait pas savoir qu'ils étaient dans le même club – il était venu à ce collège surtout pour Echizen. Néanmoins, il répondit :

- C'est mon grand frère. C'est normal qu'on soit comme ça.

- Mais Kaidoh-buchou semble toujours fâché contre toi. Quoique, il est toujours fâché contre tout le monde... franchement, il me fait un peu peur.

Hazue eut un petit rire nerveux. Même lui en avait peur par moments; de toute évidence, il n'y avait que Momo et Echizen pour lui tenir tête. D'ailleurs, parlant d'eux, ils firent leur entrée à ce moment, même pas dix minutes avant la pratique. Ils s'étirèrent rapidement et Hazue remarqua également que Kei était arrivé depuis un moment, mais il discutait avec des deuxièmes années – Katou, entre autres.

Dès qu'il eut fini ses exercices, Momo vint le voir et lui sauta dessus. Naoto, qui était resté proche, sursauta, mais n'intervint pas. Hazue s'affirma un peu en lançant :

- Momo-fukubuchou, tu peux arrêter de faire ça?

L'adolescent se contenta de rire et de lui intimer :

- Appelle-moi Momo-chan, Hazue!

Sans le relâcher, il enchaina presque immédiatement :

- Au fait, tu as trouvé ton style de jeu, hier? Est-ce que tu es défensif comme ton frère?

Hazue reprit son souffle et réussit à s'extraire de son étreinte avant de répondre :

- Non, je suis un attaquant.

Le visage de Momo s'illumina et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux une fois de plus, avant de lui dire :

- Décidément, je t'aime bien plus que Mamushi! Si tu veux, je vais t'apprendre des smashs!

Kei s'était approché sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il coupa l'enthousiasme de Momoshiro :

- Momo-chan, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de le former. N'est-ce pas, Hazue?

Kaidoh junior se retrouva une fois de plus dans une situation impossible. Il n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter :

- Oui, c'est vrai, Kei s'est déjà proposé.

Momo parut déçu et il s'exclama :

- Enfin, si tu as besoin de conseils, hésite pas à me demander! Ce sera toujours mieux que de demander à ton bon à rien de grand frère.

Évidemment, le capitaine choisit ce moment précis pour intercepter la conversation et il donna un coup dans les côtes de Momo en lui lançant durement :

- C'est moi que tu traites de bon à rien?

La victime se plia en deux sous le coup et, quand il fut remis, il prit aussitôt son agresseur par le col. Tous deux se fixèrent dans les yeux un bon moment. Pendant ce temps, Naoto, qui ne s'était pas éloigné, se rapprocha de Hazue pour lui demander :

- Momo-fukubuchou est tellement sympathique normalement... je me demande pourquoi il se fâche toujours contre Kaidoh-buchou.

Kei, qui n'était pas loin, répondit à sa place :

- C'est louche. À mon avis, c'est plus que de la haine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Naoto.

Le châtain eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Vous verrez bien...

Hazue fixa son grand frère et son rival qui ne s'étaient toujours pas relâchés et remarqua qu'ils semblaient dans leur monde. D'ailleurs, ne se tenaient-ils pas trop proches pour deux personnes qui étaient censées se détester? Et c'était vrai que Momo était tellement sympathique en temps normal... il ne l'avait jamais vu se fâcher avec une autre personne que Kaidoh.

Il laissa de côté ces pensées qui commençaient à devenir troublantes et remarqua qu'Ikuto se rapprochait des deux rivaux en replaçant ses lunettes. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche pour leur lancer :

- Kaidoh-buchou, le début de l'entrainement est passé depuis près d'une minute. Nous sommes en retard.

Le capitaine sembla sur le point de rétorquer, mais ce fut plutôt la coach qui claqua ses mains et lança :

- Allez, tout le monde, on se place pour les exercices!

Tous acquiescèrent. Hazue remarqua du coin de l'œil que Momo donna un coup à Kaidoh, lequel siffla et tenta de lui rendre. C'était étrange comment ils s'entendaient à la fois si mal et si bien. Comme quoi, il y avait des mystères insolubles dans la vie.

La coach vint voir tous les premières années pour les placer en équipe de deux : le but était de les faire apprendre à se connaitre. Hazue aurait aimé être avec Kei, mais il se retrouva malgré lui avec un garçon nommé Fukami Ryuu. Il avait les cheveux brun plutôt pâle, assez courts, mais ce qui marquait le plus dans son apparence était ses yeux bleu-vert, qui ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond. D'ailleurs, la première fois que Hazue s'y plongea, il n'arriva à s'en sortir qu'après s'être secoué.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient et le garçon se fit plutôt sympathique, mais, comme il était loin d'être la bête sociale qu'était Kei, ce ne fut pas long qu'ils furent tous deux silencieux. Hazue était gêné par la situation, mais Ryuu ne semblait pas s'en soucier : son petit sourire impossible à lire resta sur ses lèvres.

Les exercices qu'ils eurent à faire étaient plutôt difficiles pour Hazue. Il réalisait une fois de plus à quel point il n'était pas en forme. Les entrainements des deux dernières journées commençaient à peser sur son corps : la plupart de ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et il peinait à suivre le rythme de ses comparses. Il se demandait sérieusement s'il allait survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement de l'après-midi, sans parler de l'entrainement spécial de Kei.

Il délaissa ces pensées quand il réalisa que l'entrainement tirait à sa fin. Ryuu, son éternel petit sourire sur le visage, lui demanda à brule-pourpoint :

- Hazue-kun, pourquoi as-tu décidé de commencer le tennis?

L'interpelé commençait à se fatiguer qu'on lui demande toujours la même chose. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'une bonne raison? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que Ryuu s'en souciait? Est-ce que ça avait encore rapport avec son grand frère? Avant même qu'il soit en mesure de répondre, l'autre ajouta :

- Moi, j'ai commencé parce que ça avait l'air amusant. Tu ne crois pas, Hazue-kun?

Perplexe, il se perdit une fois de plus dans les yeux bleu-vert de son coéquipier et tenta de trouver ce qu'il devait répondre à une telle affirmation. Finalement, l'autre détourna le regard et lui dit :

- Avec un grand frère comme ça... tu penses pouvoir t'amuser?

Hazue allait une fois de plus réagir, mais il en fut empêché par Kei qui lui sauta dessus sans prévenir. Manifestement, l'entrainement venait de se terminer sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et son ami s'empressa de lui raconter qu'il avait dû faire équipe avec Daiki. Ryuu en profita pour s'éclipser et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient jusqu'aux vestiaires, Hazue s'inquiéta pour son ami :

- Est-ce que ça a été, avec Gotou-kun?

Le châtain lui fit son perpétuel sourire cent fois trop large et répondit :

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça irait mal?

- Il a pas voulu te frapper? demanda Hazue, incrédule.

- Hm... maintenant que tu le dis, oui. Mais je l'ai évité et il s'est calmé.

Le plus petit eut un rire nerveux et s'interrogea une fois de plus sur son ami. Était-ce de l'inconscience ou de la confiance en soi? Hazue n'arrivait pas à trancher et il conclut que c'était un peu des deux.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en cours et, sur l'heure du midi, Kei le prit par le bras et l'emmena, sans son consentement, jusqu'au toit. Rendu sur place, ils s'installèrent par terre et Hazue entama son bento. Ce ne fut pas long que Kei, qui avait amené ses propres baguettes – bien qu'il ait une sandwich –, piqua dans son repas, et Hazue, cette fois, le lui reprocha, mais le châtain se contenta de rire.

Au bout d'un moment, Kei lui demanda :

- T'as rien ce soir, Hazue? Ça te dirait, un entrainement secret?

- Juste après la pratique?

- En fait, fit Kei sur un ton enjoué, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller manger avec Momo-chan et Echizen-senpai, et après on irait aux courts. T'en dis quoi?

Hazue eut une pensée pour son grand frère, mais il la rejeta aussitôt et accepta :

- Okay. Par contre, il faudrait pas finir trop tard.

- Je comprends, avec un grand frère comme le tien, on n'a pas envie de tarder...

Le plus petit ricana nerveusement et réalisa enfin qu'il allait manger une fois de plus avec son idole. Il se demanda s'il serait tout aussi peu sympathique que la fois précédente. Son senpai lui semblait toujours un peu mystérieux : il n'était pas d'emblée méchant, mais il disait tout si franchement et sans émotion qu'on ne pouvait que se fâcher. En avait-il seulement conscience?

Hazue se retrouva à l'entrainement de l'après-midi tout aussi fatigué que le matin. Ce ne fut pas long que Momo vint leur causer et Kei s'invita à aller manger avec lui, ce que Momo accepta avec joie. Cependant, à peine acceptait-il que Kaidoh vint une fois de plus tirer son vice-capitaine par l'oreille pour entamer l'entrainement.

Les exercices furent tout aussi difficiles et Hazue en ressortit complètement essoufflé. Kei pour sa part semblait encore en pleine forme et son ami s'en étonna – sa faiblesse n'était-elle pas son manque d'endurance justement? Hazue devrait vraiment travailler fort...

Les titulaires commencèrent leurs exercices avec les balles et Hazue les observa jouer. Il regarda plus particulièrement Momo et essaya de comprendre comment réfléchissait un attaquant. Il avait une certaine connaissance théorique sur le sujet, mais il avait encore du mal à départager ce qui était du domaine de la défense et de l'attaque. De comparer son grand frère et Momo sembla l'aider un peu, bien que tout cela reste très théorique.

Kei, en véritable fourbe, lui sautant dessus par derrière et le fit presque tomber. Hazue réussit tant bien que mal à rester droit et songea qu'il devrait lui dire d'arrêter, mais à peine essayait-il de se plaindre que son ami le coupa :

- Hazue, t'es bien concentré sur les titulaires depuis tout à l'heure. Oublie pas de ramasser les balles aussi!

Le plus petit retrouva sa fougue :

- Si tu me lâchais, ça aiderait...

Le châtain resserra son étreinte autour de son cou et frotta sa joue contre son cuir chevelu en gémissant :

- Sois pas aussi méchant avec moi, Hazue~! Comment oses-tu me rejeter, moi qui t'aime de tout mon cœur depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés!

Bientôt, la plupart des premières années les regardèrent et le jeune Kaidoh se sentit rougir. Il força l'autre à le relâcher et ce dernier le laissa enfin, mais il conserva son sourire d'une grandeur impossible. Hazue savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux, mais, tout de même, recevoir une déclaration comme ça, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, encore moins en public.

Kei s'éloigna pour aller converser avec quelques autres premières années et Hazue se retrouva de nouveau tout seul, quoique pas pour très longtemps. Naoto s'approcha de lui et, après l'avoir salué, il lui demanda en hésitant :

- Hazue-kun, tu sembles très proche de Kei-kun...

Le pauvre première année sursauta et, en rougissant, il chercha ses mots pour s'expliquer :

- C'est pas ce que tu crois! Kei et moi on est juste amis, il y a rien de plus, il faisait juste me taquiner!

L'autre le regarda drôlement et il finit par dire :

- Je sous-entendais pas qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié...

Hazue se sentit tomber dans un profond abime de honte. Maintenant il savait que son comportement porterait à confusion et il détestait l'idée qu'on croit que lui et Kei étaient plus que des amis. Il souhaitait en particulier que ça ne vienne jamais aux oreilles d'Echizen, sans quoi il se sentait prêt à mourir de honte. Heureusement, Naoto ne fit aucun autre commentaire et alla chercher d'autres balles. Hazue s'éloigna, se rapprocha de son idole et, pour se consoler, il le regarda jouer.

Décidément, jamais il ne se fatiguerait de l'observer. Ils avaient de bons joueurs dans leur club, mais Echizen les dépassait tous de loin. Il était si élégant, si déterminé, si... si lui-même, que Hazue sentit des papillons envahir son estomac.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas?

Une fois de plus, il sursauta et se retourna vers la voix : c'était Ryuu. Ses yeux bleu-vert le transpercèrent et Hazue, d'instinct, détourna le regard. L'autre enchaina :

- Polyvalent, persévérant face à l'adversité, éternel vainqueur et tombeur de filles, même son caractère asocial rajoute à son charisme.

Encore une fois, Hazue peinait à comprendre où voulait en venir son coéquipier. Ce dernier enchaina en gardant son petit sourire :

- Il est hors de notre ligue.

Le petit frère du capitaine, enfin, réussit à parler :

- C'est vrai qu'il est fort...

Puis, tout naturellement, ils se séparèrent pour aller récupérer les balles et il ne se passa rien d'anormal du reste de la pratique. Dès qu'elle se termina, Momo vint lui sauter dessus pour faire bonne mesure et lui indiqua, en passant, qu'Echizen et lui allaient l'attendre à l'entrée. Hazue acquiesça et le troisième année alla rejoindre son capitaine pour lui dire à quel point il avait été nul pendant leur entrainement. Ce ne fut pas long qu'ils s'emportèrent et le plus jeune les observa, déjà blasé par leur comportement – c'était fou à quel point on pouvait s'y habituer rapidement.

Kei le tira de ses réflexions en lui donnant un petit coup amical sur l'épaule et lui rappela qu'ils devaient encore défaire les filets. Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement et purent se rendre jusqu'aux vestiaires sans heurts. Malheureusement, le calme ne dura pas. Ikuto et Daiki, pour une fois, avaient choisi des casiers adjacents l'un à l'autre, surement sans le remarquer. Ce ne fut pas long que Daiki explosa :

- Tsurugi, enfoiré, t'as fait exprès de me frapper?

Ce dernier, sans lui accorder un regard, répliqua :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne t'ai jamais frappé.

- Si, insista l'autre, tu viens à peine de me donner un coup de coude!

- Ah, fit l'autre calmement, je t'ai accroché, c'est tout. C'était accidentel, je n'ai pas à m'excuser. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fâches.

Hazue vit Kei s'approcher, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide : Daiki prit son collègue par le col de son uniforme – ils étaient tous deux changés – et s'écria :

- Tu fais le malin, conard! Tu veux que je te montre ce que c'est, de frapper quelqu'un?

- Non merci, fit l'autre sans changer d'expression, je sais déjà la définition exacte. D'ailleurs, je doute que tu puisses m'apprendre quoi que ce soit.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas tout le monde qui a eu cent pour cent partout à l'examen d'entrée! Mais moi, au moins, je fais pas chier les autres!

- Daiki-kun, Ikuto-kun, fit Kei sans perdre son sourire, que diriez-vous de vous calmer?

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, insista Ikuto. C'est Gotou-kun qui a tout entamé.

Le visage de Daiki afficha une grimace encore plus prononcée et Hazue redouta le pire. Néanmoins, avant que qui que ce soit agisse, Ryuu apparut comme par magie à côté de Daiki et, en posant sa main sur son épaule, il tenta de le calmer :

- Daiki, ça sert à rien de t'énerver. Viens, on rentre.

Comme un animal bien dressé, Daiki délaissa son adversaire – sans oublier de le traiter une fois de plus de tous les noms – et suivit Ryuu jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le silence resta un moment avant qu'Ikuto n'attrape son sac et ne sorte à son tour. Naoto, qui n'était pas loin, demanda à Kei :

- Gotou-kun et Fukami-kun se connaissent?

- On dirait bien, répondit le châtain.

Hazue pour sa part attrapa la manche de son ami et lui dit, pour changer de sujet :

- Kei, tu viens? Il faut pas faire attendre Momo-fukubuchou et Echizen-senpai trop longtemps.

Kei acquiesça avec un grand sourire et, bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à l'extérieur. Quand ils rejoignirent leurs senpais, Momo leur sauta dessus et leur reprocha leur retard. Echizen les observa un moment et demanda, sur son ton toujours aussi neutre :

- Momo-senpai, est-ce qu'on peut y aller bientôt?

Le plus grand força les premières années à s'avancer et ils décollèrent. En chemin, Kei s'installa tout naturellement aux côtés de Momo pour lui parler et Hazue se retrouva à marcher à côté d'Echizen. Ce dernier resta silencieux, mais il lui donnait de temps à autre des coups d'œil. Hazue pour sa part osa à peine le regarder; d'ailleurs, il mit sans le vouloir une distance entre eux.

Ils atteignirent le fastfood sans échanger une parole et se retrouvèrent encore une fois du même côté de la table. Cette fois, Eiji n'était pas là : il avait autre chose de prévu, leur apprit Momo. Pourtant, ça ne changea rien au fait que Momo et Kei firent la discussion à eux tout seuls, et que Echizen était le seul à participer de temps à autre.

Quand ils se laissèrent, Hazue n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche. Personne pourtant ne le lui fit remarquer et il regarda son idole s'en aller avec un étrange sentiment de déception. Néanmoins, Kei le rappela à l'ordre en lui prenant le poignet pour l'amener jusqu'à un terrain. Ils s'y installèrent, raquette en main, et Kei lui demanda, au-dessus du filet :

- Est-ce que tu sais la plus grande différence entre un attaquant et un défensif?

Hazue tenta une réponse :

- L'attaquant attaque et le défensif... défend?

Kei s'esclaffa et le rectifia :

- C'est un peu plus que ça. En fait, c'est surtout une question de point de vue. Le défensif fait tout pour empêcher l'autre d'attaquer; l'attaquant, lui, s'arrange pour être le premier à marquer.

C'était encore trop abstrait pour Hazue et il lui demanda donc :

- Ça veut dire que je dois faire quoi?

- Eh bien, fit l'autre en réfléchissant un peu, logiquement tu as une personnalité plus prudente. Ton réflexe est plutôt d'attendre que l'autre s'impatiente et se tire dans le pied avec une technique trop complexe que tu pourras contrecarrer. Un défensif, s'il est vraiment bon, finit par frustrer son adversaire. La technique de Kaidoh-buchou en est un bon exemple : il fait de longs rallyes qui épuisent son adversaire et c'est ce qui le fait gagner.

Hazue réfléchit un moment et demanda :

- Okay, mais l'attaquant voit les choses comment alors?

- Pour te parler de mon expérience, entama le châtain, j'aime les jeux rapides. J'aime pouvoir gagner un point après quelques coups. En plus, j'ai du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse se sentir heureux d'avoir gagné en se fiant aux erreurs de l'autre. Je me sens mieux quand c'est ma propre technique qui m'a fait gagner le point.

Hazue se sentait encore un peu perdu et il demanda :

- Mais être un attaquant, au final, c'est attaquer, non?

- Hm... oui et non. Personne n'attaque à chaque coup, il vient des moments où il faut jouer un peu défensif. Un bon attaquant sait faire la différence entre un coup trop risqué et un coup plus réaliste. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin de monter au filet pour attaquer, et il n'y a pas que le smash en offensif.

- Je comprends pas trop la différence alors...

- Attends, on va jouer et je vais essayer de te conseiller.

Hazue hocha la tête et Kei lui fit un service par en dessous. Kaidoh junior alla quérir la balle et la renvoya loin de son adversaire. Il resta derrière le terrain pour voir où l'autre allait jouer, mais le fourbe fit une volée qui vint s'échouer juste devant le filet. Avec son grand sourire, il lui expliqua :

- Tu vois, Hazue, c'est un bon exemple d'un coup offensif qui est pas un smash. Je me spécialise dans les volées, d'ailleurs.

- Et donc, tenta de suivre Hazue, je dois jouer ce genre de coups?

- Oui, s'exclama l'autre. Mais ce que je veux que tu comprennes, surtout, c'est que j'ai vu que tu étais au fond et que tu t'approchais pas, alors j'ai tenté une montée au filet pour marquer un point. Un défensif aurait éviter de monter au filet, pour pas laisser l'arrière sans défense, et aurait plutôt viser au fond, vers la gauche, pour te faire courir et te faire perdre de l'énergie. Enfin, encore là, c'est une généralité.

Hazue acquiesça et sentit qu'il commençait enfin à comprendre. Ils échangèrent encore quelques coups et Kei apprit certaines autres techniques à Hazue. Ce dernier s'y essaya avec des résultats plutôt décevants. Quand il réussissait les coups, il avait du mal à bien les placer. C'était explicable parce qu'il était débutant, mais il sentait aussi qu'il se questionnait perpétuellement sur tous les coups qu'il devait faire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Kei conserva la balle et s'exclama :

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Tu es trop fatigué, tu perds ta concentration.

Hazue ne se plaignit pas, puisque l'autre avait raison – il avait du mal à marcher tellement ses jambes le faisaient souffrir. Kei alla leur acheter des jus et, après les avoir bus, ils rentrèrent ensemble.

En chemin, l'adolescent aux cheveux foncés demanda à son ami :

- Kei, Echizen-senpai est polyvalent, non?

- Ouais, comme Tezuka-senpai.

- C'est quoi la différence?

- Hm... un polyvalent adapte son jeu selon l'adversaire. C'est un mélange des deux, en gros. Mais c'est plutôt rare.

Hazue, plein d'espoir, suggéra :

- Je pourrais le devenir, non?

Kei eut un rire et lui répondit :

- Oui, c'est vrai... en fait, ce serait peut-être même plus facile. Mais bon, comme il y a un côté offensif de toute façon, il faut qu'on le travaille quand même. On verra ce que ça donnera. L'important, c'est que tu sois pas défensif, non?

Le plus petit hocha la tête et Kei lui donna un demi-câlin avant de lui dire :

- T'aimes vraiment compliquer les choses, Hazue! Heureusement que je suis là pour t'aider, pas vrai?

Hazue songea, sans le dire, qu'il avait raison : sans lui, il aurait été complètement perdu. Il signifia son appréciation en ne le repoussant pas et Kei garda son impossible sourire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour rentrer chez eux.


	7. Le tournoi de sélection

… _Je suis trop désolée de ce délai! J'étais convaincue d'avoir publié vendredi, pourtant! =O Je suis un boulet! ' Je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus... et vous aurez votre chapitre vendredi prochain, comme prévu!_

_J'aurais plein de choses à dire sur ce chapitre, mais bon, vous verrez bien par vous-même! Encore désolé du délai et j'espère que vous allez aimer!_

* * *

Le tournoi de sélection

Quand Hazue arriva à l'entrainement ce matin-là, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il y avait un attroupement. Il s'en approcha et remarqua qu'on avait affiché quelque chose; néanmoins, comme les troisièmes et deuxièmes années se tenaient juste devant le tableau, il ne put rien voir. Il capta quelques remarques par-ci par-là :

- Kitahara Kei, c'est qui déjà?

- Tu sais, le première année qui parle avec tout le monde? Il a les cheveux châtains...

- Un première année dans le tournoi de sélection?

- Contre Kaidoh-buchou en prime! Il a aucune pitié!

Hazue réussit, de peine et de misère, à se faufiler jusqu'à l'avant et put enfin lire ce qu'on y avait affiché. Il s'agissait de quatre grands tableaux sur lequel il y avait des noms d'inscrits, comme un tournoi. Il remarqua rapidement celui de son meilleur ami, qui était placé juste en dessous de celui de leur capitaine. À peine essayait-il de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait qu'on le repoussa durement et il se retrouva en dehors de la foule.

C'est ce moment que choisit Kei pour arriver. Il sembla saisir la situation en un coup d'œil, parce qu'il aida Hazue à se relever en lui disant :

- C'est l'affiche du tournoi de sélection?

- Je crois, fit le plus jeune. Tu sais ce que c'est?

- Ouais, répondit le plus grand avec un air déterminé. C'est le tournoi qui décide qui sera titulaire.

Hazue laissa échapper, sans s'arrêter :

- Ton nom est là, Kei. Ça veut dire que tu pourrais devenir titulaire dès maintenant?

- Sérieux?

Le châtain avait l'air plus heureux que jamais et Hazue se sentit le besoin de tempérer :

- Par contre, tu vas jouer contre Kaidoh-buchou.

Le sourire de l'autre ne fit que s'agrandir et il lança :

- J'ai qu'à le battre, alors. De toute façon, il est moins fort qu'Echizen-senpai.

Momo avait de toute évidence choisi ce moment pour arriver et il prit Kei dans ses bras en approuvant :

- Kei, toi tu comprends les choses! Tu vas écraser Mamushi!

- Momo-chan, parvint à dire la victime, tu dois te surveiller aussi, bientôt je pourrai te battre.

- T'es encore dix ans trop tôt!

Hazue regarda la chicane qui n'en était pas vraiment une avec un sourire. Momo finit par relâcher son kouhai et dit sur un ton léger :

- Je me demande contre qui je vais jouer. Remarque, je vais tous les battre, peu importe qui.

- Momo-chan, intervint Kei, tu connais pas d'avance les plans?

Le plus grand prit un ton plaignant pour expliquer :

- Non, ce salaud de Mamushi garde tout pour lui!

- C'est que tu ferais tout foirer si t'essayais de m'aider, fit leur capitaine, qui venait à peine de se rapprocher.

Le vice-capitaine se tourna aussitôt pour s'approcher de son rival.

- Tu pourrais au moins me faire approuver.

- C'est pas comme si ton opinion était importante.

- Je suis vice-capitaine, je te rappelle, débile!

- De nom seulement, stupide! C'est moi que Tezuka-senpai a choisi!

- Ouais, ben il m'a choisi comme vice-capitaine, je te signale!

- Surement parce qu'il y avait personne d'autre!

Ils se fixèrent un bon moment dans les yeux et Kei sentit le besoin d'intervenir :

- C'est trop tard pour cette fois, mais il suffit que Kaidoh-buchou en parle à Momo-chan la prochaine fois, non?

Le serpent siffla et répondit en détournant le regard vers le plus jeune :

- Dans cent ans.

Comme c'était à prévoir, Momo le prit par le col en lui criant :

- Enfoiré! Avoue que t'aimes ça me laisser dans l'ombre! En fait t'es qu'un sadique, t'as mis Kei contre toi juste pour avoir le plaisir de le battre! Ben, détrompe-toi, il va te mettre KO!

- Stupide pêche, faut que t'apprennes à respecter un peu plus ton capitaine!

Hazue se demandait si la querelle irait jusqu'aux poings, mais, heureusement, Echizen fit son apparition et lança à son senpai :

- Momo-senpai, je vais prendre la victoire.

Il était tellement hors sujet que tous se tournèrent vers lui. Comme il sentait qu'on ne saisissait pas, il expliqua :

- Pendant le tournoi. Je vais te battre.

Momo délaissa enfin son rival pour s'approcher du prodige et lui demanda :

- Comme ça on va jouer l'un contre l'autre?

- Je pensais que tu le savais, avec ta position de vice-capitaine et tout...

Son sourire montrait clairement qu'il se moquait de lui, mais Momo ne sembla pas capter et lança sur un ton amer :

- Si seulement l'autre imbécile de Mamushi pensait à me parler aussi...

L'autre siffla, mais, pour une fois, il préféra laisser tomber le point et il s'en alla vers les autres titulaires, qui se tenaient tous au même endroit. Momo s'approcha d'Echizen pour lui faire un câlin et il lui demanda :

- Comme ça, on va s'affronter? Je vais être sans merci!

- Je vais te faire pleurer, Momo-senpai.

- Enfoiré!

L'attroupement devant le tableau s'était amoindri et Kei y tira son meilleur ami. Ils regardèrent ensemble et le châtain s'exclama :

- Alors, je vais me battre contre Kaidoh-senpai, Ikeda-senpai, Hayashi-senpai, Fushimi-senpai et Horio-senpai.

- À part Horio-senpai, commenta Hazue, ce sont tous des troisièmes années. Kaidoh-buchou a vraiment pas été clément.

- Hm, il y a que Buchou, Ikeda-senpai et Hayashi-senpai dont je dois me soucier. Au dernier tournoi de sélection, Ikeda-senpai a délogé Hayashi-senpai, du coup il a dû s'entrainer pour reprendre sa place.

- Comme d'habitude, fit Hazue avec de l'admiration, tu connais vraiment bien l'équipe!

- Je suis un fan depuis deux ans aussi.

Horio fit une apparition, accompagné de ses deux amis habituels – Katou et Mizuno –, et lança sur un ton sûr de lui :

- Kitahara-kun, c'est bien dommage, mais tu vas devoir laisser tomber ta place de titulaire.

- Horio-senpai, répondit Kei avec son sourire, j'en suis pas si certain.

- Allons, je suis un deuxième année maintenant, je vais te battre à plate couture!

- Horio-kun, intervint Katou, tu es trop confiant comme d'habitude. En tout cas, fit-il à l'intention du châtain, bonne chance, Kitahara-kun! Je vais t'encourager!

- Merci, Katou-senpai! J'espère te retrouver parmi les titulaires aussi!

Après ces paroles, les deuxièmes années s'éloignèrent et Momo et Echizen s'approchèrent à leur tour. Le plus grand regarda vite fait le bloc dans lequel il était et s'exclama :

- Ah, ça va être facile cette fois-ci!

Echizen acquiesça et tous deux s'en allèrent rapidement. Comme il commençait à y avoir de moins en moins de gens, Hazue tira sur la manche de son meilleur ami pour lui demander :

- Kei, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'en va? Il y a pas d'entrainement?

- Non, expliqua le châtain, pas le temps du tournoi. C'est pour que les joueurs soient à leur maximum.

- Mais... les matchs commencent juste demain, non?

- Ouais, mais tu sais, c'est pas parce que l'entrainement est annulé que les joueurs perdent leur temps pour autant. C'est le moment ou jamais de réfléchir à nos prochains adversaires et à nos stratégies.

Hazue convint que c'était logique et ils se préparèrent à s'en aller. Néanmoins, à peine firent-ils un pas que Kei se fit tirer par le derrière de son chandail dans un mouvement brusque. Le jeune Kaidoh se retourna pour trouver un Daiki plus fâché que jamais. Il souleva littéralement Kei de terre et lui dit :

- T'as du culot! Tu penses quand même pas pouvoir devenir titulaire dès le départ?

Kei conserva son sourire pour répondre :

- Bien sûr que je le pense!

Daiki relâcha sa prise pendant une mince seconde et Kei en profita pour se défaire de son étreinte. Bien sur ses pieds, il lança au plus grand, en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Tu es jaloux, Daiki-kun? T'inquiète pas, tu auras ta chance plus tard!

- Je suis pas jaloux! Je trouve juste que tu prends trop de place!

Ryuu fit son apparition, encore de manière mystérieuse, et dit à son ami :

- Daiki, arrête!

Le presque délinquant claqua sa langue avec dégout et répondit :

- Ryuu... te mêle pas de mes affaires.

- Tout ce qui t'arrive me concerne directement, Daiki, ajouta le garçon sur un ton cryptique.

Le plus grand s'éloigna en murmurant des insultes et Ryuu s'approcha de Kei pour s'excuser :

- Désolé, Kei-kun. En fait, il t'admire, il n'ose juste pas le dire.

Kei eut un sourire et lui assura qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Hazue, pour sa part, osa demander :

- Fukami-kun, quelle est ta relation avec Gotou-kun?

Le garçon plongea ses yeux bleu-vert dans les siens et afficha son éternel sourire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Vous êtes amis d'enfance, non? demanda Kei.

Ryuu se tourna vers Kei pour rétorquer :

- On pourrait dire, oui. Bonne chance pour tes matchs, Kei-kun. J'espère que tu arriveras à gagner ta place de titulaire.

Le châtain le remercia et Ryuu partit rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait plus loin. Hazue laissa échapper, à l'attention de son ami :

- Il est bizarre, Fukami-kun.

Kei lui répondit :

- Il ressemble à Fuji-senpai.

- Fuji-senpai? C'est qui?

- Un ancien du club. Il a tendance à sourire comme ça et il s'exprime un peu pareil.

Hazue se demanda si c'était une obligation d'avoir ce genre de personnage mystificateur dans leur club. Lui et son ami lâchèrent le sujet quand Naoto vint près d'eux pour leur dire :

- Kei-kun, félicitations! J'espère que tu pourras devenir titulaire! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi!

Le châtain le remercia et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le couloir des premières années. Il était encore tôt, aussi ils restèrent en dehors des classes pour discuter.

Quand l'heure arriva, ils se séparèrent et Kei et Hazue entrèrent dans leur classe. Les cours passèrent bien rapidement et, cette fois, ils restèrent en classe pour manger. Kei fit la conversation à ses collègues, sans pour autant délaisser Hazue. Ce dernier se demandait comment il faisait, mais, apparemment, c'était inné chez lui.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent sans problèmes et, quand ils finirent, Kei le traina jusqu'aux vestiaires. En chemin, le plus petit demanda :

- Kei, la pratique est pas annulée?

- Si, mais on doit quand même y aller. La coach va nous parler.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'ajouta rien et ils se retrouvèrent dans le temps de le dire sur les courts. Tous les membres firent aussi leur entrée et formèrent de petits groupes de discussion. Hazue remarqua que Momo et Kaidoh s'ignoraient tout en restant près l'un de l'autre. Manifestement, ils voulaient tous deux que l'autre sache avec certitude qu'il l'évitait, ce qui était un peu paradoxal. Comme on n'en était pas à une contradiction près les concernant, Hazue préféra revenir à Kei et Naoto, avec qui il discutait.

Bientôt, la coach leur signifia de s'installer et ils formèrent des rangs, avec les titulaires à l'avant. Kaidoh, en capitaine qu'il était, prit place à côté de l'adulte, et Momo s'installa à ses côtés. La professeure leur fit à tous un petit discours pour expliquer ce qu'était le tournoi de sélection et pour souhaiter bonne chance à ceux qui défiaient les titulaires en place. Elle laissa la parole à leur capitaine qui leur suggéra de ne pas baisser leur garde et Momo s'esclaffa, avant de dire :

- Mamushi, tu te prends pour Tezuka-senpai maintenant?

- La ferme, Momoshiro, répondit le capitaine.

La plupart des titulaires eurent un sourire, mais, avant que la chicane ne dégénère, leur coach défit les rangs. De petits groupes se formèrent et les courts se désemplirent peu à peu. Momo vint rejoindre Hazue et Kei pour les inviter :

- Hazue, Kei, est-ce que vous êtes libres ce soir?

- Désolé, Momo-chan, j'ai un entrainement spécial à faire pour le match de demain.

- Kei, t'es motivé! Okay, on se voit demain alors!

Momo n'oublia pas de leur donner des câlins à tous les deux avant de partir rejoindre Echizen. Hazue se tourna vers son ami et ce dernier, pour une fois sérieux, lui dit :

- Désolé, Hazue, mais ton entrainement spécial va devoir attendre.

- Ça va, répondit-il avec un sourire, je comprends. J'espère que tu vas gagner demain.

- Mon adversaire est ton grand frère et tu prends quand même pour moi?

Hazue rougit un peu avant de répondre :

- C'est pas comme si je voulais que Kaoru-nii-san perde non plus...

Kei en profita pour lui donner un énième câlin.

- Hazue, t'inquiète, je comprends! Allez, à demain!

- À demain, Kei! Fais de ton mieux!

- Bien sûr!

Sur ces paroles, ils se laissèrent et Hazue se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il aurait aimé s'entrainer par lui-même, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire exactement. Il serait bien allé à une arcade de tennis, mais il n'avait pas d'argent : il avait presque tout dépensé dimanche dernier et les burgers qu'il avait mangés avaient anéanti l'argent qui lui restait.

Il retourna donc chez lui avec l'idée de demander à ses parents d'augmenter son allocation. D'ailleurs, il ne leur avait toujours pas dit qu'il avait commencé le tennis; c'était une bonne occasion de le faire.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du diner qu'il trouva l'occasion de leur en parler. Lui-même, son grand frère et ses deux parents venaient de finir de manger quand il ouvrit la bouche pour dire :

- Maman, papa, je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Son grand frère le regarda et, d'après son air, il savait ce dont il allait parler; néanmoins, il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et Hazue put donc s'exprimer :

- En fait, j'ai décidé de commencer le tennis.

Leur mère, Hozumi, s'exclama de surprise et ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- Mon chéri, je croyais que tu détestais le tennis...

- J'ai changé d'avis.

Leur père, Shibuki, demanda :

- Tu es donc dans le même club que Kaoru?

Ce dernier répondit à sa place :

- Ouais.

Hozumi demanda avec désapprobation :

- Kaoru, tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit?

Pris en faute, l'ainé tenta de se défendre :

- Hazue m'en avait pas parlé non plus. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi il a commencé.

Le plus jeune, qui ne savait pas comment se justifier, baissa le regard et finit par répondre :

- J'ai pas le droit?

Shibuki répondit tout de suite :

- Bien sûr que tu peux! On est juste un peu surpris... tu es sérieux?

En relevant le regard, Hazue répondit :

- Oui.

Hozumi eut un soupir et commenta :

- Vous êtes si secrets tous les deux... vous pouvez nous parler, vous savez.

Les deux acquiescèrent et, après un court silence, ils rirent tous un petit moment. Ensuite, l'air de rien, Hazue demanda à ses parents :

- Au fait, faudrait augmenter mon allocation.

La mère se tourna vers le père et celui-ci répondit :

- Pour le tennis? Okay, on va te donner comme Kaoru maintenant.

- Super!

Pour faire bonne mesure, l'adulte sortit son portefeuille et lui donna quelques billets :

- Tiens, c'est pour reprendre pour ce mois-ci.

- Merci, papa, maman!

Il repartit tout joyeux avec ses billets et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ressortit ses livres sur le tennis et décida de s'entrainer mentalement en lisant les parties qui l'intéressaient.

Au courant de la soirée, on cogna à sa porte et il fut surpris d'y voir son grand frère. Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant que Kaoru lui dise simplement :

- Si t'as besoin d'aide pour t'entrainer... hésite pas.

Avec un sourire, Hazue répondit :

- Okay, Nii-san!

Le plus grand lui fit l'un de ses rares sourires et l'autre lui répondit. Au bout d'un petit moment, alors qu'il s'en retournait, Hazue lui demanda :

- Kaoru-nii-san, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir plus d'endurance?

Le serpent resta silencieux et, au bout de quelques réflexions, il lui répondit :

- Pourquoi pas courir?

Hazue, à son tour, réfléchit, et conclut que c'était une bonne idée. Son grand frère l'invita à venir dans sa chambre et il lui montra le programme d'entrainement qu'il suivait quand il était en première année. Il le lui donna en lui signifiant clairement de ne pas trop en faire et Hazue acquiesça.

À peine retournait-il dans sa chambre qu'il réalisa qu'il comptait sur plusieurs personnes. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir apprendre tout seul... il avait vraiment sous-estimé le tennis. Toutefois, il sentait qu'avec les conseils de Kei et ceux de son grand-frère, il arriverait enfin à quelque chose. Il pourrait peut-être même arriver au niveau d'Echizen.

C'est sur cette belle pensée qu'il s'endormit.


	8. Kei contre Kaidoh

_Ah ha, cette fois je ne suis pas en retard! =) Voilà enfin le début du tournoi de sélection, qui, vous vous en doutez, va durer encore un petit moment. Ce chapitre a aussi un titre trop original parce que voilà! *aucune originalité*_

_Bref. Bonne lecture à vous tous!_

* * *

Kei contre Kaidoh

Bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'entrainement cette journée-là, Hazue se leva comme d'habitude à six heures. Il mangea une fois de plus seul – son grand frère s'entrainait même s'il avait deux matchs plus tard. Vers six heures et quart à peine, il était fin prêt et sortit de sa maison en survêtements.

Le plan d'entrainement de son grand-frère lui conseillait quelques étirements, à faire lentement pour ne pas causer de douleurs. Ensuite de quoi, il y avait un plan du voisinage qui donnait plusieurs routes alternatives et Hazue choisit la plus facile. Il commença par marcher vite, puis, pour tout le reste du trajet, alterna entre course et marche, de manière à ne jamais être complètement essoufflé.

Il revint chez lui passé sept heures. Après une douche rapide, il ressortit et se dirigea vers son collège. Il y arriva avec un peu d'avance et se rendit jusqu'à sa classe.

Kei décida pour sa part d'arriver seulement quelques minutes avant la cloche. Ils ne se parlèrent que bien peu avant la pause du midi, et, durant cette pause, Kei se fit plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée – il s'arrangea quand même pour parler au trois quarts de la classe, mais Hazue voyait la différence. Il tombait souvent dans la lune : il devait penser à son match de l'après-midi. Hazue d'ailleurs avait franchement hâte de le voir et il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il voulait que son meilleur ami gagne ou son grand frère.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et, bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux proches des courts. Hazue s'était changé même s'il n'avait pas de match, et il remarqua que tous les premières années avaient fait de même. Ce ne fut pas long toutefois qu'il vit, se tenant plutôt loin de tout le monde, un très grand adolescent à lunettes qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

Sans penser à tirer son ami, qui de toute façon allait probablement le suivre, Hazue se dirigea vers lui et, quand il en fut proche, il le salua :

- Inui-san!

Le grand lycéen leva les yeux de son cahier et lui répondit sur un ton calme :

- Hazue-kun, comment vas-tu?

Un peu timide, il répondit :

- Ça va bien, et toi?

- Ça va. Tu t'es donc bien mis au tennis?

Le petit hocha la tête et osa demander :

- Qui te l'a dit?

- Je l'ai appris grâce à Kikumaru, bien que l'information ait circulé entre plusieurs mains avant de me parvenir.

Kei fit son apparition et, des étoiles plein les yeux, s'exclama :

- Inui-senpai! J'admire ton Data Tennis! Tu pourrais me donner des informations dis?

En replaçant ses lunettes, le plus grand fixa le châtain et enchaina :

- Kitahara Kei, c'est bien ça? D'après mes informations, tu vas jouer contre Kaidoh aujourd'hui même.

- J'ai combien de probabilités de gagner? fit le châtain plus sérieusement.

- Je ne connais pas tes informations, alors c'est difficile de juger, mais, connaissant le niveau de Kaidoh... 5% seraient un chiffre plutôt juste.

Kei éclata de rire et Hazue fixa son ami en se demandant s'il allait bien. Finalement il se calma et commenta :

- Enfin, 5%, c'est pas zéro... n'est-ce pas, Inui-senpai?

- En effet.

Hazue crut bon intervenir :

- Inui-san, pourquoi es-tu ici?

Le plus grand ferma pour de bon son cahier et rétorqua :

- Pour prendre connaissance des matchs du tournoi, surtout, mais, puisque je suis déjà ici, aussi bien en regarder quelques-uns.

Hazue allait lui demander quels matchs il voudrait voir, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par son grand frère :

- Inui-senpai? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Le plus grand s'approcha du capitaine pour lui dire :

- Ah, Kaidoh! Tu te portes bien?

Le serpent acquiesça et plongea son regard dans celui de son senpai, dans l'attente claire d'une réponse. C'est pourquoi Inui répondit immédiatement :

- Je suis venu voir ce qu'il en était du tournoi de sélection. Je voulais aussi vérifier si Hazue-kun faisait bien partie du club, mais je viens de le constater à l'instant.

Hazue, d'instinct, se recula vers son ami quand son grand frère le fixa, mais ce dernier revint rapidement sur son ainé pour enchainer :

- Qui t'a dit que Hazue était du club?

Inui rouvrit son cahier pour répondre avec exactitude :

- D'après mes informations, Kikumaru a d'abord informé Oishi, qui a tout de suite appelé Tezuka et Fuji, lequel s'est empressé d'appeler Taka-san et moi-même. J'ai rappelé tout le monde pour confirmer et il semblerait bien que ce soit la généalogie exacte de la transmission de cette information.

Kaidoh, qui de toute évidence avait arrêté d'écouter dès le début, s'empressa de clarifier :

- C'est Kikumaru-senpai qui l'a dit à tout le monde?

- Oui.

- Comment il l'a su?

- Il semblerait que, lundi dernier, Momoshiro et Echizen soient allés manger avec Kikumaru. À ce moment, Kitahara-kun s'est invité et c'est ainsi que Kikumaru a fait la connaissance de Hazue.

Le petit Kaidoh, qui connaissait bien son frère, remarqua tout de suite qu'il bouillonnait de rage, et tout ce qu'il dit fut :

- C'est la faute à Momoshiro alors?

- On peut le voir comme ça, fit le plus vieux.

À la vitesse de l'éclair, le serpent décolla en direction de son vice-capitaine pour aller l'étrangler. Hazue resta pour sa part près d'Inui et de Kei et il demanda au premier :

- Inui-san, tu savais que ça allait le fâcher, non?

- 99,99% de chances.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit?

Le probabiliste eut un drôle de sourire et répliqua :

- Il aurait bien fini par le savoir.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que le plus vieux ne déclare :

- Hazue-kun, si tu le veux bien, je vais te laisser. J'ai quelques personnes à aller voir. Bonne chance pour ton match, Kitahara-kun, fit-il à l'intention de ce dernier.

- Inui-senpai, regarde bien mon match! Je vais gagner!

L'adolescent à lunettes acquiesça face à son enthousiasme et s'en alla. Tout de suite après son départ, Kei sauta sur Hazue pour lui demander :

- Hazue, tu connais Inui-senpai?

- Kaidoh-buchou et lui étaient partenaires de double, alors Inui-san est venu quelques fois chez nous.

Le châtain, sans relâcher son étreinte, ajouta :

- Kaidoh-buchou était partenaire avec Momo-chan aussi, et pourtant tu le connaissais pas avant, non?

Hazue, avec un rire nerveux, répliqua :

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait invité Momo-fukubuchou chez nous?

Kei sembla réfléchir, mais il fut évident qu'il n'en avait pas besoin quand il répondit sur un ton catégorique :

- Non.

- Tu vois! Sincèrement, je me demande pourquoi l'ancien Buchou les a choisis comme capitaine et vice-capitaine... ils s'entendent si mal.

Son ami le délaissa pour répondre, avec nonchalance :

- Le club fonctionne quand même, non? C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Oui, mais... tenta Hazue.

- Peu importe, Hazue, tu dois vraiment bien regarder mon match, okay? Je vais faire de la bouillie de Kaidoh-buchou!

Hazue laissa tomber et acquiesça sans un mot. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers les courts et la coach les réunit rapidement pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous là. Kei et Kaidoh se retrouvèrent sur un terrain du bloc A. Un autre match opposant deux troisièmes années avait lieu en même temps, mais tous les spectateurs observèrent plutôt celui du capitaine. D'ailleurs, la plupart de ceux qui n'avaient pas de match le regardaient aussi, de sorte qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes.

Kaidoh junior se retrouva, par chance, près d'Inui – ce dernier pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, si besoin était. Tout près d'eux se trouvait aussi un adulte, une caméra à la main, et Hazue le regarda tant et si bien qu'Inui lui expliqua :

- C'est un journaliste, Inoue-san. Il vient pour écrire un article sur le sujet.

L'adulte se tourna vers eux et, avec un sourire, s'exclama :

- Tu es le petit frère de Kaidoh-kun, non? J'avais entendu des rumeurs comme quoi tu aurais commencé le tennis... c'est donc bien vrai!

- Oui, répondit timidement le plus jeune.

L'adulte s'approcha en lui demandant son nom et Hazue le lui donna. Le journaliste commenta :

- Tu ressembles vraiment à ton grand frère! Est-ce que tu joues depuis longtemps?

- Il commence tout juste, répondit Inui à sa place. Cela dit, Inoue-san, le match est en train de commencer : nous pourrons reprendre plus tard.

- Tu as raison, Inui-kun. Hazue-kun, tu dois prendre pour ton grand frère, non?

Le plus jeune regarda le sol et n'osa pas répondre qu'il n'en avait aucune espèce d'idées, aussi son senpai intervint une fois de plus :

- Kitahara-kun est aussi l'un de ses amis.

- Je vois, fit l'adulte. Difficile de se décider dans ce cas...

Le match débuta sur ces mots. Kei avait obtenu le service; il en fit donc un assez banal et monta immédiatement au filet. Kaidoh lui renvoya un coup prudent et Kei put l'intercepter en une volée. Cela dit, ce ne fut pas le coup qui le fit gagner et le rallye se poursuivit un certain moment.

Après un échange très long, Kei marqua un point. Les autres échanges furent du même ordre et, après pas loin d'une dizaine de minutes, le première année remporta son premier jeu.

- Kaidoh-kun est sans merci, comme d'habitude, commenta Inui.

- Vraiment, ajouta Inoue. Je plains Kitahara-kun.

Hazue, qui ne comprenait pas trop leurs remarques – après tout, il venait de perdre un jeu –, n'osa pas leur demander d'éclaircir et regarda les deux adversaires. Kei, encore en pleine forme, rayonnait de confiance en lui – de toute évidence, il était persuadé de gagner. Kaidoh, pour sa part, avait toujours la même allure. Décidément, soit les deux commentateurs se plantaient, soit Hazue et Kei n'avaient pas saisi quelque chose d'important.

Le prochain jeu fut légèrement différent. Kaidoh, qui avait le service, en fit un qui semblait plutôt rapide, quoique sans effet particulier. Kei réussit à le rendre, mais à peine voulait-il monter au filet qu'il en fut empêché par le capitaine : celui-ci lança un coup si profond que Kei dut rester près de la ligne de fond.

Le jeu se continua ainsi et Kaidoh sortit son fidèle Snake plusieurs fois. Le châtain, avec son jeu acrobatique, arrivait à en rendre la plupart, et, finalement, grâce à un lob de son adversaire, il monta au filet et fit un smash que le serpent ne put rendre.

Au prochain échange, Kei ne put monter au filet et le score monta à 15-15. Le jeu continua de façon tout aussi serrée et on arriva bientôt au score de 40-40. Kei obtint l'avantage, mais le perdit aux mains de son adversaire, avant de le gagner de nouveau et de marquer un deuxième point, lui accordant ainsi un deuxième jeu.

Certains matchs étaient déjà terminés et le score était seulement 2-0 pour Kei. Ce dernier était toujours aussi enthousiaste, mais on voyait qu'il commençait à se fatiguer un peu. Inoue commenta :

- Je me demande combien de temps durera Kitahara-kun.

Inui gribouilla dans son cahier et finit par dire :

- Je dirais tout au plus trois autres jeux. Ça dépend jusqu'à quel point Kaidoh est sérieux.

Hazue tira la manche de son senpai et osa enfin lui demander :

- Inui-san, tu peux m'expliquer?

- Je crois que ça deviendra beaucoup plus clair d'ici quelques jeux. Ça fera un bon entrainement si tu comprends par toi-même.

- Tu es vraiment sans merci, Inui-kun, intervint le journaliste en riant.

- Tout est matière à s'améliorer, fit-il en replaçant ses lunettes. Il faut saisir les occasions de comprendre soi-même. Si à la fin tu ne comprends toujours pas, je t'expliquerai.

Hazue acquiesça et retourna au match. Kei avait retrouvé le service et il put enfin faire son style de jeu favori. Malgré tout, l'échange s'éternisa et Hazue s'en étonna. Kei lui avait bien dit qu'il aimait les jeux courts; dans ce cas, pourquoi tardait-il tant?

Le jeune réalisa qu'il semblait n'obtenir des occasions d'attaquer que très rarement; aussi, même s'il était au filet, il jouait plus défensivement que jamais. Était-ce la faute de Kaidoh?

Kei remporta tout de même l'échange et le jeu sans perdre de point. Cependant, il suait maintenant à grosses gouttes, tandis que Kaidoh était à peine essoufflé. Hazue eut comme un éclair de génie et il s'exclama :

- Kaoru-nii-san a fait exprès d'épuiser Kei!

Inui eut un petit rire et ajouta :

- Exactement. C'est le style de Kaidoh : il empêche l'adversaire d'attaquer à sa guise pour l'épuiser, et, quand il est à terre, il commence enfin l'attaque.

- Alors, fit le plus jeune, même si Kei menait jusqu'à ce moment... il est en train de perdre?

- C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas? intervint le journaliste. Ce doit être dur pour Kitahara-kun...

Hazue eut un regard désolé pour son meilleur ami, qui gardait quand même le sourire. D'ailleurs, il gagna encore le jeu suivant, de même que celui d'après, ce qui fit monter le score à 5-0. Plusieurs spectateurs osèrent suggérer que leur capitaine allait peut-être perdre une fois de plus face à un première année, mais ce ne fut pas long que Kaidoh leur prouva le contraire.

À la fois impressionné par son grand frère et attristé pour son meilleur ami, Hazue regarda comment le score monta et monta en faveur du serpent. Sans parler des jeux, Kaidoh ne lui laissa plus marquer un seul point de tout le reste de la partie. Kei ne sembla pas perdre espoir jusqu'à la fin, mais son jeu tombait en morceaux : des coups qu'il aurait dû prendre lui échappaient, il manquait plusieurs opportunités d'attaquer et arrêta bientôt de jouer avec des acrobaties.

Ce fut un Boomerang de la part de Kaidoh qui acheva le match. Le score de 7-5 était bien pour un première année, mais Kei n'en semblait pas du tout réjoui. S'il avait gardé son sourire tout le long du match, il s'effaça quand il réalisa sa défaite. Les jambes tremblantes sous la fatigue, il se rendit jusqu'au filet pour serrer la main de son capitaine et sortit des courts sans dire un seul mot. Kaidoh ne le retint pas, mais Hazue pour sa part courut vers lui.

Quand il le rattrapa, Kei leva le regard vers lui et lui fit un maigre sourire, avant de lui dire :

- J'ai été nul, pas vrai, Hazue? Pourtant, je savais que c'était son style... j'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt.

Hazue ne savait pas quoi dire et il préféra donc rester silencieux. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à un banc pas trop loin et Kei s'y laissa tomber avec fracas. Heureusement, c'était son seul match de la journée : il n'aurait pas été en mesure d'en jouer un autre. Le jeune Kaidoh, concerné, le regarda et se décida.

- Kei, je vais te chercher un jus. Attends-moi!

Le châtain ne fit même pas un signe d'assentiment et Hazue partit en courant. Il revint bien vite avec deux jus et donna l'un à son ami, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Au bout d'un très long moment de silence, Kei, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert sa bouteille, s'exclama :

- D'abord Echizen-senpai, ensuite Eiji-senpai et, maintenant, Kaidoh-buchou? Je suis vraiment pitoyable...

- C'est pas vrai, insista Hazue, tu es quand même incroyable! Si tu remportes tes autres matchs, tu vas devenir titulaire!

Kei produisit un petit rire et, après s'être tourné vers Hazue, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant de nouveau :

- T'as raison, Hazue, je vais tous les écraser! Kaidoh-buchou ne perd rien pour attendre, je vais le battre la prochaine fois!

Hazue rougit un peu, mais n'osa pas lui dire d'arrêter. D'ailleurs, Kei le délaissa par lui-même et ouvrit son jus. Il en but plus de la moitié en une gorgée et Hazue retrouva le sourire.

Ils se levèrent pour aller voir d'autres matchs, mais, manifestement, ils avaient trop tardé : ils étaient tous terminés. Leur capitaine avait évidemment gagné son match contre Horio, et Momo et Echizen avaient aussi remporté leur match. D'ailleurs, aucun des anciens titulaires n'avait de défaite; alors, à moins que Hayashi ne gagne contre leur capitaine, ce qui était perdu d'avance, il serait recalé.

La victoire d'Ikeda contre Hayashi ramena pour de bon le sourire à Kei, qui s'exclama :

- Si Ikeda-senpai a battu Hayashi-senpai, c'est que je le peux aussi! Il me reste plus qu'à les battre tous les deux et je suis certain d'avoir ma place.

Hazue sursauta quand Daiki s'écria, sans prévenir qu'il était là :

- Kitahara, t'as toujours pas compris que t'es un an trop tôt pour défier les senpais?

Kei garda son sourire – à croire qu'il était inébranlable – pour lui répondre :

- Daiki-kun, toujours aussi sympathique! Ton ami Ryuu est pas avec toi?

Le grand grinça des dents, mais il préféra ne pas répondre et alla dans un autre sens :

- Ikeda-senpai va te battre!

- On verra bien...

Daiki fit un claquement de langue et s'éloigna. Hazue ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait surement attendu Kei, puisque la plupart des premières années étaient déjà partis. Pourtant, s'il le détestait tellement, il aurait dû vouloir ne pas lui parler du tout, n'est-ce pas?

Hazue fut tiré de ses réflexions par Ikuto, qui, comme l'autre, arriva par surprise. Il interpela lui aussi Kei pour lui dire :

- Kitahara-kun, tu as un jeu totalement irréfléchi. Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais bien vu la tactique de Kaidoh-buchou.

Kei n'en afficha rien, mais Hazue sentit qu'il se raidit lorsqu'il répondit à l'intellectuel :

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu l'aurais battu?

- Avec mon niveau actuel, répondit l'autre sur un ton tout aussi neutre, c'est impossible.

Hazue était bouche bée, Kei aussi d'ailleurs : il avait l'air tellement vantard, et, pourtant, il répondait honnêtement qu'il n'avait pas le niveau?

- Cela dit, avec tes capacités, il y aurait eu plusieurs moyens de gagner. Si tu t'étais moins obstiné à toujours vouloir attaquer, tu aurais eu de bonnes chances.

Hazue intervint pour une fois :

- Tsurugi-kun, tu n'étais pas un débutant?

Il replaça ses lunettes en affirmant :

- Au début de la semaine, oui. Maintenant, je sais à peu près tout du tennis.

Kei afficha un air plus féroce, sans quitter son sourire pour autant, et lança :

- Tu veux faire un match contre moi?

- Non merci. Tu es trop fatigué pour pouvoir jouer.

- Laisse-moi en décider par moi-même, proposa le châtain.

- Il n'est pas question de décider quoi que ce soit. C'est un fait, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. Cela dit, même si tu avais été en pleine forme, j'aurais dû refuser. Je ne joue pas les matchs que je sais d'avance que je perdrai.

Kei eut un rire avant de dire :

- T'avoues que tu perdrais contre moi, même si j'ai un «jeu irréfléchi»?

- Pour l'instant, répondit-il. Cependant, je te battrai l'année prochaine.

- Je perdrai pas.

Les deux se fixèrent un moment, avant qu'Ikuto ne dise :

- Tu connais Inui-senpai, non?

Il était tellement hors sujet que Kei prit du retard avant de répondre :

- Ouais, pourquoi?

- Il est parti sans que je puisse lui parler.

Hazue interrompit :

- Tu aurais voulu lui parler?

Ikuto se tourna vers lui et, sans changer d'expression – à croire qu'il ne le pouvait pas –, il l'informa :

- Inui-senpai est la seule personne qui semble avoir un QI assez élevé pour moi. Cela dit, je doute qu'il dépasse le mien.

Ce fut Hazue qui s'emporta cette fois : il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Inui, mais il le respectait assez pour ne pas tolérer qu'on fasse fi de son cerveau. Il lui lança donc comme défi :

- Tu peux le prouver, Tsurugi-kun?

Kei approuva tout de suite et l'autre, étonnamment, ne se fâcha pas. Il sortit plutôt de son sac un petit cube avec plusieurs couleurs. Hazue le reconnut rapidement comme un cube Rubik. L'intellectuel le lui donna et lui demanda :

- Hazue-kun, tu peux le mélanger?

L'interpelé prit l'objet et en mélangea les couleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Ensuite, il le donna à Ikuto, qui, après l'avoir observé quelques secondes à peine, commença à en bouger les pièces à une vitesse incroyable. Au bout d'une minute, il montra le cube parfaitement terminé, avec tous les blocs aux bons endroits. Hazue en fut tellement impressionné qu'il ne dit rien et Ikuto finit par l'informer :

- Je suis encore loin des records mondiaux, mais je ne pratique pas très souvent non plus. Je suis meilleur avec les cubes à cinq carrés, je trouve les trois carrés trop faciles.

Kei ne sembla pas comprendre, parce qu'il demanda :

- C'est quoi le rapport entre ces cubes et le QI?

Pour la première fois, l'expression d'Ikuto eut un léger changement qui pourrait passer pour de l'ennui. Il mélangea bien son cube et le tendit à Kei en lui expliquant :

- Tu comprendras mieux en essayant. Je te le laisse, j'en ai d'autres chez moi. Si tu es vraiment motivé, tu réussiras peut-être à le finir d'ici lundi.

Le châtain regarda un moment l'objet et l'intellectuel s'en fut sans ajouter un mot de plus. Hazue expliqua à Kei :

- J'ai déjà essayé d'en résoudre plus jeune, mais j'ai jamais compris comment ça marchait. Ça prend de bonnes connaissances en mathématiques et beaucoup de logique.

Le sourire de Kei s'agrandit et Hazue sentit qu'il avait complètement manqué le point d'Ikuto. Comme pour lui donner raison, Kei regarda le cube sous toutes ses coutures et lança :

- Okay, je vais le résoudre d'ici ce soir!

Hazue tenta de le convaincre d'abandonner, mais il n'écouta rien et, pendant tout le voyage du retour, il joua avec en tournant les rangées dans tous les sens. Hazue le regarda faire et se demanda en combien de temps il allait abandonner.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il jouait toujours, au point où il en oublia presque de dire au revoir à Hazue. Ce dernier ne lui en tint pas rigueur et retourna directement chez lui.

Avec le tournoi de sélection, il avait oublié qu'on était vendredi. Des amis datant du primaire l'appelèrent pour sortir et il accepta. Il se retrouva rapidement dans un centre d'arcade et regarda les autres jouer : son argent devait servir au tennis maintenant.

Ils mangèrent ensemble et Hazue ne rentra que vers vingt heures. Son grand frère était parti s'entrainer – un vendredi soir! –, alors Hazue se demanda s'il ne devrait pas en faire de même. Néanmoins, il était trop fatigué et décida du contraire. Il joua donc à des jeux vidéos tout le reste de la soirée et ne se coucha que minuit passé.


	9. Quand le chat sort du sac

_J'ai ben failli oublier de publier! Je suis pas super bonne pour me rappeler ce genre de choses il faut croire... Enfin, du coup je suis un peu tard mais pas en retard (selon mon fuseau horaire du moins). Désolé! ^^'_

_Sinon un chapitre où il y a un peu de RyoHazue, yay! =) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand le chat sort du sac

Hazue se leva samedi à neuf heures, ce qui était tôt à son avis. Néanmoins, quand il se retrouva dans sa cuisine, il réalisa que son grand frère était déjà parti courir depuis longtemps et que ses parents avaient quitté pour la journée – un petit message sur la table l'attendait.

Après avoir mangé un petit morceau, il s'habilla en survêtements et partit courir lui aussi. Il prit le même chemin que la veille et cela lui prit comme la dernière fois moins d'une heure.

Une douche plus tard, il n'était même pas midi et Hazue n'avait rien de prévu pour le reste de la journée. Il regardait son téléphone, à la recherche d'une personne à appeler pour sortir, quand il sonna soudain – c'était son tout nouvel et déjà meilleur ami Kei. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre :

- Oui allo?

- Hazue? C'est moi! Ça va?

- Hm, et toi?

- Super! Tu as quelque chose aujourd'hui?

Hazue répondit par habitude – même s'il se doutait de la réponse :

- Non, pourquoi?

Comme pour prouver son point, Kei enchaina tout de suite :

- Ça te dirait qu'on se rencontre dans une heure devant la station?

Le jeune Kaidoh réfléchit quelques secondes, mais, comme il se cherchait justement quelque chose à faire, il répondit :

- Okay!

- Oh, et amène ta raquette!

- Pourquoi?

- Pour aller soutirer des sous à des enfants sans défense! fit-il avec un grand rire. Voyons, Hazue, je pensais que c'était évident!

Son interlocuteur soupira et se répondit lui-même :

- On va jouer au tennis?

- Bien sûr! Il faut continuer ton entrainement secret!

Hazue avait envie de dire qu'il n'avait jamais été secret, mais il préféra lui demander :

- Et ça ira? Tu devrais pas t'entrainer pour tes matchs de la semaine prochaine?

De son ton tout aussi enjoué, Kei lui assura :

- T'inquiète pas pour ça! À tout à l'heure!

- Okay, à tout de suite!

Hazue raccrocha et alla se préparer. Une heure plus tard, il se tenait devant la station, seul. Kei, celui qui l'avait invité, arriva avec un gros quinze minutes de retard et s'excusa à peine – il faut dire, Hazue ne lui en tint pas trop rigueur non plus. Il s'y attendait, à dire vrai; bien qu'ils ne se soient encore jamais donné rendez-vous, le châtain lui avait toujours apparu comme un retardataire.

Ils se dirigèrent aux mêmes courts que les dernières fois et virent qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens – apparemment l'endroit était prisé le samedi. D'un côté, on avait les courts de simples, et de l'autre ceux de doubles. Kei se précipita sur un spectateur et lui demanda comment il pouvait participer. L'adolescent leur expliqua à tous les deux que c'était comme un tournoi : une équipe se propose de jouer contre la dernière équipe gagnante et c'est celle qui remporte qui a le droit de rester pour jouer contre une autre équipe. Les courts de simple fonctionnaient de la même façon.

Après l'avoir remercié, Kei attira Hazue à l'écart pour lui proposer, tout sourire :

- Ça te dirait qu'on joue en double?

Hazue sursauta et répliqua immédiatement :

- Mais Kei, je suis débutant! Je vais juste te ralentir!

- T'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour s'amuser! De toute façon c'est ça ou on joue l'un contre l'autre... ou on rentre chez nous. Et j'ai envie de jouer avec toi.

Hazue allait protester que ce n'était pas le but de son entrainement, mais à peine ouvrait-il la bouche que Kei le traina et lança à la cantonade :

- Est-ce qu'on peut être les prochains?

Le garçon qui leur avait expliqué leur sourit et leur assura :

- D'accord!

Tous autour approuvèrent et Hazue perdit sa chance de refuser. Le duo s'assit sur des marches en attendant que le match se termine. Les joueurs n'étaient pas du niveau de leur club, et Kei était certainement meilleur qu'eux, mais Hazue redoutait quand même leur match. Ils n'avaient jamais joué ensemble; pire, lui-même était un débutant. Il ne savait même pas comment faire des services! Il sentait qu'il allait s'humilier publiquement et il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée.

Le châtain ne l'aida pas du tout en lui assurant que tout irait bien – il avait vu qu'il stressait, mais n'avait pas pensé à annuler leur match de toute évidence. Hazue osa lui demander :

- Kei, on pourrait pas juste s'en aller? On peut s'entrainer demain, ou aller ailleurs...

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Hazue, tout ira bien!

- Je sais même pas faire un service, insista-t-il tout de même. En plus, si je joue avec toi, comme tu es service-volée, je vais devoir me faire un peu plus défensif...

Le châtain sembla enfin réfléchir et, après quelques secondes de silence, il regarda son peut-être partenaire et lui dit :

- C'est vrai... on va du côté des simples alors?

Hazue gigota sur son siège sans démordre pour autant :

- On peut revenir demain aussi...

- Tant qu'à être ici, aussi bien jouer! Attends, Hazue... tu as peur de l'audience?

En plein dans le mile! Le jeune détourna honteusement le regard vers le sol et le châtain lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos :

- Quand tu joueras dans les tournois, tu devras le faire devant plein de gens! Aussi bien t'y habituer tout de suite!

- Oui, mais, continua Hazue, à ce moment-là, je serai meilleur...

Le châtain eut un soupir indécodable et se releva soudainement en lui assurant :

- D'accord, on s'en va! Ça te dirait les arcades de tennis à la place? On jouera pas l'un contre l'autre, mais je peux t'aider à bien te placer.

Hazue approuva et Kei se dirigea vers le garçon qui leur avait tout expliqué pour lui dire qu'ils partaient tout compte fait. Celui-ci eut une mine dubitative, mais les laissa aller. Les deux jeunes partirent donc en direction d'une arcade de tennis.

Après avoir changé de l'argent pour de la monnaie, Hazue s'installa dans le compartiment avec sa raquette. Son ami lui proposa de faire quelques coups d'abord et de lui donner des conseils après. Le jeune Kaidoh s'exécuta donc et réussit à rendre la plupart des balles.

Quand la machine s'arrêta, Kei le félicita en entrant dans le compartiment. Toutefois, il lui précisa qu'il ne se tenait pas de la bonne façon et tenta de lui montrer comment faire en posant d'abord ses mains sur ses hanches. Hazue sentait son souffle sur son cou quand il lui expliqua qu'il devait mieux plier les genoux et balancer son centre de gravité. Ensuite, il posa la main sur son bras pour lui montrer comment il devait le positionner et le débutant ressentit un frisson le traverser.

Ce ne fut pas long que son ami le laissa et Hazue tenta de faire ce qu'on lui avait appris, avec plus ou moins de succès. Durant l'après-midi, Kei revint par trois fois le toucher pour le placer et, chaque fois, le garçon eut de drôles de réactions qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. C'était comme si, pour la première fois, il était conscient de combien son ami le touchait et quels endroits qu'il frôlait en particulier. C'était étrange, mais pas totalement désagréable.

N'empêche que, cette journée-là, Hazue ne s'améliora pas beaucoup. Kei se fit tout de même optimiste, mais son ami ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Ils rentraient tranquillement chez eux quand, soudain, ils se firent appeler :

- Hazue-kun, Kei-kun!

Ils se retournèrent pour surprendre Naoto. Kei s'approcha de lui et le salua :

- Oh, Naoto-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin?

- J'étais parti acheter de nouvelles chaussures, fit-il en montrant son sac. Et vous deux?

- Je donnais un entrainement secret à Hazue!

Ce dernier se demanda en quoi il était secret s'il divulguait l'information à tout le monde, mais détermina qu'il aimait la sonorité de l'expression. Naoto devait penser comme lui parce qu'il fit une moue dubitative :

- Kei-kun, si tu me le dis, c'est plus tellement secret.

Le châtain eut un grand rire et confirma :

- C'est vrai, mais j'aime comment ça sonne!

Hazue émit un soupir face à la déclaration de son ami – parce qu'il ne réalisait pas la stupidité de la chose – et Naoto eut une réaction à peu près semblable. Néanmoins, le jeune Kaidoh préféra changer de sujet :

- Naoto-kun, tu avais quelque chose de prévu après? Ça te dirait de venir manger avec nous? Je meurs de faim.

Le jeune fit un sourire et répondit :

- Okay!

Kei sauta sur Hazue pour lui dire :

- Et moi, tu me demandes pas mon avis?

- Parce que tu diras oui. Tu allais l'inviter de toute façon, pas vrai?

Kei acquiesça et délaissa son ami. Ils décidèrent les trois ensemble d'aller manger des ramens. Rendu au lieu en question, après voir commandé, Naoto, qui s'était assis devant les deux amis, leur demanda :

- Je sais que ça parait un peu intrusif, mais... est-ce que vous êtes amis d'enfances?

Kei fut le premier à nier :

- Non, on se connait juste depuis le début de la semaine en fait... pourquoi?

Naoto baissa les yeux en rougissant et expliqua :

- C'est juste que... vous vous appelez sans titres honorifiques et vous semblez bien vous connaitre.

Hazue s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau – il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait arrêté d'utiliser le _kun_! Kei, après un rire nerveux, s'exclama :

- C'est juste moins de trouble de pas mettre de titres... et disons que ça a cliqué entre nous deux... c'est tout.

Naoto fit un son sceptique, mais leur commande arriva, ce qui mit fin à la discussion. Après un silence durant lequel ils entamèrent leur repas, Naoto reprit la conversation sur un autre sujet :

- Au fait, j'ai un collègue de classe qui est allé à la même école primaire que Gotou-kun et Fukami-kun.

Hazue releva le regard avec intérêt et Kei commenta :

- Ah oui?

- Comme je le pensais, fit l'informateur en herbe, ils sont amis depuis l'enfance. Mon collègue ne les connaissait pas beaucoup, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ils ont tous les deux beaucoup changé dans la dernière année.

- Comment? demanda Hazue, plus intrigué qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Le jeune se pencha vers eux comme un maniganceur et leur confia :

- Il parait que c'était Fukami-kun la brute avant et que Gotou-kun était un pleurnichard. Il portait même des lunettes!

Kei eut un rire incrédule et répliqua :

- Daiki-kun, avec des lunettes? Je l'imagine pas du tout!

- Je t'assure, insista-t-il. Il doit porter des verres de contact maintenant.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont changé autant? intervint Hazue.

Avec une expression à la fois déçue et inquiète, Naoto se cala sur son siège et expliqua :

- C'est bien là le problème, il sait pas du tout pourquoi. C'est arrivé presque du jour au lendemain et personne a jamais compris ce qui s'était passé.

Le silence s'installa pendant que tous trois réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ce fut Kei qui, finalement, conclut le sujet :

- Je pense qu'on le saura jamais, à moins de leur demander...

Naoto le contredit :

- On pourrait toujours faire des recherches.

Hazue fut le premier à réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et il tenta de raisonner ses amis :

- Kei, Naoto-kun, vous croyez pas qu'on se mêle de ce qui nous regarde pas?

L'instigateur du sujet sursauta et afficha une expression de honte mêlée d'inquiétude et de curiosité – drôle de mélange. Kei pour sa part sourit plus large et, après avoir posé sa main sur son épaule, dit à Hazue :

- T'as raison, Hazue! S'ils veulent qu'on le sache, ils nous le diront!

- C'est pas comme si on était tellement amis non plus, ajouta Hazue.

Kei l'emprisonna dans une étreinte et lui assura avec une voix trop enjouée :

- Voyons, tous les membres du club sont mes amis!

Hazue préféra ne pas le contredire et le repoussa, mais l'autre se fâcha faussement de sa froideur. Le jeune Kaidoh tenta de se défendre en argüant qu'il était trop collant. La querelle prit une plus grande ampleur, jusqu'à ce que Naoto rie et leur avoue :

- Vous ressemblez à deux frères!

Hazue et Kei eurent un regard de connivence avant de se relâcher et de se remettre à manger. Naoto les regarda faire avec un sourire difficile à interpréter et se remit à son repas lui aussi.

Quelque temps plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau à l'extérieur et Naoto leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée en se dirigeant dans une direction opposée. Kei et Hazue reprirent donc le chemin jusqu'à chez eux en discutant de tout et de rien.

Dimanche fut une journée calme et relaxe pour les Kaidoh. Les parents s'occupèrent de faire un peu de ménage et Kaidoh les aida avec joie. Hazue pour sa part prétexta qu'il rencontrait des amis et sortit – pas question qu'il fasse lui aussi des corvées. Il ignorait pourquoi son grand frère aimait tant nettoyer, mais il lui en était souvent reconnaissant, car, de cette façon il pouvait souvent s'en passer.

Il déambulait dans les rues, sans destinations, quand il décida d'aller à la boutique de tennis – il avait sa raquette avec lui, même s'il n'avait pas prévu jouer. Il entra dans la boutique encore une fois déserte et le vendeur, Takahashi, le salua du comptoir :

- Oh, Hazue-kun, déjà de retour?

Le garçon s'approcha et expliqua honnêtement :

- Je passais dans le coin.

- Parfait, fit le blond, tu peux regarder ce que tu veux. On n'a pas reçu de nouveau stock depuis dimanche dernier cela dit.

Hazue s'installa devant la caisse et demanda en hésitant à l'adulte :

- J'ai vu à l'école des gens qui mettaient un genre de ruban sur leur raquette...

- Oh, tu parles de surgrippe? C'est vrai, t'en avais pas acheté la dernière fois!

- Oui et justement, continua le jeune, je me demandais ce que ça faisait.

L'adulte contourna le comptoir en lui demandant :

- Tu as ta raquette, non? Sors-la, je vais t'expliquer.

- Merci, fit-il timidement en s'exécutant.

L'adulte empoigna la raquette et lui montra le manche en lui expliquant :

- Tu vois le ruban qu'il y a autour? On appelle ça le grippe, ça permet à la raquette de ne pas te glisser des mains. Le surgrippe sert à la même chose en fait. Certains n'en mettent pas, mais, dans ce cas, il faut songer à remplacer de temps à autre le grippe et c'est un peu plus compliqué. Même si c'est plus cher sur le coup, je recommande d'utiliser le surgrippe, parce qu'à la longue c'est moins cher et tu as plus de choix en prime.

Hazue acquiesça et l'autre enchaina :

- J'ai le modèle qu'il te faudrait, viens, je vais te montrer.

Ils arrivèrent dans la section des accessoires divers et le vendeur, en habitué, s'arrêta pile au bon endroit et, après quelques coups d'œil, repéra le produit qu'il cherchait. Il expliqua alors à son client les bienfaits de ce surgrippe, qui était noir, et Hazue, après quelques hésitations, accepta de l'acheter.

De retour à la caisse, avant de payer, le plus jeune avoua :

- Takahashi-san, je sais pas comment on est censé mettre ça...

- Attends, lui assura le blond avec un sourire, je vais te montrer après que tu auras payé. Au fait, est-ce que tu voulais autre chose?

Hazue réfléchit et, après quelques secondes, répondit :

- Non, je pense que c'est tout.

Le vendeur, tout sourire, acquiesça et Hazue paya son achat. Ensuite de quoi, Takahashi déballa le ruban et l'installa sur sa raquette en lui expliquant bien comment faire. Hazue l'en remercia et, avant de quitter la boutique, lui demanda :

- Au fait, Takahashi-san... c'est moi ou vous avez très peu de clients?

L'adulte s'esclaffa et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ce fut plutôt son patron, Matsuda, qui répondit, après avoir apparu comme par magie :

- On a beaucoup de clients fidèles.

Takahashi tempéra son rire et Hazue baissa le regard par gêne. Matsuda s'approcha du comptoir et, en s'appuyant dessus, lança au jeune garçon :

- Merci d'être revenu, Hazue-kun.

L'interpelé, dans un geste trop poli, se pencha vers l'avant sans un bruit et il entendit le blond rire une fois de plus. Quand il se releva, il lança un regard rapide vers le plus jeune qui lui fit un gros sourire et quitta rapidement la boutique.

De retour dans la rue, Hazue commença à marcher en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait encore quelques heures à tuer avant que le ménage de sa famille ne se termine. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand il fonça une fois de plus dans une personne. L'autre était de toute évidence aussi dans la lune, parce qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol.

Hazue, avec une impression de déjà-vu, leva le regard sur celui qu'il avait bousculé et réalisa qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus d'Echizen. Il se releva rapidement en s'excusant et l'autre adolescent fit de même – sans s'excuser cela dit. Après un court silence, Echizen plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune et s'exclama :

- Ah, Hazue.

Celui-ci s'excusa une fois de plus et ils restèrent dans un silence embarrassant. Finalement, le plus vieux, en regardant le sac sur son épaule, demanda :

- Tu allais jouer au tennis?

- Euh, non, s'expliqua Hazue, en fait, je reviens d'une boutique.

L'autre fit un son d'assentiment et lança :

- Bon, dans ce cas...

Sans savoir ce qui le prit exactement, Hazue proposa, la voix un peu tremblante :

- Euh, Echizen-senpai, est-ce que tu avais quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui?

Le prodige s'arrêta dans son élan et jaugea le plus jeune du regard. Il répondit sur un ton ennuyé :

- Pas vraiment.

Le jeune Kaidoh serra les poings et, en rougissant, demanda :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir manger avec moi?

Echizen sembla hésiter un court instant, mais il produisit son rictus habituel et lança :

- Okay, mais c'est toi qui paies.

Hazue se contenta d'acquiescer en hochant la tête et le rictus d'Echizen se défit pour présenter son expression plus ennuyée. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers un fastfood près de là sans parler. Le silence persista jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assoient à une place, face à face – Hazue avait effectivement payé le repas à son senpai. Ils commençaient à manger quand Echizen lança innocemment :

- Hazue, tu te fais une place dans le club.

Avec honnêteté, le plus jeune expliqua :

- Les entrainements sont difficiles, mais je crois que ça ira.

Echizen acquiesça et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Hazue en profita pour s'insulter intérieurement d'avoir proposé de manger ensemble. Il essaya aussi de trouver un sujet de conversation, mais c'était le vide dans sa tête. Il sentait son visage en feu et arrivait à peine à manger son repas.

Son senpai pour sa part ne manquait pas d'appétit, parce qu'il lui demanda en pointant son repas :

- Est-ce que tu vas finir?

Hazue secoua la tête sans oser le regarder dans les yeux et l'autre continua :

- Je peux en prendre?

- B-bien sûr! s'exclama le plus jeune en lui donnant immédiatement ses frites.

Le senpai continua à manger et Hazue l'observa par en dessous. De proche, il réalisait qu'il avait vraiment un beau visage : ses traits étaient fins, ses grands yeux noisette pleins de nuance. Ses cheveux, qui avaient tendance à lui tomber dans les yeux, paraissaient soyeux. Hazue fut sorti de son observation quand ses yeux se levèrent pour se poser dans les siens. Il n'arriva pas, pour une fois, à détourner le regard.

Après plusieurs secondes où Hazue crut mourir au moins trois fois, les lèvres d'Echizen s'étirèrent en un petit sourire à mi-chemin entre la moquerie et la joie. Les yeux plus pétillants qu'il ne les avait encore vus, Echizen lui demanda sournoisement :

- Au fait, Momo-senpai m'a dit que tu avais trouvé ton style... tu es un attaquant, alors?

Hazue n'était sûr de rien, mais il avait l'impression que l'autre avait deviné son mensonge. Il bafouilla néanmoins une réponse :

- O-oui, c'est ça.

Echizen enfin détourna le regard pour dire sur un ton à la fois léger et lourd de sous-entendus :

- Tout le contraire de Kaidoh-senpai...

Hazue déglutit et fixa son hamburger à moitié mangé. Il n'avait plus faim, plus du tout d'ailleurs. Son senpai, quant à lui, avait déjà fini et, après s'être levé, il lui lança sur son ton ennuyé :

- Bonne chance pour t'éloigner le plus possible de Kaidoh-senpai.

Comme Hazue ne répondait rien, Echizen enchaina :

- À demain.

Sur ces paroles, il était déjà parti. Hazue resta pour sa part un moment sur son banc et tenta d'analyser le comportement cryptique de son senpai. Néanmoins, sa première hypothèse restait presque impossible à contredire : il savait que Hazue était défensif. C'était la seule conclusion possible.

Désespéré, il se releva et reprit le chemin jusqu'à chez lui. C'était surtout à Echizen qu'il avait voulu cacher cet état de fait, mais c'était lui qui l'avait deviné en premier. Il se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi il perdurait dans cette direction.

Cela dit, il ne songea pas une seule fois à la possibilité d'avouer la vérité – il était trop tard de toute façon.


	10. Moment de vérité

_Eh he, pas de retard cette fois! Alors, comme le nom du chapitre l'indique, c'est un moment de l'histoire assez important. Il se passe comme d'habitude beaucoup de choses, j'espère juste que les matchs ne seront pas noyés dans le reste._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Moment de vérité

Ce lundi-là, Kei aurait deux matchs à faire. S'il n'en perdait aucun, il était presque certain de faire partie des titulaires; si au contraire il en perdait ne serait-ce qu'un seul, ça en était fini pour lui. Il ne pourrait retenter sa chance que deux mois plus tard, et si l'équipe ne se rendait pas jusqu'au tournoi du Kantou, il perdrait la chance de jouer dans un tournoi officiel pour cette année.

C'était donc un euphémisme de dire qu'il était motivé à gagner. Hazue le sut au moment même où il le vit : son grand sourire habituel était moins large et ses yeux regardaient plus loin que lui, comme s'il était déjà à son match. Le jeune Kaidoh ne lui tint donc pas rigueur de son manque de concentration dans leur discussion.

Les cours du matin s'avérèrent longs et pénibles pour Hazue. Il regarda les terrains de tennis avec un soupir et se remémora qu'il n'aurait pas d'entrainement avant jeudi; certes, il continuait de courir le matin et il prévoyait le faire ce soir-là aussi, mais c'était tout de même différent de la pratique officielle.

Il rejeta ses réflexions quand le midi arriva et Kei, après avoir englouti son sandwich, le délaissa pour aller frapper des balles contre un mur – pour évacuer le stress de devoir attendre avant de jouer, supposa Hazue. Ce dernier se demanda aussi si cela n'allait pas nuire à son endurance – il avait quand même deux matchs à jouer – mais préféra ne pas en parler au châtain, qui devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouva tout seul bien rapidement et, au lieu de discuter avec les gens de sa classe, il décida de se promener dans sa nouvelle école. Il n'en avait pas exploré tous les bâtiments encore et il essaya de retrouver son chemin parmi tous les couloirs. Sans le vouloir vraiment, il parvint au couloir des troisièmes années et plus particulièrement à la classe de son grand frère.

Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci ne le vit pas et il s'en fut sans aller le voir. Il passa également dans le couloir des deuxièmes années pour surprendre Echizen en train de manger en compagnie de Katou et compagnie. Encore une fois, il ne s'arrêta pas, et, bientôt, il se retrouva à l'extérieur.

Ses pieds le menèrent tout naturellement jusqu'aux courts, qui étaient vides, et il les regarda avec un étrange sentiment de mélancolie. Il s'apprêtait néanmoins à faire demi-tour quand on l'apostropha sans prévenir :

- Hazue-kun, il n'y a personne à l'heure actuelle.

Il se retourna pour surprendre le regard bleu-vert de Ryuu. Ce dernier souriait comme à l'habitude et Hazue se remémora ce que lui avait dit Naoto. Il essaya, sans succès, de l'imaginer bagarreur, et ne réussit qu'à produire un rire nerveux.

Ryuu ne releva pas et s'installa à ses côtés pour regarder les terrains. Hazue y reporta son attention et l'autre enfin reprit la parole :

- Cet après-midi, nous saurons si Kei-kun fera partie des titulaires ou non.

- Je crois que oui, fit Hazue malgré lui.

Ryuu le regarda avec attention.

- Tu penses qu'il va battre Ikeda-senpai?

Hazue joua nerveusement avec ses mains et finit par répondre sur un ton incertain :

- Je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que oui. Et s'il bat Ikeda-senpai, il va battre Hayashi-senpai aussi.

- Tu as confiance en lui à ce que je vois.

Ils se turent tous deux, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hazue osa enfin l'interroger sur un sujet qu'il savait pourtant personnel :

- Fukami-kun, il t'est arrivé quelque chose l'année dernière?

Son sourire se défit un peu, mais il garda son habituel air énigmatique.

- En effet, comme il en arrive à bien des gens un peu partout.

Le jeune Kaidoh ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi curieux et, même s'il savait qu'il commençait à devenir agaçant, il insista :

- En rapport avec Gotou-kun, non?

Ryuu plongea pour la première fois de la journée son regard dans le sien pour répliquer, sur un ton si grave qu'il n'appelait aucune répartie :

- C'est quelque chose qui le concerne beaucoup plus que moi en vérité.

Hazue ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec la remarque qu'il avait lancée à son ami d'enfance la semaine passée : _Tout ce qui t'arrive me concerne directement, Daiki._ Malgré la curiosité qui ne faisait qu'augmenter, il préféra se taire enfin. Après tout, il venait de lui signifier plutôt clairement qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'il devrait demander à Daiki s'il voulait réponse à ses questions; comme ce n'était pas pour tout de suite (il lui faisait trop peur), il devrait supporter de ne pas le savoir.

La cloche sonna, leur rappelant à tous les deux qu'ils avaient encore des cours auxquels assister. Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent, avant de se rendre chacun à leur classe. L'après-midi passa rapidement et arriva bien vite la fin des classes.

C'était la folie autour des terrains, comme le vendredi dernier. Kei avait trainé Hazue comme à son habitude, mais il le délaissa rapidement pour aller parler avec des deuxièmes années. Le petit frère du capitaine pour sa part préféra regarder la foule pour voir les gens qu'il y avait. Le journaliste Inoue était toujours là, mais Inui n'y était pas. Il en était encore à examiner des gens quand le silence se fit peu à peu autour de lui.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait jusqu'au moment où un adolescent, surement un lycéen, s'avança parmi les gens avec un air impassible sur le visage. Tous le fixaient en chuchotant et Hazue put percevoir quelques répliques :

- C'est Tezuka-buchou!

- Quoi? Il était pas en Allemagne?

- Si, il se préparait même à devenir pro!

Hazue n'en crut pas ses oreilles et le crut encore moins quand son grand frère, qui était d'abord occupé à se chicaner pour la millième fois avec son vice-capitaine, le salua de la façon la plus polie qui soit – c'est à dire en se penchant vers l'avant :

- Tezuka-buchou!

Momoshiro pour sa part extériorisa la surprise de l'équipe au grand complet :

- Buchou? T'étais pas en Allemagne?

Le légendaire joueur replaça ses lunettes et répondit de sa voix forte et calme :

- C'est toi le capitaine, maintenant, Kaidoh, alors ne m'appelle plus ainsi. Il en va de même pour toi, Momoshiro. Pour répondre à ta question, j'avais quelques problèmes à régler et je suis de retour au Japon pour une semaine seulement. J'ai pensé à venir voir ce qu'il en était du club. J'espère ne pas vous déranger.

- Bien sûr que non, fit Kaidoh du ton le plus enthousiaste qu'il pouvait faire. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Mamushi, insista Momo.

Leur capitaine n'osa surement pas se fâcher devant l'ancien joueur de Seigaku, parce qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa remarque. Echizen en profita pour s'avancer et saluer Tezuka, avant que tous les deuxièmes et troisièmes années en fassent de même.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Hazue n'avait toujours pas bouger, mais Tezuka, toujours sans expression, se tourna vers lui et ils s'échangèrent un regard. Avec tact, l'ancien capitaine prit congé de la petite foule qui s'attroupait autour de lui et s'approcha de Hazue. Lorsqu'il en fut assez proche, il s'exclama :

- Tu es Hazue, le petit frère de Kaidoh.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais il acquiesça quand même et l'autre ajouta :

- À ce qu'on m'a dit, tu n'as jamais vraiment jouer au tennis. Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu as commencé et ne te conseillerai pas plus d'arrêter. Je te dirai simplement une chose : ne te compare pas à ton frère.

C'était impossible que quiconque ait manqué ce qu'il lui avait dit, tant le silence était pesant autour d'eux, et Hazue était tellement intimidé qu'il ne savait pas comment répondre. D'ailleurs, attendait-il vraiment une réponse? N'était-ce pas plutôt une recommandation? Comme pour prouver son point, le plus vieux fit demi-tour et marcha en direction de Kei.

Le châtain, qui était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude, se tint droit et fier devant son senpai. Ce dernier le regarda au travers de ses lunettes et octroya à lui aussi une part de sa sagesse :

- Kitahara Kei, surtout, ne baisse pas ta garde.

Le visage sérieux de Kei se défit soudainement en un gros sourire et il demanda :

- Tu me dis pas de devenir le pilier de Seigaku?

Un frisson parcourut l'audience et Kaidoh tenta d'intervenir, mais Tezuka leva la main, le coupant dans son élan, et répliqua :

- Ce n'est plus mon travail. C'est à Echizen de décider maintenant.

Ledit Echizen se contenta d'un rictus et Kei partit à rire. On se détendit tout autour et finalement la coach intervint pour faire commencer les matchs.

Le premier match du bloc de Kei opposait justement le châtain à Ikeda – un autre match opposait en même temps Horio à un troisième année, mais personne ne prit la peine de le regarder. La majorité des spectateurs choisirent de regarder le match de Kei plutôt que celui des autres titulaires. Tezuka ne fit pas exception, ni Inoue d'ailleurs.

Hazue se plaça stratégiquement près du journaliste, qui questionna tout de suite Tezuka :

- Tezuka-kun, je ne savais pas que tu rentrais d'Allemagne si tôt.

- J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon visa et j'ai dû revenir pour remplir des papiers.

Inoue soupira en acquiesçant :

- La paperasse, des fois... enfin, au moins tu pourras voir les matchs. Tu comptes revenir demain aussi?

- Si je ne suis pas une gêne.

- Je suis certain que non, fit le journaliste. Les joueurs sont encore plus motivés maintenant que tu es là.

Un court silence s'installa avant que l'adulte ne change de sujet :

- Ce qui est dommage, c'est que tu as manqué le match opposant Kaidoh-kun à Kitahara-kun.

L'ancien capitaine ne broncha pas et laissa son regard suivre le première année qui s'échauffait. Inoue enchaina :

- C'était un beau match! Kaidoh-kun a gagné à la fin, mais Kitahara-kun a été un adversaire coriace.

Le plus jeune ne fit aucune remarque et le silence s'installa une fois de plus. Hazue enfin décida d'intervenir. Timide, il demanda :

- Tezuka-san, pourquoi est-ce que tu étais en Allemagne?

Inoue s'apprêta à répondre, mais l'interpelé le coupa :

- J'ai eu une offre pour devenir joueur professionnel. Je vais bientôt participer à un tournoi.

Hazue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles; la stupéfaction dut se lire sur son visage, parce qu'Inoue rit un peu et expliqua :

- Eh oui! malgré ses quinze ans, Tezuka-kun est déjà parmi les pro.

- C'est fou, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Hazue.

L'adulte acquiesça, mais le jeune professionnel préféra se taire. Comme le match commençait, tous firent de même.

Kei obtint le service, ce qui n'était pas un maigre avantage. À peine avait-il servi qu'il monta au filet. Ikeda lui renvoya la balle et Kei fit une habile volée qui tomba juste devant le filet, lui octroyant immédiatement un point. Le jeu se déroula de la sorte et en quelques minutes à peine, il l'avait déjà gagné.

Le prochain jeu tomba également aux mains de Kei, de même que le suivant, et bientôt le score atteignit le 4-0. Le troisième année ne semblait pas se retenir, mais le plus jeune se montrait meilleur que lui. De plus, il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue cette fois.

Kaidoh, qui s'était trouvé un chemin jusqu'à Hazue sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, commenta :

- Il va gagner.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui et précisa :

- Kei?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Kaidoh finit par acquiescer. Hazue en ressentit du soulagement quand Inoue et Tezuka abondèrent également dans son sens.

La suite prouva d'ailleurs leur théorie. Ikeda réussit à gagner deux autres matchs avant de laisser la victoire au plus jeune. Ce dernier s'exclama de joie et, après s'être réhydraté, se lança sur Hazue pour lui dire à quel point il était fort. Il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, surtout parce qu'il était plein de sueur, mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

Kei se défit de lui pour regarder Kaidoh et lui lancer :

- Buchou, je vais devenir titulaire et au prochain match de sélection, je vais te battre.

Kaidoh siffla et se fit le plus menaçant possible pour lui répondre :

- T'es encore dix ans trop jeune!

C'est ce moment que choisirent Momo et Echizen pour réapparaitre – leur matchs à eux venaient de se terminer et ils étaient évidemment vainqueurs. Momo se lança sur Kei pour le féliciter et celui-ci prétexta que ce n'était rien. Echizen quant à lui se tint près de Hazue, un jus dans les mains, et se contenta de boire en observant la scène.

Le châtain dut retourner sur les terrains pour faire son deuxième match contre Hayashi, et Kaidoh dut lui-même entrer pour disputer son match contre Ikeda – c'était dire que son destin était déjà scellé. Cette fois, certains préférèrent aller du côté de leur capitaine; cependant, Hazue, Momo, Tezuka, Inoue et Echizen restèrent de côté de Kei.

Momo en profita pour se servir de Hazue comme d'un accoudoir et demanda de sa voix trop forte ce qu'il advenait de Tezuka. Ce dernier expliqua qu'il se portait bien, mais qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes avec la bureaucratie. La discussion s'en tint là, parce que le match débuta.

Kei mena cette fois également, et ce, depuis le début. Quand le score en était à 0-3 pour Kei, Echizen partit chercher un autre jus. Il ne revint qu'un match plus tard, moment où la vague tournait plutôt en faveur de Hayashi.

En effet, le score monta tant et si bien qu'il s'égalisa à 3-3. Kei commençait à se fatiguer et ça paraissait – ses coups manquaient de finesse, il ratait des balles et n'arrivait plus à être acrobatique. C'était sa deuxième partie de la journée; pour lui qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'endurance, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Néanmoins, il remporta le jeu suivant et Hayashi fit de même. Le score resta égalitaire jusqu'à 6-6 – à ce moment, Kaidoh avait depuis longtemps terminé son propre match et avait rejoint les observateurs. Le jeu décisif s'entama sur le service de Kei et il réussit à faire un point. S'enchainèrent ensuite plusieurs rallyes, mais heureusement Kei remporta le jeu avec 14-12.

Le châtain n'eut même pas la force d'aller serrer la main de son adversaire. Il tomba sur le sol et resta un long moment couché sur le dos pour récupérer. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Hazue se tenait à ses côtés, sa serviette et une bouteille d'eau à la main. Kei se rassit et prit le tout avec un remerciement; Hazue pour sa part lui sourit.

Quand enfin il put se relever, la plupart des premières années vinrent le féliciter – mis à part évidemment Daiki. Même Ikuto se présenta, quoique ce ne fut que pour lui dire sur un ton sans émotion qu'il aurait pu faire mieux, mais que c'était déjà bien. Les deuxièmes années aussi le félicitèrent, sauf Horio qui était occupé à bouder dans un coin – il n'était pas devenu titulaire cette fois-ci non plus, bien qu'il en soit le seul surpris. Même Kaidoh eut un mot gentil – pas méchant serait peut-être plus juste – et Momo était d'un enthousiasme débordant.

D'ailleurs, hormis dans le bloc A, aucun des anciens titulaires n'avaient eu de défaites; manifestement, à part l'ajout de Kei – qui était presque certain à l'heure actuel – à la place d'Ikeda, il n'y aurait aucun changement à l'équipe.

Peu à peu, les gens se dispersèrent. Les premières années avaient déjà commencé à défaire les filets et Hazue réalisa qu'il n'aurait rien à faire de plus, ce dont il se sentait un peu coupable. Ils allèrent donc tous se changer.

Pour fêter la victoire de Kei, Momo l'invita – ainsi que Hazue et Echizen – à venir manger des hamburgers, arguant qu'il allait payer pour le châtain. Echizen lui aussi tenta sa chance, mais le plus vieux refusa de payer et son cadet n'insista pas. Cela dit, avant que le quatuor ne puisse s'en aller, ils saluèrent leur ancien capitaine qui leur assura qu'il viendrait le lendemain.

Leur présent capitaine pour sa part ne tenta rien vers eux, hormis un drôle de regard vers le vice-capitaine que Hazue intercepta et qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. D'ailleurs, quand son grand frère remarqua qu'il l'avait vu, il détourna prestement les yeux et retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire parler à un autre troisième année.

Hazue délaissa ce train de penser quand Kei, après une exclamation qui les firent tous sursauter, s'exclama :

- Je dois rendre son cube Rubik à Ikuto-kun!

Echizen afficha une mine vaguement intéressée et Momo tenta de demander à Kei ce qu'il voulait dire. Coupant l'élan de leur vice-capitaine, Hazue lui demanda, sur un ton dubitatif :

- Tu as réussi à le faire?

Tout sourire, le châtain ouvrit son sac et leur montra sa réussite. Le cube était parfaitement remis en état. Momo, qui décidément ne comprenait toujours pas, demanda :

- C'est quoi?

Ce fut Echizen qui intervint :

- Un cube Rubik.

Kei partit à rire et Momo se mit à martyriser Echizen qui tenta de se plaindre. Quand il se calma un peu, Kei expliqua brièvement comment fonctionnait son gadget. Il termina ainsi :

- Donc je dois aller le donner à Ikuto-kun pour qu'il sache que j'ai réussi à le faire!

Hazue put enfin lui demander :

- Alors comment t'as fait pour le réussir?

Kei eut l'air un peu embarrassé et répondit :

- J'ai bougé les rangées et à un moment j'ai compris comment ça marchait.

Momo parut impressionné, mais Hazue pour sa part insista, puisqu'il le connaissait bien :

- Tu y as passé le week-end, pas vrai?

Son visage lui apprit qu'il avait tapé dans le mile. Kei ne chercha pas à nier et préféra plutôt changer de sujet :

- Est-ce que tu sais où il est?

Les quatre scannèrent l'endroit des yeux – Echizen fit plus semblant qu'autre chose –, mais Kei fut le premier à le trouver. Il s'y précipita et Hazue suivit de près. Momo et Echizen prirent du retard parce que le premier traina contre son gré le second.

Kei, sans essayer d'être subtil, appela Ikuto qui lisait un livre sur un banc :

- Ikuto-kun, j'ai ton cube Rubik!

L'interpelé releva le regard du livre qu'il lisait – d'après la couverture, ce n'était pas un roman, mais un livre sur le tennis – et planta son regard inexpressif sur le châtain.

- Kitahara-kun, tu as réussi à le résoudre?

Kei le lui montra avec un air de fierté sur le visage – quand il gagnait, celui-là, peu importe à quoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vanter. Ikuto referma son livre, le mit dans son sac et, sans entrain, se leva pour prendre le cube dans ses mains. Il le retourna dans tous les sens pour bien vérifier qu'il l'avait réussi et, enfin, il demanda :

- Tu comprends maintenant?

Kei pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension et le garçon à lunettes enchaina :

- Tu comprends que pour le résoudre aussi vite que moi, il faut un QI élevé?

Kei ricana un peu bêtement et rétorqua, pris en faute :

- Euh, je suppose oui... j'ai pas trop compris en fait.

Hazue, qui s'en doutait, eut un soupir et Momo éclata de rire. Echizen garda pour sa part son air vaguement ennuyé. Ikuto dévisagea le châtain de haut en bas et s'exclama :

- Comment as-tu pu ne pas comprendre? Comment l'as-tu complété alors?

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Kei avoua :

- J'ai juste, euh, bougé les rangées, et à un moment j'ai compris.

Sans prévenir, Ikuto mélangea de nouveau le cube et le tendit à Kei en lui disant :

- Montre.

Le silence resta un moment – Momo et Hazue n'osaient pas intervenir et Kei devait être surpris. Il prit néanmoins le cube dans ses mains et, après l'avoir observé, avoua avec franchise :

- Je sais pas si je pourrai le refaire, mais je crois que j'ai fait ça... puis ça... et ça...

Tout en expliquant, il bougeait avec incertitude les rangées sous le regard scrutateur d'Ikuto. Ce dernier n'afficha aucune expression mis à part la concentration et Hazue commença à se sentir mal pour Kei. Au bout de quelques minutes, sans prévenir, Ikuto le lui reprit des mains – alors qu'il n'avait pas fini – et déclara comme s'il parlait de la météo :

- Comme je le pensais, tu fais n'importe quoi. C'est sûr que si tu tournes dans tous les sens, tu vas bien finir par arriver à quelque chose. C'est de la chance.

Kei ferma les poings sous la colère mais garda son sourire. Hazue intervint enfin :

- Tsurugi-kun, tu peux pas juste reconnaître qu'il a réussi?

Ce dernier, tout en exécutant le cube sans le regarder, posa son regard sur Hazue et, toujours aussi neutre, avoua :

- C'est vrai qu'il a fini le cube, mais il n'a même pas compris ce qu'il a fait, alors je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il l'a réussi.

Hazue voulut lui demander pourquoi, mais Ikuto rangea rapidement le cube qu'il venait de finir dans son sac et lança :

- Si vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire, je dois y aller.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de leur dire au revoir et s'en alla rapidement. Hazue fit un geste vers lui mais Kei lui prit le bras pour le retenir. Il avait l'air blessé mais se força quand même à sourire pour dire :

- Hazue, on va fêter mes deux victoires?

Le jeune Kaidoh acquiesça et Momo s'empressa de dire qu'Ikuto était méchant, que Kei était le meilleur. Quand il demanda l'avis d'Echizen, celui-ci préféra ne rien dire et ils se chicanèrent un petit moment avant qu'ils ne décident tous d'enfin quitter les lieux.

Comme d'habitude, Momo et Kei se placèrent du même côté de la table et discutèrent ensemble alors que Hazue se taisait et qu'Echizen participait de temps à autres. Le silencieux était peut-être paranoïaque, mais il avait l'impression que le garçon à ses côtés n'arrêtait pas de le regarder en coin.

Pourtant, bien vite, ils eurent fini leur repas et ils se séparèrent. Sur le chemin du retour, Kei, qui s'était tenu silencieux jusqu'alors, fit remarquer :

- Hazue, quand on est avec Echizen-senpai, t'es toujours silencieux.

Pris en flagrant délit, Hazue tenta de protester :

- Non mais c'est pas la faute d'Echizen-senpai, c'est juste qu'on est trop et j'ai rien à dire...

- C'est bien la faute d'Echizen-senpai comme je le pensais, fit Kei avec son sourire qui voulait dire qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Hazue préféra détourner le regard vers le sol et Kei garda le silence quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

- Il t'impressionne?

Hazue s'arrêta et, enfin, il se sentit le courage de dire :

- Écoute Kei, je sais qu'on est rendu proche, mais ça fait juste une semaine qu'on se connait.

Kei s'arrêta aussi un pas devant lui, de sorte que Hazue ne put voir son expression. Même s'il savait qu'il était peut-être en train de le blesser, il ajouta :

- J'ai pas besoin de tout te dire.

Hazue vit qu'il serrait de nouveau les poings et il eut presque envie de se contredire, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler d'Echizen avec lui, alors il se tut. Kei finalement se retourna et, avec un sourire toujours, quoique l'expression un peu triste, il affirma :

- Tu as raison, désolé.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner si facilement. Hazue le connaissait depuis peu, mais il s'attendait à ce qu'il argumente plus, lui qui allait toujours à sa propre vitesse et entrainait les autres avec lui. C'était tellement étrange qu'un moment de flottement s'installa entre eux, avant que Kei reprenne son entrain habituel et dise :

- Bon, Hazue, si on veut se rendre avant la nuit, il faudrait repartir!

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer et ils reprirent le chemin. Comme ils étaient presque rendus, ils se séparèrent et Hazue rentra penaud chez lui. Il avait eu raison de dire ce qu'il avait dit, mais il se sentait tout de même coupable.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il se changea et partit de nouveau courir. Il passa le reste de la soirée exténué, tenta de faire ses devoirs avec plus ou moins de succès et évita habilement son grand-frère qui de toute façon ne lui demanda rien. Il passa la soirée à se sentir coupable et eut toute la misère du monde à s'endormir.


	11. Contre le Super Dunk

_Désolée, avec les vacances, j'ai du mal à être régulière... j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre! Je continue tranquillement à incruster les senpais, juste parce que je les aime trop pour les oublier! Sinon, mon explication de comment vaincre le Super Dunk vient de mon propre cerveau alors j'espère que vous allez quand même l'aimer!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Contre le Super Dunk

Quand Hazue se leva mardi matin, il était presque aussi fatigué que la veille au soir. Il avait pourtant plutôt bien dormi : l'entrainement devait en être la cause. Il se prépara quand même pour courir, mais décida qu'il n'irait pas le soir – son frère lui avait bien conseillé de ne pas trop en faire.

Il rencontra ledit frère alors qu'il se préparait à sortir. Ils se saluèrent, mais le plus vieux resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Hazue, qui était en bas des escaliers, le regarda pour le faire parler, mais finalement Kaidoh se contenta de lui dire, en se retournant pour partir :

- Bon entrainement!

Le plus jeune resta un instant immobile, pensif. Décidément, depuis une semaine, il découvrait des côtés de son grand frère qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours non plus. Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, c'était un fait, mais il agissait de plus en plus bizarrement.

Il délaissa ce train de pensées pour aller manger un morceau. Il sortit courir comme prévu et revint chez lui, avant de se diriger vers son collège. Son grand frère était parti depuis un moment déjà et Hazue se demanda s'il ne devrait pas lui proposer de faire le chemin ensemble de temps en temps, au moins le matin. Néanmoins, quand il imagina le genre de conversation qu'ils pourraient avoir, il réalisa que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils s'entendaient mal ou qu'ils se détestaient, c'était juste qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Kaidoh n'était pas exactement sociable et Hazue, même s'il l'était plus, ne l'était pas assez pour compenser. S'il avait eu le tempérament de Kei, la situation serait complètement différente cela dit...

L'épisode de la veille lui revint en tête et Hazue se demanda si Kei lui en voulait. Il ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour savoir s'il était très rancunier ou pas. En apparence, il ne l'était pas, mais c'était un peu difficile de juger ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il avait sa propre logique qui échappait souvent à Hazue.

Hazue se dit que pour se faire pardonner, il devrait peut-être lui parler d'Echizen. Le problème, hormis le fait qu'il était embarrassé par le sujet, était qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à son senpai, et il ne savait donc pas comment en parler, que dire. Il était son idole, certes, son inspiration pour jouer au tennis, mais il sentait qu'il y avait plus. Quoi, cela dit, il l'ignorait encore.

Il atteignit son collège avec cette pensée en tête et se dirigea vers sa classe. Kei arriva comme toujours plus tard que lui, mais son sourire lui apprit qu'il était de toute vraisemblance de bonne humeur. Qui plus est, contrairement à la veille, il n'avait pas ce même air concentré. Son adversaire ce jour-là était Horio et il ne semblait même pas penser qu'il avait une chance de perdre.

Hazue retrouva lui aussi le sourire, content que Kei ne semble pas lui en vouloir. Les cours du matin passèrent rapidement et, sur l'heure du midi, Kei le traina pour qu'ils aillent manger avec Naoto sur le toit. Il se laissa faire sans broncher, mais fut surpris de trouver en compagnie de leur ami deux autres personnes qu'il n'attendait pas du tout : Ryuu et Daiki.

Le premier avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et, assis sur ses genoux, il incarnait le calme; le deuxième, assis en tailleur, avait une expression de colère figée sur les traits, comme si on venait de l'insulter dans plus de trente langues différentes. Naoto, à leur côté, avait une expression inquiète qui lui allait un peu trop bien. Son visage afficha du soulagement quand il remarqua les deux adolescents qui se joignaient à eux.

Hazue s'installa entre Kei et Naoto – ils formaient maintenant un cercle. Ce dernier lui confia tout bas qu'il n'avait pas prévu l'ajout des deux amis d'enfance, qu'ils étaient déjà là quand il était arrivé et que Ryuu l'avait invité à se joindre à eux. Comme il ne pouvait pas refuser sans paraitre impoli, il avait accepté. Hazue lui assura que ce n'était pas un problème et songea, sans le lui dire, que Kei sans doute pourrait les gérer.

Ensuite, Hazue observa les deux amis d'enfance qui discutaient et tenta une fois de plus, sans succès, d'inverser leurs rôles. Kei dut avoir à peu près la même réflexion, parce qu'il éclata de rire sans prévenir. Daiki ne perdit pas une seconde pour se fâcher contre lui et lui faire remarquer :

- Kitahara, enfoiré, pourquoi tu te marres?

- Non, juste, fit le châtain en se prenant le ventre, j'ai... j'essayais de vous imaginer... et...

Sur ces mots, il rit de plus belle et Daiki l'attrapa par le col – ils étaient assis côte à côte. En le regardant dans les yeux pour se faire plus imposant, il lui dit :

- Tu vas la fermer oui?

Kei étonnamment se calma et, un sourire qui devenait moqueur sur le visage, il ajouta :

- Okay, Dai-chan!

Tous les spectateurs purent voir un fusible sauter dans la tête de Daiki. Il leva le poing pour tenter de le frapper, mais il fut une fois de plus arrêter par son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier lui prit le poignet et arrêta son élan sans avoir l'air de se forcer, puis il lui dit calmement :

- Daiki, pas à l'école quand même.

Le presque délinquant relâcha Kei en ronchonnant des insultes et se rassit. Ryuu défit son étreinte et continua son bento, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Daiki n'était certainement pas une jeune fille frêle, et, malgré tout, il l'avait arrêté facilement : il devait avoir une force impressionnante. Hazue se remémora de ne jamais se mettre de son mauvais côté.

Vu l'air de Naoto, il devait penser la même chose que Hazue. Tout d'un coup, l'idée que Ryuu ait été un délinquant ne paraissait plus si farfelue. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression que derrière ce calme et ce sourire se cachait une personnalité dangereuse.

Kei de son côté ne semblait pas si troublé – ou sinon il le cachait bien. Il sortit son sandwich habituel et une paire de baguettes et la première chose qu'il fit fut de piquer dans le plat de Daiki sans lui demander la permission. Ce dernier bien sûr s'emporta, mais Kei, tout sourire, se contenta de dire que sa mère était une bonne cuisinière.

Ryuu crut bon intervenir pour spécifier :

- En fait, Daiki fait lui-même ses bentos.

Si Hazue était surpris par cette affirmation, il le fut encore plus quand Daiki commença à rougir en reprochant à son ami de dévoiler trop d'informations. Kei éclata de rire et Naoto l'observa avec un air impressionné et surpris sur le visage. Hazue quant à lui décida qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Ryuu et Daiki de la même façon.

Kei pigea aussi dans le bento de Ryuu, qui ne lui fit aucun reproche, et dans celui de Naoto, mais il s'attarda tout de même à celui de Hazue, lequel accepta son destin avec fatalisme. Il réussit tout de même à finir son sandwich et le jeune Kaidoh commença à soupçonner que son estomac soit sans fond.

La pause-midi se termina plutôt rapidement et les cours de l'après-midi passèrent vite aussi. Il se retrouva donc bien rapidement près des terrains de tennis. C'était encore et toujours les matchs de titulaires, et Hazue, pour la première fois, décida qu'il ne regarderait pas le match de Kei. Un autre match l'interpelait : Echizen allait jouer contre Momo.

Il informa quand même son meilleur ami qu'il allait voir son idole et celui-ci lui fit une drôle d'expression avant de sourire et de lui assurer qu'il allait gagner de toute façon. Toutefois, alors qu'il se rendait vers les terrains du bloc B, il faillit s'écraser tête première contre une personne. Heureusement, cette dernière le retint en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il lui dit ensuite, d'une voix calme :

- Tu devrais regarder où tu marches, Hazue-kun.

Hazue était certain de ne pas connaitre cette voix et il lui suffit de lever la tête pour le confirmer. Sur le coup, il crut que c'était une fille, mais la voix masculine et son manque d'attrait féminin acheva de le convaincre qu'il s'agissait bien d'un garçon. Plus grand que lui, il avait des cheveux châtains plutôt longs et sa silhouette svelte était pleine de grâce. Le plus étrange était son drôle de sourire et, surtout, ses yeux qui restaient fermés.

Une remarque de Kei lui revint quand il remarqua que son sourire lui faisait penser à Ryuu et il s'exclama, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

- Fuji-senpai?

Son sourire devint un peu plus doux et il lui demanda :

- Tu m'as reconnu?

Comment lui dire qu'il l'avait deviné à son sourire et à une remarque plutôt déplacée de la part de son meilleur ami? Embarrassé, Hazue se contenta de hocher la tête et Fuji, en le relâchant enfin, continua :

- Tu ressembles vraiment à ton grand frère, en tout cas. On doit te le dire souvent.

Le petit Kaidoh hocha une fois de plus la tête et le sourire de Fuji sembla prendre des teintes mélancoliques quand il continua :

- Peu importe ce que les gens pourraient te dire, je suis convaincu que Kaidoh est fier de toi. Ne laisse pas les rumeurs te convaincre de l'inverse.

Hazue s'apprêtait à intervenir quand il fut coupé par la voix grave de leur ancien capitaine, Tezuka :

- Fuji.

Le châtain tourna son visage vers Tezuka sans ouvrir les yeux et le salua :

- Tezuka. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais au Japon pour une semaine, alors j'ai pensé visiter. Comme je m'y attendais, tu es revenu à Seigaku.

L'adolescent à lunettes était maintenant à côté de Hazue et il fit remarquer :

- Tu as fait la connaissance de Hazue-kun.

Le sourire de Fuji s'élargit.

- Il ressemble vraiment à Kaidoh.

Tezuka tourna son regard vers le grand frère qui, plus loin, parlait avec Hayashi, son futur adversaire. Hazue commençait à se sentir en dehors de la conversation – ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là –, mais il ne savait pas comment prendre congé de leur présence. Finalement Fuji se retourna enfin vers lui et lui demanda :

- Hazue-kun, tu vas voir quel match?

Il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour répondre :

- Celui d'Echizen-senpai et Momo-fukubuchou.

- Parfait, continua le châtain, c'était justement le match que je voulais voir. Et toi, Tezuka?

L'ancien capitaine se contenta de hocher la tête et Hazue se demanda dans quel merdier il était fourré encore. Pourquoi les senpais semblaient-ils tous s'accrocher à lui? Surtout ces deux-là, qu'était-il censé leur dire? Ils étaient beaucoup trop imposants par rapport à lui. Il savait que Fuji était considéré comme un génie du tennis et son attitude avenante mais mystérieuse n'aidait pas à le mettre à l'aise – évidemment, on ne parlait pas de Tezuka, qui l'intimidait carrément.

Heureusement, il aperçut son sauveur sous la forme d'Inoue, le journaliste, qui attendait devant la grille du bloc B. Aussitôt qu'il les aperçut, il leur envoya la main en les saluant :

- Tezuka-kun, Hazue-kun, Fuji-kun!

Les trois s'approchèrent et l'adulte enchaina :

- Toi aussi tu viens visiter, Fuji-kun?

- Eh bien, continua le châtain, je savais que Tezuka était revenu et je voulais voir Hazue-kun en même temps.

- Le portrait craché de Kaidoh-kun, enchaina le journaliste, tu ne trouves pas aussi, Fuji-kun?

Hazue se sentait un peu en rogne – non seulement on l'ignorait, mais on tenait à tourner le couteau dans la plaie en plus! –, mais, heureusement, Fuji se contenta d'acquiescer et le journaliste changea bien vite de sujet. En se tournant vers Tezuka, il lui demanda, sur le ton d'une entrevue :

- Tezuka-kun, crois-tu que Momoshiro-kun a une chance de gagner?

Ses yeux suivaient le vice-capitaine du regard, qui s'échauffait de son côté du filet, et, stoïque, il répondit :

- S'il y a une chance qu'il le batte, ce sera aujourd'hui.

Hazue regarda lui aussi son senpai et remarqua que son visage était déterminé. Il avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais, si sérieux d'ailleurs que le jeune Kaidoh aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. En tout cas, il n'y avait aucun doute : il allait tout faire pour gagner. Fuji ajouta à la remarque de son ancien capitaine :

- Momo arrive parfois à nous surprendre.

Il se retourna vers Echizen, qui, sa casquette sur la tête, s'échauffait avec la main gauche dès le départ, et continua :

- Cela dit, l'expert dans l'art de nous étonner restera quand même Echizen. Dans tous les cas, il s'agira d'un bon match.

Hazue lui aussi observa son idole et, même si sa casquette cachait la plupart du temps son expression, il avait l'air aussi sérieux que son adversaire. Enfin le match put débuter et le jeune Kaidoh jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'assistance : c'était l'un des matchs les plus regardés, encore une fois.

Momo obtint le service et montra tout de suite l'ampleur de sa force en effectuant un service qu'Echizen ne put pas retourner. En fait, le plus jeune resta sur place et observa la trajectoire de la balle. D'après les clameurs des spectateurs, Hazue déduisit qu'il se nommait Bullet Serve. Fuji ajouta à cette découverte :

- Son Bullet Serve a encore plus de puissance qu'avant.

Tezuka hocha simplement la tête et Hazue regarda son vice-capitaine d'un nouvel œil. Non pas qu'il le croyait mauvais, il savait que c'était un bon joueur, mais disons que de le voir en vrai le lui confirmait. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas une seule seconde qu'il avait des chances de gagner, et, pour tout dire, il prenait le camp d'Echizen.

Pour le deuxième service, le petit prodige ne bougea toujours pas, mais, au troisième coup, il se déplaça pour aller quérir la balle. Cela dit, comme il y avait trop de puissance dans le coup, sa raquette lui lâcha des mains et tomba sur le sol. L'autre service fut à peu près identique et Momo obtint ainsi le premier jeu.

Au tour d'Echizen, il changea de main et utilisa tout de suite son Twist Serve. Néanmoins, Momo fut capable de le rendre du premier coup – il devait y être habitué – et ils s'engagèrent dans un rallye que le plus vieux finit par remporter. Echizen ne jouait pas exactement mal, mais Hazue avait l'impression qu'il ne jouait pas à son maximum.

Comme pour lui prouver son point, Momo gagna le prochain échange en utilisant son Super Dunk cette fois. Echizen, qui s'y était pris trop d'avance, frappa dans le vide au lieu de frapper la balle. Au prochain jeu, Echizen lui envoya de nouveau un lob et, une fois de plus, Momo l'emporta avec son coup spécial, qui cette fois rebondit plus tôt.

Hazue regarda, dépité, leur vice-capitaine gagner deux jeux, ce qui monta le score à 3-0. Fuji et Tezuka restaient tous les deux étonnamment silencieux, tandis que le journaliste notait quelques informations dans un petit cahier. Momo quant à lui fit une remarque à son kouhai lui intimant de se forcer plus, mais ce dernier ne releva pas et se contenta de préparer son service.

Sans dire qu'il avait perdu espoir, Hazue ne s'attendait pas à un revirement de situations, encore moins de ce genre. Comme les autres fois, le Twist Serve d'Echizen fut inutile, et, après quelques coups, Echizen fit un lob. Momo prit la balle qu'on lui donnait et exécuta son Super Dunk. Jusque là, rien d'étonnant.

Le plus surprenant fut qu'Echizen réussit à le rendre. Après avoir glissé sur ses chevilles jusqu'au filet, il se releva et frappa la balle juste au bon moment. Celle-ci alla faire deux bons de l'autre côté du terrain, pour former un B, lui octroyant enfin un point.

Les gens autour de Hazue crurent qu'il s'agissait de chances s'il avait bien retourné le Super Dunk de Momo. Cette attaque spéciale, le jeune Kaidoh venait à le comprendre, avait ceci de particulier que le rebond n'était jamais identique. Momo arrivait à mettre plus ou moins de force dans chaque coup, ce qui délayait le moment où la balle repartait du sol. C'était pourquoi Echizen l'avait manquée les autres fois.

Cela dit, il l'avait eue cette fois, et Hazue était convaincu, contrairement aux autres, que ce n'était pas de la chance. Fuji abonda dans son sens quand il dit, ses yeux bleus ouverts :

- Echizen peut voir.

Tezuka hocha la tête et Inoue retourna son attention sur le match. Hazue était tiraillé entre l'envie de leur demander ce qu'il voyait et la timidité, mais finalement il accumula assez de courage pour demander à l'adulte, qui était selon lui le plus accessible :

- Inoue-san, Echizen-senpai peut voir quoi?

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire, avant de consentir à lui expliquer :

- Tu as compris comment le Super Dunk fonctionne?

- Momo-fukubuchou fait un Dunk normal, sauf qu'il met parfois plus de puissance, parfois moins, ce qui délai le rebond, c'est ça?

Inoue hocha la tête et continua :

- Ryoma-kun est capable de distinguer exactement quelle force emploie Momoshiro-kun, alors il lui suffit d'utiliser la Drive B pour éviter la puissance du coup et il pourra toujours le retourner.

- Mais, insista Hazue, comment il le voit?

À ce moment, Momo fit encore un Super Dunk qui lui fut retourné exactement de la même façon. Il n'y avait plus de place au doute : Echizen pouvait retourner son smash. Ce fut finalement Fuji qui répondit à la question de Hazue :

- Il regarde la raquette de Momo.

Le jeune Kaidoh ne comprenait toujours pas, mais personne daigna lui expliquer et il préféra essayer de comprendre par lui-même. Echizen s'obstina à envoyer des lobs et Momo prenait toujours la chance de faire son Dunk, mais, peu importe à quel point il regardait la raquette de Momo, Hazue ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait de si particulier.

Echizen remporta le jeu cette fois et au suivant, il réussit à rendre le service de Momo. S'ensuivit un rallye qu'il termina en renvoyant une fois de plus le Super Dunk de son adversaire. Les deux adolescents se faisaient aussi têtus que des mules, mais tout le monde sentait que si Momo s'obstinait, il allait perdre.

Hazue avait beau garder les yeux fixés sur Momo, il ne trouvait toujours pas ce qu'Echizen voyait, et, finalement, il se décida à demander une fois de plus à Inoue :

- Inoue-san, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la raquette de Momo-fukubuchou?

Patient, l'adulte lui expliqua :

- Hazue-kun, quand tu veux faire un coup plus fort, tu dois prendre un élan un peu plus grand, n'est-ce pas? Avec de l'expérience, on arrive à concentrer notre force de façon à ce que le mouvement n'ait pas à être aussi long, mais un coup plus fort demandera toujours de reculer un peu plus sa raquette. C'est ce que Ryoma-kun peut voir, la toute petite différence qu'il y a entre un coup plus ou moins fort de la part de Momoshiro-kun.

Fuji crut bon intervenir pour spécifier :

- Echizen a une très bonne vue, en particulier pour les objets en mouvement.

De nouveau impressionné, Hazue se passa de commentaires et observa son idole. Son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, il venait de dire à son senpai sa phrase favorite, «Mada mada dane». Momo quant à lui souriait également et il murmura quelque chose que Hazue ne put comprendre, mais qui devait être de l'ordre de «sale gamin».

Le reste du match se passa un peu de la même façon. Momo ne gagna pas d'autres jeux et s'obstina à utiliser son Super Dunk, même s'il lui était toujours retourné. Le match se termina 6-3 pour Echizen. Ce dernier, après avoir serré la main de son vice-capitaine, sortit des terrains et Hazue, timide mais déterminé, s'en approcha. Plusieurs personnes le félicitèrent, la plupart des deuxièmes années.

Le jeune Kaidoh, en se sentant rougir un peu, lui lança sans préambule :

- Echizen-senpai, félicitations!

Hazue fut le seul qu'Echizen daigna regarder, un bref coup d'œil directement dans les yeux, mais il ne prit pas la peine de le remercier. Il se contenta en effet d'une brève onomatopée digne de lui. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner quand Fuji arriva derrière Hazue et lança :

- Echizen, c'était un bon match!

Le prodige, cette fois, le remercia, quoiqu'avec bien peu d'enthousiasme, et quand Tezuka vint également le féliciter, il fit de même. Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient ses senpais? En tout cas, Hazue se sentit un peu jaloux, mais tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas le montrer.

Le jeune Kaidoh sentit qu'on lui sautait dessus par-derrière sans prévenir et il se demanda pendant une seconde s'il s'agissait de Kei ou de Momo, mais, vu la grandeur, il s'agissait du premier. Pour lui prouver son point, le châtain l'informa trop fort :

- Hazue, j'ai gagné!

Après un petit soupir, Hazue lui répondit :

- Bravo, Kei. Tu peux me lâcher cela dit?

Kei ne fit que resserrer son étreinte en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et Hazue nota l'odeur de sueur qui se dégageait de lui. Par contre, loin de la déranger, la senteur lui était plutôt agréable et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Il essaya quand même de se défaire de son étreinte, mais finalement Kei le délaissa de lui-même.

Leur ancien capitaine et Fuji s'étaient déplacés pour parler avec Kaidoh, nota Hazue. Il vit également Kei se diriger vers Momo pour lui demander le résultat de son match, pendant qu'Echizen se dirigeait vers une machine distributrice pour s'acheter un Ponta. Inoue discutait quant à lui avec la coach.

Tout seul, Hazue chercha des premières années du regard et il tomba sur Ikuto, qui, sur un banc non loin, lisait ce qui ressemblait à un manuel de cours. Il était intrigué, mais n'osa pas aller lui parler, et préféra chercher ses autres collègues.

On lui tapota l'épaule sans prévenir et il découvrit le sourire sympathique de Naoto. Ils entamèrent une discussion et, bien rapidement, Naoto, qui devait vouloir lui poser cette question depuis le départ, lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu connais bien les senpais?

Honnête, Hazue l'informa :

- Le seul que j'avais rencontré avant le début de l'année, c'était Inui-san. Pourquoi?

- C'est juste, fit Naoto d'un air songeur, ils ont l'air de t'avoir pris en sympathie.

Hazue, dépité, suggéra :

- C'est sans doute à cause de mon grand frère...

L'expression de Naoto se défit pour prendre des airs compatissants et il tenta de le réconforter :

- Kei-kun ne t'a pas approché pour ton frère.

Hazue eut un sourire en regardant son meilleur ami et convint :

- C'est vrai.

Naoto ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma rapidement et préféra changer de sujet pour parler du match de Kei, qu'il avait regardé. Selon lui, il avait carrément détruit Horio : ce dernier n'avait même pas remporté de jeux. Hazue ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Naoto, mais il n'osa pas lui demander.

Puis, voyant que certains premières années s'y étaient mis, ils aidèrent tous deux à défaire les filets et nettoyer les courts. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il ne restait plus que des premières années. Ils allèrent se changer et Hazue retrouva Kei. Avec Naoto, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du collège et firent une partie du chemin ensemble.

Naoto bifurqua pour aller jusqu'à chez lui et Kei et Hazue marchèrent ensemble. Le châtain meublait la conversation, mais Hazue quant à lui repensait à ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Il voulait s'excuser, mais ne sut pas exactement comment amener le sujet et finalement il manqua sa chance.

De retour chez lui, il se dit qu'après tout, son meilleur ami avait eu l'air normal cette journée-là. Ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de s'excuser. Il opta donc pour ne pas le faire et, après avoir terminé rapidement ses devoirs, il décida tout compte fait d'aller courir. Il ne se sentait plus tellement fatigué et, surtout, après avoir vu la performance d'Echizen, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix s'améliorer.

D'ailleurs, le lendemain, c'était le dernier jour du tournoi. Dès le surlendemain, il pourrait demander à Kei de reprendre leur entrainement spécial. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir devenir un attaquant et finir par impressionner Echizen. Il sentait que s'il y arrivait, il pourrait mourir tranquille.

D'ici là, il ne pouvait que s'entrainer.


	12. Quand les doubles deviennent adversaires

_Désolé encore du retard! Mais j'ai une bonne idée, je vais changer la journée de publication, puisque de toute évidence le lundi me réussit mieux! Donc le prochain chapitre sera seulement lundi prochain._

_Alors, ce chapitre clôt l'arc du premier tournoi de sélection! Il était temps, certains doivent se dire... mais bon, c'était nécessaire je pense._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand les doubles deviennent adversaires

Mercredi débuta de la plus banale des façons pour Hazue. Son corps commençait de plus en plus à s'habituer à l'exercice physique et mentalement, il s'y était fait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il avait cru qu'il n'était pas comme son grand frère de ce côté-là, mais de toute évidence il avait eu tort – il n'allait pas s'en plaindre par contre.

D'ailleurs, même si c'était forçant, il devait admettre qu'il commençait à aimer courir le matin. L'air était encore frais, le soleil pas trop chaud, et les rues étaient presque vides. Il pouvait même entendre les oiseaux chanter et certains arbres en fleurs étaient sublimes. Le chemin qu'il prenait le menait dans une rue où plein de pétales de cerisiers tombaient sur le sol et il suffisait d'une bourrasque pour qu'il y en ait partout.

C'était des détails qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de remarquer avant de se mettre à la course. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un tout autre monde.

En dehors de ces observations, il aimait aussi le fait de se retrouver tout seul avec lui-même. C'était des moments où il ne songeait à rien de plus que son souffle, le rythme de ses pieds, et l'air sur son visage. Au début il utilisait un lecteur MP3, mais il avait arrêté de l'amener quand il avait réalisé qu'il préférait entendre les sons environnants. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de musique.

Quand il revint chez lui, après sa douche, il remarqua que son frère était assis dans le salon. Il s'arrêta au pied des escaliers et, après avoir tergiversé, il se dirigea finalement vers son ainé pour lui demander :

- Kaoru-nii-san, est-ce que tu es prêt à partir?

Le plus vieux siffla et, après avoir hoché la tête, avoua :

- Je t'attendais.

Hazue mourait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais il ne put le faire. Kaidoh se releva et, en le dépassant, lui dit :

- Viens, on va être en retard.

Le plus jeune se hâta comme on le lui demandait et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à l'extérieur. Un bon moment passa pendant lequel aucun des deux ne dit un mot et Hazue se demanda si son frère prévoyait ne rien dire. Heureusement, le plus vieux ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander :

- Ça va bien à l'école?

- Oui, répondit Hazue, je crois que je me fais une place.

Le silence se réinstalla, avant que Kaidoh, en détournant les yeux, ne lui fasse remarquer :

- J'ai vu que tu t'es fait des amis...

Hazue était on ne peut plus surpris : son grand frère lui parlait d'amis alors que lui-même n'en avait pas. C'était... particulier. Le plus jeune ne savait pas quoi dire, comment lui répondre, aussi il se tut et l'autre enchaina :

- Je vais plus te demander pourquoi t'as commencé le tennis et je te dirai plus d'arrêter. Il y a juste une chose que je dois savoir : est-ce que t'es vraiment sérieux?

Sur le coup, Hazue sentit la colère l'envahir : il lui avait bien spécifié qu'il l'était! Cela dit, comme il réalisait que son grand frère était très sérieux, il se calma et l'observa un moment. Comme d'habitude, il était illisible, mais Hazue crut comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il se sentit sourire un peu et lui répondit :

- Oui, Kaidoh-buchou!

Le visage de Kaidoh sembla s'adoucir et il ajouta :

- Dans ce cas, je dirai plus rien.

Le silence revint, mais, avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur collège, Kaidoh spécifia :

- Hazue, je vais te traiter exactement comme tout le monde. T'attends à aucun traitement de faveur.

- Bien sûr, fit Hazue.

- Parfait. On se voit cet après-midi alors.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le collège et ils se séparèrent ainsi. Hazue avait cru que le chemin avec son grand frère aurait de quoi être infernal, mais finalement non, ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait renouveler l'expérience de sitôt cela dit.

Kei pour une fois était arrivé avant lui – c'était la première fois sans doute – et Hazue le salua. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à la cloche et Kei, pendant tout ce temps, l'informa qu'il avait trop hâte d'avoir son uniforme de titulaire. Il avait encore un match à gagner avant d'être officiellement dans l'équipe, mais, de toute évidence, il n'envisageait pas la possibilité de perdre.

Hazue, pas surpris pour deux sous, songea que sans doute il allait gagner. Son adversaire, même s'il était un troisième année, n'avait jamais été titulaire encore. Kei était assez fort pour battre les non titulaires, même s'il avait encore à retravailler, et Hazue était confiant. D'ailleurs, d'après les commentaires des membres du club, tous étaient d'avis qu'il aurait sa place.

C'était impressionnant : il était la deuxième personne à avoir sa place dès le début de sa première année, la première personne ayant été Echizen. D'après Kei, Tezuka aussi aurait eu le niveau pour devenir titulaire, puisqu'il battait les senpais dès sa première année, mais le capitaine de l'époque ne lui avait pas donné la chance de participer au tournoi.

Le jeune Kaidoh apprécia une fois de plus l'étendue des connaissances de son meilleur ami sur leur club. Il était encore plus impressionné par Echizen maintenant : il avait été le premier. Sans doute que Tezuka lui avait donné sa chance parce qu'il ne l'avait pas eue, mais c'était tout de même impressionnant.

Avant que le cours ne commence, Kei lui expliqua aussi que l'ancien capitaine de Tezuka lui avait demandé d'être le pilier de Seigaku, et qu'il avait ensuite passé le flambeau à Echizen. Décidément, le petit prodige avait tout pour que Hazue l'idolâtre. Il s'en cacha bien comme d'habitude à Kei, mais, intérieurement, il se disait qu'il avait choisi la personne parfaite comme cible à atteindre, même s'il doutait de jamais y arriver.

Enfin les cours s'entamèrent et Hazue passa la matinée à rêvasser à Echizen et à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il savait sur ses exploits au tennis. Non seulement il était talentueux, mais il était en plus inspirant. Il devait avoir quantité de rivaux et sans doute que Hazue n'était pas son seul fan.

Il se demanda s'il pourrait un jour prétendre être à son niveau. C'était sans doute perdu d'avance, mais il avait envie d'essayer. Il voulait qu'Echizen puisse le reconnaitre.

Sur la pause du midi, lui et Kei restèrent dans leur classe, et, alors qu'ils mangeaient, Hazue demanda à son ami :

- Au fait, Kei, est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait reprendre l'entrainement demain?

Le sourire du châtain s'élargit et il répondit avec enthousiasme :

- Bien sûr! Il faut faire de toi un attaquant!

Hazue avait plutôt comme idée de devenir un polyvalent, mais, après tout, comme disait Kei, il devait d'abord travailler son côté offensif. Ils convinrent donc de se rendre aux courts après être allé manger un morceau – si possible avec Momo et Echizen. Le jeune Kaidoh se sentait un peu mal de s'imposer, mais il se souvint que Kei avait tout initié et que c'était donc de sa faute.

La pause se termina et les cours de l'après-midi passèrent vite aussi. Hazue et Kei se retrouvèrent près des terrains de tennis avec une grande avance. Naoto vint rapidement leur parler et ils discutèrent un moment tous les trois.

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Hazue se fit sauter dessus sans prévenir. Il n'eut même pas à se demander de qui il s'agissait, car Momo signifia tout de suite sa présence en chantonnant :

- Hazue~!

Ce fut Kei qui lui répondit :

- Momo-chan! Ça va?

Hazue se retourna pour voir le visage de son senpai et retrouva le grand sourire qu'il était habitué d'y voir. En ébouriffant durement les cheveux du jeune Kaidoh, il enchaina :

- Super! Kei, je suis content que tu deviennes titulaire! Perds pas ton dernier match!

- Franchement, fit le châtain, c'est certain que je vais l'emporter!

Parce qu'il n'était jamais bien loin de Momo, Kaidoh fit son apparition, mais au lieu de chicaner Momo comme d'habitude, il fit des remontrances à Kei :

- Kitahara, sous-estime jamais tes adversaires. Fushimi est ton senpai, tu lui dois un peu de respect.

Kei acquiesça sans grand enthousiasme et Kaidoh siffla pour se faire plus menaçant. Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux un bon moment, pendant que Momo, à l'oreille de Hazue, lui faisait remarquer :

- Hazue, tu penses que Kei aime pas Mamushi?

Le jeune Kaidoh les observa un moment sans répondre et il se demanda lui aussi ce qu'il en était. Kei devait en vouloir à son capitaine pour l'avoir battu, sans doute, et Kaidoh ne l'appréciait pas parce qu'il était si effronté. C'était du moins son opinion, mais il préféra ne pas la partager.

Momo l'étouffait encore à moitié et Kaidoh dut le remarquer, parce qu'il arrêta de fixer son kouhai et se tourna vers eux. Puis, après avoir sifflé, il lança à son vice-capitaine :

- Momoshiro, lâche mon petit frère!

Le garçon au surnom de pêche préféra raffermir un peu son étreinte et, dans un réflexe totalement puéril, il lui répondit :

- Je fais ce que je veux, Mamushi!

- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, fit le capitaine en se rapprochant.

- Mamushi, Mamushi, insista Momo.

Hazue déglutit et observa les traits de son grand frère qui se muaient rapidement en colère. Il tenta sans succès de se défaire de son geôlier et réalisa qu'il était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi devait-il toujours être pris au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment?

Il abandonnait tout espoir quand une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas retentit non loin :

- Kaidoh, Momo!

Il se retourna vers la source de la voix, comme ses deux senpais, et ils surprirent un adolescent, sans doute lycéen, qui portait un uniforme différent de celui de Seigaku. Il avait des cheveux bruns plutôt courts et des yeux marron qui pour l'instant montraient de l'inquiétude. Il enchaina immédiatement :

- Vous étiez encore en train de vous chicaner?

Puis, il sembla enfin remarquer Hazue et son visage changea. Comme Momo le relâchait, le plus vieux lui prit les mains en s'exclamant :

- C'est toi Hazue, non? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi! Tu ressembles vraiment à Kaidoh quand il était en première année!

- Euh, finit par faire Hazue avec timidité, tu es qui?

Le senpai le relâcha et, avec une expression coupable, répondit :

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter! Je m'appelle Oishi, j'étais le vice-capitaine l'année dernière.

Kaidoh intervint pour le saluer et Momo fit de même. Kei se rapprocha et montra encore une fois ses connaissances sur le club :

- Oishi-senpai, ravi de faire ta connaissance! Je suis Kitahara Kei, première année et nouveau titulaire!

Le plus vieux l'observa et enchaina :

- Eiji m'a parlé de toi, il parait que tu es son fan?

Kei, sans perdre son sourire, répondit :

- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas encore à son niveau.

Oishi ricana gentiment et, en lui tapotant l'épaule, le rassura :

- Ça viendra, Eiji a trois ans de plus que toi.

Kei acquiesça et Momo rentra dans la conversation :

- N'empêche qu'il va devenir titulaire, Oishi-senpai! Et il est seulement à sa première année!

Kaidoh préféra tempérer :

- Il lui reste quand même un match...

- Mais c'est comme s'il l'avait déjà gagné, insista Momo.

- C'est quand même un troisième année, fit Kaidoh en se rapprochant de son rival.

- Kei a battu Hayashi et Ikeda, je vois pas pourquoi il perdrait contre Fushimi.

À ce stade, ils étaient déjà l'un en face de l'autre et Hazue, qui s'était éloigné, pouvait voir leurs mains qui n'attendaient que de prendre l'autre par le col. Oishi observait, mais semblait tirailler entre l'envie d'intervenir et celle de les laisser faire. Il était en train de faire un geste vers eux quand soudain la voix de Tezuka les secoua :

- Kaidoh, Momoshiro!

Tous se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'ancien capitaine. Momo et Kaidoh s'assagirent dans le temps de le dire. Décidément, Tezuka avait le don de les faire s'arrêter simplement avec sa voix.

Le nouveau capitaine, après avoir salué l'ancien, les délaissa pour aller rejoindre son terrain. Tezuka se dirigea vers Oishi et ils engagèrent la conversation. Hazue remarqua que son vice-capitaine suivait Kaidoh du regard, mais il préféra ne pas faire de remarque sur le sujet. Il avait encore du mal à bien comprendre la relation qui unissait son grand frère à Momo, mais il commençait à saisir qu'ils ne se détestaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient sans doute maladroits dans leur façon de montrer leur amitié, déduisit-il.

Kei, sa raquette bien en main, annonça à Hazue qu'il allait vers son match. Le spectateur lui avoua qu'il comptait sans doute regarder d'autres matchs et le châtain lui assura que ce n'était pas très grave. Momo, après lui avoir fait un autre câlin, lui dit qu'il devait lui aussi faire son match. Bien vite, Hazue se retrouva une fois de plus seul avec ses senpais, Tezuka et Oishi.

Oishi au moins lui semblait beaucoup plus accessible que Fuji – malgré son entrée en matière – et il lui demanda, au possible sans couper leur discussion :

- Oishi-senpai, quel match voudrais-tu regarder?

Il sembla pensif un moment et il finit ainsi :

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas encore regardé les possibilités. Je pensais demander à Tezuka.

Ce dernier, l'air aussi stoïque qu'à l'habitude, les informa :

- Le bloc C a Arai contre Katou, et le bloc D les deux jumeaux Yoshimura, Shun et Yuu.

- Les deux matchs ont l'air intéressant, fit Oishi avec un air incertain.

Hazue pesa lui aussi les deux possibilités et finalement il proposa :

- Je crois que le match des jumeaux est censé venir un peu après, non? On peut aller voir celui d'Arai-senpai et Katou-senpai en premier et aller voir l'autre après?

Le visage d'Oishi s'éclaira et, avec un sourire, consentit :

- Bonne idée, Hazue! Tu en penses quoi, Tezuka?

L'ancien capitaine acquiesça et le trio se dirigea vers le terrain. Ils y trouvèrent une fois de plus Inoue, le journaliste, et il leur apprit qu'il comptait faire la même chose qu'eux. Ensuite, il demanda à Oishi pourquoi il était venu et comme tous les autres, il prétexta avoir voulu voir Tezuka et Hazue. Décidément, le jeune Kaidoh avait la cote parmi les senpais.

Le match débuta sur ces mots. Arai avait obtenu le service et il l'effectua pendant qu'Inoue expliquait à Hazue :

- Arai-kun et Katou-kun ont commencé à jouer en double il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ils n'ont pas encore fait de matchs officiels, mais Ryuzaki-sensei m'a confié qu'elle comptait les faire jouer ensemble au prochain tournoi.

- Si je me souviens bien, fit Oishi, il me semble qu'ils ont déjà joué l'un contre l'autre. Katou était trop inexpérimenté à ce moment-là, il venait à peine de commencer, mais il avait persévéré jusqu'à la fin du match.

Tezuka se taisait et Inoue, qui dut le remarquer, lui demanda :

- Tezuka-kun, quel sera le gagnant à ton avis?

L'adolescent à lunettes observa un moment le jeu et répondit honnêtement :

- Arai est un bon joueur. En plus, il s'est sans doute amélioré depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu jouer, alors ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'il l'emporte. Par contre, je ne connais pas assez le jeu de Katou pour bien juger.

- C'est vrai, enchaina Oishi, en général on s'améliore beaucoup dans la première année. Katou n'est plus le même qu'il y a un an. Il est quand même devenu titulaire.

En effet, Hazue avait du mal à croire qu'il ne jouait que depuis un an. Son jeu était, sinon sans faille, du moins efficace. Arai aussi se débrouillait bien et leurs rallyes s'éternisèrent quelque peu.

Le plus vieux remporta le premier jeu, mais son kouhai suivit peu après et ils gardèrent ainsi leurs services jusqu'au score de 4-4. Inoue commenta :

- Ce sont vraiment deux joueurs qui se complètent bien. Arai-kun est très offensif, tandis que Katou-kun est très défensif. Ils doivent former une belle équipe.

- Surement, fit Oishi, en plus ils ont un niveau plutôt semblable. Je ne pensais pas que Katou s'était amélioré à ce point.

Hazue observa le deuxième année avec admiration. Comme lui, il avait commencé seulement au début du collège, et pourtant il tenait tête à un troisième année. Le jeune Kaidoh espérait pouvoir arriver à ce niveau lui aussi.

Le match se poursuivit sans que l'un ne concède son service à l'autre et ils se rendirent jusqu'au jeu décisif. Après une bataille acharnée, Katou réussit à prendre l'avance. Il fit cependant l'erreur d'envoyer un lob et Arai en profita pour monter au filet faire un smash. Tout le monde croyait qu'il venait de remporter le point lorsque, contre toute attente, l'arbitre annonça la victoire de Katou.

Tezuka informa les gens autour qui n'avaient pas compris – dont Hazue :

- La balle est tombée dans le couloir de doubles. Elle est en dehors.

Arai semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir perdu pour une raison aussi stupide, mais il serra tout de même la main de son kouhai qui souriait doucement. Le plus jeune avoua qu'il avait cru qu'il perdrait et le senpai consentit que ça avait été un match serré.

- Je crois, fit Oishi avec un air désolé, qu'Arai s'est trop habitué à jouer en double. C'est difficile de s'adapter à une nouvelle grandeur de terrain. J'ai déjà fait la même erreur.

Inoue consentit :

- C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup pratiqué en double dernièrement.

D'une petite voix, Hazue leur demanda :

- Euh, on devrait aller voir le match de Yuu-senpai et Shun-senpai?

Ils approuvèrent et tous se dirigèrent vers le bloc D. Cependant, ils apprirent assez rapidement que le match était fini depuis longtemps. Un troisième année qui l'avait vu les informa que Shun avait complètement écrasé Yuu – ou c'était l'inverse, il n'était plus certain.

Hazue avait déjà remarqué que les deux jumeaux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, et, quand il les revit, de loin, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il existait une méthode pour les différencier. Tous deux avaient la même coupe de cheveux, sauf l'un qui avait la séparation à la gauche tandis que l'autre était à droite. Leur visage et leur physique étaient autrement pareils.

Oishi lui apprit également qu'ils passaient leur vie à mystifier les gens et que même Inui n'arrivait pas à les différencier. Ils étaient manipulateurs, menteurs et joueurs de tours, alors on ne pouvait jamais être certain de s'adresser à l'un ou l'autre. Oishi lui avoua qu'il se doutait qu'ils avaient consenti dès le départ qui allait perdre, mais, comme il n'avait pas de preuve sur le sujet, il ne servait à rien de les accuser.

Tezuka intervint pour préciser qu'ils étaient quand même sérieux par rapport au tennis, ce qui justifiait leur place parmi les titulaires. En plus, ils étaient une équipe presque impossible à battre. Leurs talents à chacun étaient d'un bon niveau, mais c'était en double qu'ils montraient réellement l'étendue de leur talent. Ils étaient si synchronisés qu'il émit l'hypothèse qu'ils puissent battre la Golden Pair.

Oishi ricana et avoua qu'ils l'emporteraient sans mal, puisqu'il n'avait pas joué depuis un bon six mois. Hazue mourait d'envie de lui demander s'il s'ennuyait du tennis, mais il n'osa pas et il manqua sa chance.

Kei, qui venait de le retrouver, sauta sur lui encore une fois et lança, encore plus enthousiaste qu'à l'habitude :

- Hazue, Hazue, ça y est, je suis titulaire! C'est fait! Je suis le meilleur!

Le jeune Kaidoh le félicita et décida de lui laisser profiter encore un peu de lui – c'était son cadeau. Momo les retrouva lui aussi et la plupart des joueurs vinrent féliciter Kei. Ce dernier, avec un gros sourire, appréciait les compliments sans en contredire un seul.

La foule commençait à se disperser quand Daiki et Ryuu s'approchèrent. Le deuxième félicita Kei dans les formes, mais le premier lui dit :

- Kitahara, t'es mieux de pas ralentir les autres titulaires!

Le châtain, avec une fausse grimace, lui rétorqua :

- Tu pourrais au moins me féliciter, Dai-chan!

Le presque délinquant prit Kei par le col, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, et le menaça :

- Appelle-moi une seule autre fois comme ça et t'es un homme mort!

Si Kei était intimidé, il n'en montra aucun signe et préféra lui dire :

- Tu serais beaucoup plus mignon si tu étais plus honnête.

Étonnamment, les joues de Daiki rosirent, mais il ne s'empêcha pas de se fâcher pour autant :

- Kitahara, enfoiré, tu l'auras cherché!

Il leva la main pour le frapper, mais, comme s'y attendait Hazue, Ryuu l'en empêcha. Cette fois, Daiki relâcha Kei, mais, alors que le jeune Kaidoh croyait que, comme toujours, il allait abandonner l'affaire, il empoigna plutôt la chemise de Ryuu. Ils se fixèrent un moment et Hazue retint son souffle.

Ryuu fut le premier à parler, et son sourire ne l'avait pas encore quitté malgré ses paroles :

- Vas-y, Daiki, frappe-moi.

L'interpelé grinça des dents et leva son poing, mais finalement celui-ci retomba et il finit par relâcher son ami. Daiki leur tourna le dos et s'en fut sans une seule parole, tandis que Ryuu replaçait ses vêtements. Kei et Hazue s'échangèrent un regard concerné et Ryuu finit par leur dire :

- Désolé de vous avoir importuné de cette façon.

Hazue prit son courage et demanda :

- Fukami-kun, pourquoi est-ce que Gotou-kun se fâche toujours comme ça?

Son sourire se défit un peu et il leur lança :

- C'est une longue histoire.

En d'autres mots, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Hazue comprit le message et décida qu'il ne leur poserait plus de questions de ce genre. Après un au revoir, Ryuu les quitta. Ikuto comme à son habitude n'était pas venu pour le féliciter, mais pas non plus pour le descendre. D'ailleurs Hazue ne le voyait nulle part.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux courts et vit qu'on était déjà en train de les nettoyer. Il voulait aller aider, mais Momo lui sauta dessus en demandant à Kei – Hazue était sa cible même s'il parlait au châtain :

- Kei, on va fêter nos victoires?

- Volontiers, fit son meilleur ami avec un sourire. Echizen-senpai vient aussi?

- Bien sûr, continua leur vice-capitaine. Je dois juste aller lui demander. On se rejoint à la porte?

- Parfait, à tout à l'heure!

Avec ces paroles, Kei était déjà parti vers les vestiaires et Hazue geignit à son senpai qui ne l'avait pas lâché :

- Euh, Momo-fukubuchou, faudrait aller se changer...

En lui ébouriffant une énième fois les cheveux – c'était son passetemps favori apparemment –, Momo consentit. Sans le relâcher tout à fait, il l'amena vers les vestiaires, monologuant en chemin sur le fait que Kaidoh avait beaucoup à apprendre de lui. Hazue commençait à croire que Momo ne s'intéressait à lui que pour atteindre son grand frère, mais il préféra laisser de côté cette pensée plutôt pessimiste.

Il se changea et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'extérieur qu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait encore une fois pas aidé à nettoyer les courts. Toutefois, personne ne vint lui reprocher et il se demanda pour quelle raison. Cela dit, le temps n'était pas à se questionner et il chercha plutôt Kei du regard. Il sortit peu après lui et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée.

Ce ne fut pas long que Momo et Echizen les rejoignirent et ils se rendirent ensemble au fastfood habituel. La même dynamique qu'à l'habitude s'installa, mais cette fois Hazue fit l'effort de discuter avec Kei et Momo. Echizen en contrepartie se faisait plutôt silencieux.

Le jeune Kaidoh était certain maintenant de ne pas être paranoïaque : le prodige lui volait des coups d'œil en coin régulièrement. Cependant, il se taisait et faisait comme si de rien n'était, alors Hazue n'osa pas amener le sujet. Ils se délaissèrent sans qu'il n'ait pu éclaircir le sujet avec lui et il se retrouva rapidement chez lui.

Il sortit courir encore une fois en soirée. Il prévit de ne pas le faire le lendemain matin, parce qu'il recommencerait l'entrainement et il voulait être en pleine forme. Il s'y remettrait sans doute vendredi ou pendant la fin de semaine.

Enfin, le tournoi de sélection était terminé. Hazue pourrait reprendre activement son projet de devenir attaquant.


	13. Les problèmes du club

_J'ai encore failli oublier... je suis pas bonne avec les délais. Enfin._

_Sinon, on a de grosses révélations dans ce chapitre (quoique, certains doivent déjà le savoir à cause d'un autre texte XD). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne suis pas du tout experte sur ce sujet, alors si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas à me les dire! =)_

_On m'a demandé en commentaire qui était Katou. Pour répondre à la question, il s'agit d'un des trois du trio de première année, celui qu'on appelle plus couramment Kachirou (c'est son prénom). Les deux autres sont Horio Satoshi (vous vous rappelez, les deux années d'expérience au tennis? XD) et Mizuno Katsuo – ce deuxième apparaît aussi dans ce chapitre. Ce sont les seuls, hormis Ryoma évidemment, de leur année dont je parle (pour l'instant, on sait jamais), donc il n'y a pas d'OC dans cette année-là._

_De même, les jumeaux sont des personnages de la série, mais je ne crois pas qu'on les voit vraiment. Je n'ai pris que leurs noms, le reste est inventé. Hayashi et Ikeda dont j'ai parlé plus tôt sont ceux qui maltraitent les premières années au tout début de la série. Arai, je pense que vous pouvez le replacer. Sinon je crois que c'est tout! Si vous avez d'autres questions, il ne faut pas hésiter!_

_Bon allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Les problèmes du club

Comme il l'avait prévu, Hazue n'alla pas courir jeudi matin. Il se leva donc à six heures et, après un petit déjeuner frugal, il sortit de chez lui sans avoir croisé qui que ce soit. Il arriva à l'entrainement avec pas loin d'une demi-heure d'avance et y rencontra évidemment son grand frère. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul, et il put aller s'échauffer avec un deuxième année dénommé Mizuno.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait seul à seul et il s'avéra être sympathique. Après que leurs exercices furent finis, Katou vint également les voir et ils discutèrent un petit moment ensemble. Hazue passa outre sa timidité et demanda au titulaire :

- Katou-senpai, c'est vrai que tu as commencé le tennis seulement l'année dernière?

Le plus vieux eut un sourire et lui répondit :

- Oui, j'étais plutôt mauvais à l'époque d'ailleurs.

En hésitant, le jeune Kaidoh continua :

- Comment tu t'es amélioré?

Après un rire nerveux, Katou répondit simplement :

- J'ai pratiqué beaucoup. J'avais quelqu'un à battre aussi, ça aide toujours.

Mizuno, qui semblait surpris par l'affirmation de son ami, lui demanda :

- Tu visais Ryoma-kun?

Un autre rire doux lui échappa et il insista :

- Non, quand bien même j'essaierais, il est hors de ma ligue. Celui que je visais... je l'ai enfin battu, mais je suis pas très satisfait du résultat. C'était de la chance plus qu'autre chose.

Il eut alors un air vaguement mélancolique sur le visage et Hazue en fut un instant troublé. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander de qui il s'agissait, mais Horio débarqua à ce moment et commença à se plaindre du fait qu'il n'était pas encore titulaire. Avec un soupir, Katou lui recommanda de se forcer plus, mais Horio s'emporta en lui reprochant d'être titulaire.

Hazue, qui commençait à se sentir de trop, s'excusa et chercha des premières années du regard. Il tomba sur Kei qui venait d'arriver et qui s'étirait une fois de plus avec Momo. Pour éviter de les déranger, il chercha encore et trouva Naoto qui discutait avec d'autres premières années, alors il s'y rendit.

Pas très longtemps après, l'entrainement commença enfin. Avant d'entamer les exercices, la coach les réunit et, après avoir expliqué aux titulaires ce qu'on attendait d'eux, elle expliqua à toute l'équipe :

- La plupart d'entre vous sont déjà au courant du retour de Tezuka au Japon. Depuis lundi, il est venu à maintes reprises observer des matchs. Maintenant que nous avons repris l'entrainement régulier, il m'a expressément demandé de vous faire un menu.

La foule s'exclama de surprise, y compris Momo qui n'avait apparemment pas été mis au courant. Le seul qui ne flancha pas fut leur capitaine. La coach continua :

- Certains d'entre vous ont déjà connu ses entrainements par le passé. Comme vous le savez, il va devenir joueur professionnel. Il a également eu la chance d'apprendre beaucoup à l'étranger, alors j'espère que vous saurez en profiter.

L'adulte leva un papier qui recouvrait le tableau et tous purent y lire un horaire d'entrainement. Avec un sourire, la coach continua :

- Voici ce que Tezuka a établi comme menu. Il y a un entrainement pour les titulaires, un pour les troisièmes et deuxièmes années et un menu spécial pour les premières années.

Hazue parcourut du regard l'entrainement auquel il ferait face et décida qu'il n'y survivrait pas. De regarder celui des titulaires lui donna envie d'aller se suicider. Kei réussirait vraiment à le supporter?

Il remarqua qu'un frisson d'horreur parcourait l'assemblée. Manifestement, tous avaient eu la même pensée. Hazue à ce moment décida qu'il allait annuler l'entrainement spécial avec Kei et qu'il ne courrait pas avant la fin de semaine.

La coach termina son petit discours de la sorte :

- Tezuka ne viendra que durant l'après-midi, mais il a été assez attentionné pour vous préparer un entrainement pour le matin, alors j'espère que vous le suivrez à la lettre.

Elle fit rompre les rangs et sépara la foule en trois groupes, comme l'entrainement l'indiquait. On ne monta pas les filets pour ce matin-là et tous ne firent que des exercices de renforcement. Hazue en ressortit tous les membres douloureux et se demanda si l'entrainement à partir de la semaine suivante serait aussi intense.

Quand il se retrouva en classe, il demanda à Kei s'il avait survécu à son entrainement. Ce dernier, avec un sourire, lui assura que tout allait bien, mais il manquait son habituel enthousiasme. Hazue se douta alors qu'il redoutait l'après-midi et il ne pouvait qu'abonder dans son sens.

Puis il lui demanda ce qu'il en était de son uniforme de titulaire. Kei lui apprit alors qu'il avait rempli son formulaire et l'avait donné à la coach ce matin même. Si tout allait bien, il devrait le recevoir durant la fin de semaine. Dès le lundi, il se présenterait donc aux pratiques en uniforme.

Hazue s'apprêtait à lui parler de l'entrainement spécial quand la cloche sonna. Dépité, il décida de s'y mettre le midi et suivit les cours avec diligence. Toutefois, quand la pause arriva, il en fut complètement empêché. Il sortait son bento et prévoyait rester dans sa classe avec Kei, mais une de leur collègue les approcha pour leur dire :

- Kitahara-kun, Kaidoh-kun, il y a un troisième année qui veut vous parler.

Le châtain remercia la jeune fille qui rougit – Hazue songea en passant que Kei devait être populaire avec la gent féminine – et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils y surprirent Momoshiro qui, avec un grand sourire, leur demanda :

- Kei, Hazue, ça vous dirait de manger ensemble?

Le châtain ne perdit pas de temps pour acquiescer et Hazue ne se vit pas lui refuser, alors il suivit. Les trois se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur. À l'abri d'un arbre, ils s'installèrent à même le sol. Kei sortit son fidèle sandwich, Hazue son bento et Momo ouvrit le sac de plastique qu'il trainait, dans lequel une quantité astronomique de nourriture l'attendait.

Kei fit un sifflement admiratif pendant que Hazue demandait :

- Momo-fukubuchou, tu vas tout manger?

- Bien sûr, répondit le plus grand avec un sourire. Je peux pas pratiquer sans manger autant!

Hazue eut un rire nerveux et Kei acquiesça. Ils entamèrent tous leur repas et le jeune Kaidoh tenta de cacher le sien de son meilleur ami, mais, dans un moment d'inattention, il se fit piquer un bout d'omelette. Comme à l'habitude, il ne se fâcha pas et décida que dès le soir même il allait demander à sa mère de lui faire des repas un peu plus gros.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant que, à moitié dans la lune, Hazue se demandait pourquoi Momo les avait invités à manger. Ils avaient certes des rapports amicaux, mais le troisième année avait surement d'autres amis avec qui manger – il devait en avoir plein d'ailleurs.

Il comprit le problème quand, entre deux bouchées, Momo s'exclama :

- Hazue, ton grand frère est vraiment un enfoiré!

Même s'il avait l'habitude de ses plaintes, Hazue se sentait piqué et il avait envie, pour une fois, de défendre son ainé. Il en fut toutefois retenu par Kei qui rétorqua à sa place, l'air exagérément outré :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore?

Hazue avait compris le sarcasme, mais Momo, qui n'avait à l'évidence pas saisi, continua sur sa lancée dans un ton geignard :

- Il me dit jamais rien. Je fais tout un vice-capitaine si je suis même pas au courant que Tezuka-senpai fait notre entrainement!

- Tu as essayé de lui parler? demanda habilement le châtain.

L'air embarrassé, Momo avoua en détournant le regard :

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que, c'est son travail ça non?

Kei ricana et Hazue décida d'intervenir :

- Momo-fukubuchou, si tu demandes rien à Kaidoh-buchou, il te dira rien c'est sûr.

Le plus vieux tenta de se défendre :

- Mais quand je lui pose des questions il me dit que c'est pas de mes affaires, et après je me fâche, alors on arrive à rien... et quand je lui demande pas il me dit rien. C'est pas moi le problème, c'est lui.

Kei sembla pensif et réfléchit à haute voix :

- Si vous vous entendez si mal, comment vous faites pour jouer en double?

Momo déposa son sandwich à moitié consommé sur son sac et, l'air rêveur, expliqua :

- Quand on est sur un terrain, et qu'on a décidé d'arrêter de se chicaner, c'est comme si tout à coup tout se mettait en place. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais quand on joue ensemble, je le comprends parfaitement et je sais que c'est réciproque. Si seulement je pouvais faire pareil en dehors du terrain...

- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non? fit Kei avec son grand sourire.

Hazue renchérit :

- Momo-fukubuchou, essaie de pas te fâcher la prochaine fois?

Le smasheur ricana et proposa :

- Je peux toujours essayer, mais c'est pas garanti. Il a le don de me frustrer, c'est pas croyable!

À ce moment, la première cloche annonçant la fin de la pause retentit. Tous les trois se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur collège. En chemin, Kei attrapa le bras de Momo et lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

- Tiens-nous au courant de tes progrès avec Kaidoh-buchou!

À la surprise de Hazue, Momo rougit légèrement et trébucha dans ses mots pour répondre :

- B-bien sûr Kei!

Avant que le châtain ne puisse lui répondre, le troisième année défit son étreinte et leur fit un au revoir précipité. Dans le temps de le dire, il était en dehors de leur vue. Hazue et Kei eurent un regard de connivence et le premier demanda au second :

- Tu penses pas qu'il est bizarre?

- Non, fit Kei avec son immense sourire, du tout.

Il y avait sans doute du sarcasme, mais Hazue ne releva pas et ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Il réalisa, alors que les cours commençaient, qu'il avait encore manqué sa chance de parler à Kei de son entrainement. Il décida qu'il en parlerait après la pratique.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent et Hazue se retrouva rapidement sur les courts, à installer des filets. Kei, même s'il était titulaire, n'était pas dispensé de ces tâches et ils les effectuèrent ensemble. Cela dit, à peine avaient-ils terminé que le châtain rejoignit en sautillant les titulaires. Le jeune Kaidoh se rappela alors en souriant qu'il s'agissait de son premier entrainement en tant que membre officiel de l'équipe et qu'il avait ainsi de quoi être excité.

Lui-même se retrouva avec les premières années. Il pensait qu'ils allaient entamer directement l'entrainement, mais la coach les réunit une fois de plus. Tezuka se plaça alors devant eux et leur fit un petit discours, volant totalement la vedette à Kaidoh. Puis le plus vieux leur expliqua que cette journée-là, il allait regarder uniquement les titulaires, mais que le lendemain il allait observer tous les membres du club.

Hazue déglutit difficilement et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être tenter l'entrainement avec Kei finalement. Ils rompirent enfin les rangs et les premières années se retrouvèrent dans un petit groupe. La coach passa pour leur expliquer les exercices, mais elle les délaissa rapidement pour aller voir les autres joueurs.

Le jeune Kaidoh songea que personne n'avait le temps de les superviser tout le long, ce qui était plutôt normal. Cela dit, ses coéquipiers semblaient plutôt sérieux et il se mit lui aussi à la tâche avec diligence.

Ils commencèrent avec des exercices très simples, des redressements assis entre autres choses, mais au bout d'un moment ils purent prendre leur raquette. Cela dit, ils ne touchèrent pas à des balles et se contentèrent de frapper dans le vide. La coach passa et en replaça certains, dont Hazue, qui se sentait plus honteux que jamais.

Comme d'habitude, ils finirent avant que les titulaires ne se mettent à jouer et Hazue se demanda si un jour il supporterait leur entrainement. Pour l'instant, il salua le repos et se dirigea vers les courts où les titulaires s'apprêtaient à faire des matchs de pratique.

Arai et Katou jouaient en double contre les deux jumeaux. Autrement, on avait Kaidoh contre Momoshiro et Echizen contre Kei. Ce serait tous des matchs très intéressants, mais Hazue décida de se déplacer vers celui des doubles, en bonne partie parce qu'il se demandait ce que valait leurs deux équipes principales.

Il décida presque d'emblée qu'ils étaient forts. Néanmoins, l'avance des jumeaux se fit rapidement sentir. En tant que talents individuels, Hazue n'aurait pu juger, mais en tant qu'équipe ils étaient clairement meilleurs. D'ailleurs, Arai et Katou semblaient plutôt désynchronisés; cela dit, comme il ne les avait jamais vu jouer ensemble auparavant, il ne pouvait pas juger si c'était anormal ou pas.

Néanmoins, il lui parut évident que quelque chose clochait quand Arai lança à son coéquipier :

- Katou, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- Désolé, Arai-senpai, fit le plus jeune. Je vais me reprendre.

- J'espère bien, fit le plus vieux d'un ton condescendant.

Hazue s'était déjà posé la question, mais, décidément, par bien des aspects, Arai ne semblait pas très sympathique – presque tout l'inverse de Katou. Ils ne semblaient pas s'entendre si bien d'ailleurs, et c'était un mystère s'ils acceptaient de faire équipe ensemble.

Comme on aurait pu le prévoir, les jumeaux remportèrent le match. Hazue apprit qu'Echizen et Kaidoh avaient été vainqueurs, ce qui laissait son meilleur ami et leur vice-capitaine perdants. Il eut la réflexion que ce ne serait pas la bonne journée pour que Momo tente de ne pas se fâcher comme il l'avait promis le midi.

La suite prouva ses craintes : il entendit Momo aller chercher des noises à Kaidoh et décida qu'ils étaient une cause perdue. Kei pour sa part vint le câliner – une autre cause perdue – et ils allèrent ensemble défaire les filets. Tezuka resta dans le coin pour parler avec la coach et Hazue se demanda pourquoi il travaillait tellement pour eux. Ils n'étaient plus son équipe, lui-même allait devenir joueur professionnel, qu'y gagnait-il?

Bien entendu, il n'eut pas le cran d'aller lui poser la question – ce pourrait être jugé comme un affront d'ailleurs – et n'osa même pas faire part de ses questionnements à Kei. Ils étaient en train de finir lorsque Hazue remarqua qu'Ikuto les observait de loin. Intrigué par son comportement, il se pencha vers Kei et lui susurra :

- Kei, t'as vu Tsurugi-kun? Il nous regarde.

- J'avais remarqué, fit le châtain. Je suis pas sûr que j'ai envie de lui parler...

Hazue se souvint de leur dernière discussion et il ressentit lui aussi de la colère envers leur coéquipier. Il avait été insultant et le pire était qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. S'il était aussi intelligent, il devait pouvoir remarquer ce genre de choses, non?

Ils allaient l'éviter pour aller aux vestiaires, mais l'intellectuel les intercepta. L'air toujours aussi inexpressif, il les salua :

- Kitahara-kun, Hazue-kun, pourrais-je vous parler un instant?

Hazue sentit que son ami se raidissait, mais, avec son sourire habituel, il lui affirma :

- Ça dépend, tu crois que ce sera long?

Sans paraitre choqué ou intrigué, Ikuto ignora sa remarque et alla dans le vif du sujet :

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit lundi dernier. J'ai manqué de tact.

Hazue songea sans le dire que c'était une drôle de façon de s'excuser : n'avouait-il pas qu'il pensait bien ce qu'il avait dit? Kei, qui devait penser comme lui mais ne voulait pas le dire, continua pour clore la discussion :

- Ça va, Ikuto-kun, c'est tout oublié.

Pour la première fois, Hazue put voir leur génie hésiter très légèrement. Il ouvrit en effet la bouche et la referma, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Kei le fixait pour le faire parler et finalement l'autre leur demanda :

- J'aurais une information à vous transmettre, mais j'aimerais si possible que ce soit en privé. Pouvons-nous nous déplacer vers un endroit plus discret?

Hazue aurait voulu refuser, mais, la vérité, c'était qu'il était profondément intrigué. Le châtain, à peu près dans le même état, accepta finalement sa requête avec l'amabilité dont il faisait souvent preuve. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers un banc non loin et Ikuto scruta les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis, en les fixant sans gêne, il avoua de but en blanc :

- Je suis autiste.

Hazue sursauta et Kei s'étouffa. Ikuto poursuivit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

- Je ne suis pas un cas très grave et je suis sous médication, mais j'ai malgré tout certains symptômes qui refusent de disparaitre, par exemple ma franchise et mon manque de tact.

Le jeune Kaidoh fut étonnamment le premier à retrouver sa langue et il lui demanda :

- Est-ce que les autres sont au courant?

- Ryuuzaki-sensei le sait, répondit-il, mais j'ai préféré ne pas le mentionner aux autres.

- Pourquoi nous le dire alors? intervint Kei.

Ikuto montra une fois de plus de la nervosité en jouant avec son sac et il baissa le regard pour dire :

- Mes parents m'ont suggéré de le faire. D'avoir des alliés n'est jamais une mauvaise idée selon eux. En plus, si je veux me faire des amis, on finira bien par le savoir.

Il avait repris son air supérieur et Hazue soupira intérieurement. Ils étaient maintenant complices, contre leur gré, d'une personne qu'ils n'appréciaient pas tant que ça. Kei et lui eurent un regard de connivence, mais finalement le châtain lui sourit et retourna son attention sur Ikuto, qui, immobile, les scrutait.

- Tu veux qu'on garde ça secret?

- Oui, fit l'autiste. J'aimerais aussi que vous...

L'adolescent s'arrêta et resta de marbre. Hazue se demanda s'il hésitait et c'est pourquoi il lui demanda :

- Tu voudrais que quoi?

- Rien.

Ikuto se prépara à se retourner, mais Kei lui empoigna gentiment le poignet et demanda :

- Tu voudrais qu'on soit tes amis, c'est ça?

- Lâche-moi, Kitahara-kun.

- Ah, désolé, fit le châtain, c'était un réflexe. Ça te dérange qu'on te touche?

- Oui, répondit-il honnêtement. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques.

- Ça va, je comprends, fit le châtain.

Hazue, incertain de la conduite à adopter, observait la scène. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était vraiment un autiste, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ça devait expliquer le comportement asocial d'Ikuto.

Kei, dont les yeux brillaient de motivation, assura à Ikuto :

- T'inquiète, Ikuto-kun, on va t'aider à t'intégrer! Tu me donnes ton numéro?

Le jeune sortit son téléphone et Kei lui donna d'abord son numéro et ensuite celui de Hazue – sans lui demander la permission. Il lui assura après que s'il voulait les voir, il n'avait qu'à les contacter. Ikuto se contenta de hocher la tête et il leur avoua qu'il devait partir. Il se préparait à se retourner quand Kei lui dit au revoir. Hazue fit la même chose et Ikuto se figea avant de leur dire, d'un ton neutre :

- À demain, Hazue-kun, Kitahara-kun.

Il détala presque et les deux meilleurs amis le regardèrent s'en aller. Hazue fut le premier à parler :

- Kei, tu sais c'est quoi l'autisme?

- Pas vraiment, avoua le châtain, mais c'est pas un genre de maladie mentale qui rend les gens asociaux?

- Je suppose... en attendant, Kei, pourquoi t'as accepté de l'aider?

Le châtain afficha une moue dubitative et il répondit honnêtement :

- Il est venu nous parler, alors ça aurait été méchant de refuser. T'inquiète pas Hazue, ça ira bien!

Le jeune Kaidoh n'osa pas lui confier qu'il ne savait plus très bien comment se comporter avec Ikuto. Il se jura de ne jamais être en tête à tête avec lui et de laisser Kei s'en occuper – il était meilleur là-dedans de toute façon.

Le châtain préféra changer de sujet et il lui fit remarquer, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient aux vestiaires :

- Tu penses que Momo-chan et Echizen-senpai sont déjà partis?

- Ah d'ailleurs, fit Hazue, est-ce que tu veux toujours qu'on s'entraine ce soir?

- Honnêtement, fit Kei, je suis crevé, mais si tu insistes...

- Ah non ça va, justement je me disais que c'était pas une bonne idée.

Ils allèrent se changer et, à la sortie, Momo les attendait, seul. Hazue chercha Echizen du regard pendant que Kei demandait à leur senpai où il était. Le vice-capitaine leur avoua :

- Il est parti, il avait une urgence je crois.

Le jeune Kaidoh était déçu, mais il ne le montra pas. Le plus vieux leur sourit et les invita à aller manger malgré tout. Ils se dirigèrent les trois vers le fastfood. Alors qu'ils y étaient assis, Momo leur demanda :

- Est-ce que vous connaissez un moyen de gérer la colère?

Kei parti à rire et Hazue lui demanda :

- Pourquoi?

- Non, fit la pêche, c'est juste que je me disais que si je me fâchais moins, Mamushi serait peut-être plus sympa avec moi.

- Tu rêves en couleurs, argüa Kei.

- C'est vrai, continua le petit frère du capitaine, même avec moi il est pas sympathique.

- Alors je fais quoi? fit l'adolescent avec un air désespéré. Encore aujourd'hui, je voulais pas me fâcher, mais... devant lui je perds tous mes moyens. J'arrive plus à réfléchir.

- C'est peut-être à lui que tu devrais dire ça? suggéra Kei.

Momo sembla peser la suggestion un moment, mais il abandonna avec un soupir :

- Des fois je me demande pourquoi Tezuka-senpai m'a nommé vice-capitaine. Même Arai aurait été plus compétent pour gérer Kaidoh.

Hazue fut surpris du fait qu'il ne conteste pas plutôt la place de Kaidoh au titre de capitaine. Kei pour sa part posa sa main sur son bras et lui assura :

- Tu fais un bon vice-capitaine, Momo-chan. Il faut juste que tu arrives à parler à Kaidoh-buchou et que tu lui expliques tout ça.

Momo eut un autre soupir et il lui fit un sourire avant de dire :

- C'est vrai, t'as raison Kei. Je vais lui parler dès demain!

La conversation dévia vers des sujets moins importants et, peu après, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Ils se séparèrent et Hazue et Kei rentrèrent ensemble. Le jeune Kaidoh réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé cette journée-là et il finit par faire remarquer :

- C'est moi ou il y a pas mal de problèmes au club?

- C'est pas faux, mais qui n'a pas ses problèmes?

C'est vrai qu'avec son grand frère dans le même club et son envie de devenir attaquant, Hazue avait lui-même son lot de problèmes. Raison de plus pour ne pas avoir à gérer ceux des autres. Il était vraiment temps qu'il se remette à son entrainement.

- Kei, on s'y mettra sérieusement à mon entrainement, la semaine prochaine?

- Dès lundi, fit le châtain sérieusement.

Hazue opina du chef et bientôt ils se séparèrent. Il rentra chez lui et remarqua que son frère était encore sorti – il devait courir. Il repensa à ce que Momo disait et se demanda lui-même comment il pourrait mieux communiquer avec lui.

Pour l'instant, il monta faire ses devoirs, mais eut du mal à s'y concentrer, avec toutes les questions qui parcouraient son cerveau. Ses trois prochaines années s'annonçaient pour le moins... particulières.


	14. Se faire des amis

_Bon... apparemment, le lundi ça ne marche pas vraiment mieux. J'ai eu ma première semaine d'université et, honnêtement, j'ai oublié jusqu'à l'existence de cette fic. Vraiment, j'en suis navrée, pour ceux qui attendaient l'update. Je crois qu'il faut retenir une chose : je ne suis pas fiable. Je vais quand même essayer de retenir de mes erreurs. Je remets la journée de publication au vendredi, on verra si ça marchera mieux._

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, alors je vais plutôt vous laisser lire! En espérant que vous allez aimer!_

* * *

Se faire des amis

Vendredi matin, Hazue se réveilla sans raison vers cinq heures du matin. Il sentait que, même s'il s'y essayait, il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Par conséquent, il se leva et descendit à la cuisine.

Il y surprit son grand frère qui buvait un verre de lait. Ils se saluèrent et, après un court moment de silence, Hazue, qui n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille, lui demanda :

- Kaoru-nii-san, tu... tu penses quoi de Momo-fukubuchou?

Il n'avait pas voulu amener le sujet de cette façon, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre autrement. Le plus grand n'en parut pas troublé, si ce n'est que son visage prit une teinte de colère, et il répondit :

- Il m'énerve.

- Est-ce que tu le détestes? insista Hazue.

Kaidoh posa son verre maintenant vide et se laissa aller sur le comptoir. Il prit son temps pour répondre, l'air ailleurs :

- Non, pas vraiment. Disons plus qu'il... il m'énerve.

Avant que Hazue ait le loisir de lui demander d'expliciter, son frère ramassa son verre et se prépara à partir. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il annonça :

- Je vais courir.

Le plus jeune ne le retint pas et resta dans la pièce. Songeur, il se servit également un verre de lait. Il ne savait que penser de son comportement. Kaidoh lui avait semblé prompt à arrêter la conversation, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Interprétait-il trop? Hazue délaissa l'affaire en concluant qu'il n'aimait simplement pas parler de Momoshiro, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour ce dernier.

Le jeune Kaidoh avait vraiment envie d'aider Momo. Au bout du compte, ça lui serait aussi bénéfique, parce que le climat au club serait plus paisible. Seulement, que pouvait-il faire? Il avait déjà donné des conseils à Momo, il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus.

En terminant son verre de lait, il décida qu'il surveillerait le sujet et en parlerait au besoin avec Kei. Pour l'instant, il devait encore décider quoi faire. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se diriger à l'entrainement et il s'était décidé à ne pas courir. Seulement, il avait envie d'y aller, et, après quelques tergiversations, il convint que ça ne lui causerait pas tant de tort.

Il s'habilla donc et sortit courir à son tour. Il fit le même trajet qu'à l'habitude et apprécia l'air frais. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi son frère aimait courir et lui-même commençait à y devenir dépendant. Est-ce que l'amour de la course était héréditaire?

Hazue délaissa cette drôle de question et le reste de son trajet fut calme. Après être retourné chez lui, il se dirigea à l'entrainement sans croiser Kaidoh. Il y arriva comme de raison après son grand frère et sonda du regard les terrains pour repérer un potentiel partenaire. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé que Ryuu, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, l'approcha pour lui demander de s'étirer avec lui.

Il accepta faute de pouvoir répondre autre chose. Ils s'étirèrent sans vraiment discuter et Hazue ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'il savait sur lui et ce qu'il voudrait bien savoir. Néanmoins, il n'osa pas lui poser une seule question et l'autre sembla trouver la chose tout à fait acceptable, parce qu'il n'engagea pas plus la discussion.

Alors qu'ils avaient terminé, Ryuu regarda au loin et le délaissa en prétextant devoir aller voir Daiki. Hazue le suivit du regard et, effectivement, il le vit se diriger vers l'adolescent. Pris de curiosité, il s'approcha à son tour, mais il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Une chose était certaine en tout cas : Daiki avait l'air plus fâché qu'à l'habitude.

Il était tiraillé entre l'idée d'aller les voir et le fait que ce n'était vraiment pas de ses affaires quand, sans prévenir, on lui sauta dessus. Il soupira et lança :

- C'est Kei ou Momo-fukubuchou?

Le rire de son meilleur ami résonna dans ses oreilles pendant qu'il posait ses mains sur ses yeux et lui demandait :

- Devine!

- Kei, lâche-moi s'il te plait.

Le châtain enleva ses mains de ses yeux, mais il laissa ses bras autour de ses épaules et il lui lança :

- Sois pas si froid, Hazue!

- Je suis pas froid, argumenta-t-il, je voudrais juste avoir ma bulle.

Kei le délaissa enfin et Hazue crut pendant un instant que ce qu'il avait dit avait porté ses fruits, mais un bref regard vers le châtain lui apprit qu'il n'avait aucun rapport là-dedans. Son meilleur ami était en effet occupé à observer quelqu'un au loin. Le jeune Kaidoh suivit son regard pour tomber sur Ikuto qui, seul dans son coin, s'étirait.

Le châtain, en posant une main sur son épaule, lui dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et se dirigea vers l'autiste. Hazue ne le retint pas et l'observa un moment. Ikuto semblait réticent, mais Kei réussit de toute évidence à le convaincre de rester avec lui. Cela dit, le châtain prit bien garde de ne pas le toucher et ils ne firent que s'accompagner dans les étirements, sans plus.

Hazue détourna les yeux de peur qu'on le surprenne et son regard tomba tout de suite sur Momo, qui venait de débarquer. Le vice-capitaine lança un regard évident vers leur capitaine, mais il sembla hésiter et, finalement, quand il repéra Hazue, il se dirigea tout de suite vers lui. Le jeune Kaidoh n'eut d'autres choix que d'accueillir le plus vieux qui, après s'être jeté sur lui, lui demanda tout bonnement :

- Hazue, comment vas-tu? Où est Kei?

Hazue, en se défaisant de son étreinte, répondit :

- Je vais bien et Kei est pas toujours avec moi. Toi, Momo-fukubuchou, ça va?

Le plus vieux hésita et lança, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas écouté son kouhai :

- Écoute je... pour Kaidoh je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je sais même pas comment lui parler seul à seul.

Hazue proposa, faute d'une meilleure idée :

- Invite-le à passer la pause midi avec toi?

Le plus vieux sembla paniqué et il rétorqua :

- Mais j'ai jamais fait ça! Il va refuser, c'est sûr! Même s'il accepte, je suis censé parler de quoi pendant tout ce temps?

Hazue ne comprenait que trop bien son dilemme, mais il savait aussi que Momo n'était pas aussi lâche que lui et que ce n'était qu'avec Kaidoh qu'il avait du mal. C'est pourquoi il répondit :

- J'ai peut-être une idée, on pourrait manger ensemble, avec Kei? Comme ça ce serait moins embarrassant pour toi et je pourrais même lui demander si tu veux.

- Hazue, t'es un génie!

Le plus jeune évita habilement un câlin, mais le plus vieux changea soudain d'expression et lança :

- Mais Kaidoh et Kei s'entendent pas super bien, non?

Hazue avait complètement oublié ce paramètre. Il était vrai que leur relation était à retravailler, mais, en même temps, qui pouvait dire qu'il s'entendait bien avec Kaidoh? Même lui n'en était pas encore à ce stade. Il proposa néanmoins :

- Ça pourrait être juste toi, moi et Kaidoh-buchou alors?

Le jeune Kaidoh s'excusa intérieurement à son meilleur ami, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait sans doute d'autres personnes avec qui déjeuner. Momo sembla peser sa suggestion et finalement, avec un grand sourire, il accepta :

- Okay! Merci, Hazue! Oh et je compte sur toi pour l'inviter?

Hazue acquiesça et déglutit pendant que le vice-capitaine, tout heureux de sa vie, allait parler avec d'autres amis. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré? En admettant que son grand frère accepte, ce qui était hautement improbable, il était presque évident que ce repas se passerait mal et il serait encore pris à faire l'arbitre. Que lui avait-il pris de proposer une telle chose?

Pour l'instant, il repéra son grand frère qui discutait avec des troisièmes années et se dirigea vers lui. Il attendit qu'ils aient fini de parler pour se glisser à ses côtés et lancer :

- Kaidoh-buchou, est-ce que tu as du temps?

Son grand frère tourna vers lui un visage tout sauf avenant et il précisa :

- L'entrainement commence bientôt.

- Ce sera pas long, fit Hazue d'une petite voix.

Le serpent se positionna pour lui faire savoir qu'il était tout ouïe et, après une inspiration pour se donner du courage, le plus jeune demanda de but en blanc :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais déjeuner avec Momo-fukubuchou et moi ce midi?

Le plus vieux siffla et Hazue redoutait le pire, mais finalement il lança :

- Okay.

Contre toute attente, Kaidoh ne refusait pas son invitation. Hazue ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou pas, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se le demander, parce que Kaidoh ajouta :

- L'entrainement va commencer.

Le jeune Kaidoh acquiesça et se dirigea vers les premières années. L'entrainement qui s'ensuivit fut assez difficile une fois de plus, mais Hazue avait du mal à s'y concentrer. Il redoutait plus que tout ce midi et espérait vraiment que ses deux senpais feraient preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté. Il n'était pas Kei, il ne saurait pas régler des problèmes aussi bien que lui et il ne pouvait même pas compter sur son aide pour cette fois.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que son capitaine et son vice-capitaine étaient à proximité sans se chicaner. Cela dit, après meilleures observations, il réalisa que c'était sans doute parce qu'ils ne se parlaient même pas. Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à faire avec eux ou Hazue perdait-il son temps?

L'entrainement passa dans le temps de le dire et Hazue se retrouva rapidement avec Kei pour se diriger jusqu'à sa classe. En chemin, il lui raconta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Momo et ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce midi. Kei le regarda avec compassion et lui souhaita bonne chance, avant de préciser que de toute façon il comptait manger avec Ikuto.

Hazue n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi il était tout à coup si amical avec l'autiste et ils se retrouvèrent en classe. Le jeune Kaidoh porta le plus d'attention qu'il le pouvait à ses cours pour éviter de penser à autre chose.

Il avait fait preuve de bravoure ce matin et il commençait à se demander s'il ne serait pas mieux d'être lâche une prochaine fois. D'ailleurs, il lui servait à quoi d'être aussi téméraire pour les autres alors que, lorsque ça le concernait directement, il n'arrivait à rien? Dès qu'il était en présence de son idole, Echizen, il perdait tous ses moyens. Il aurait voulu pouvoir appliquer ce courage à son rapport avec lui aussi.

Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus urgentes, comme le fait que la pause midi s'en venait et qu'il n'avait pas décidé de point de rencontre avec ses deux senpais. Il s'était décidé à aller dans le couloir des troisièmes années lorsque la cloche sonna. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et, après un au revoir à Kei, sortit de sa classe avec son bento.

Il se dirigea vers les troisièmes années en espérant que Momo et Kaidoh ne se soient pas encore rencontrés. Heureusement pour lui, il tomba pile devant son grand frère qui, avec un sifflement, le salua. Hazue le salua aussi et chercha Momo du regard. Il le vit sortir de sa salle de classe et il s'y dirigea avec Kaidoh sur les talons.

On pouvait sans doute sentir leur malaise à trois kilomètres à la ronde, mais Hazue prit son courage à deux mains et, avec un sourire, il proposa :

- Momo-fukubuchou, est-ce qu'on va à l'endroit où on est allé hier?

Le vice-capitaine acquiesça sans dire un mot et ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Momo et Kaidoh s'évitaient tous les deux du regard et l'embarras entre eux était si visible que Hazue en fut touché lui aussi. Il commença à rougir et son cœur s'emballa quelque peu sous le stress pendant qu'il se demandait dans quel merdier il s'était une fois de plus enfoncé.

Il fut malgré tout celui qui dirigea la marche et ils se rendirent jusqu'à l'arbre de la veille sans un mot. Ils s'installèrent tous trois et commencèrent à manger. Au bout d'un long moment, Hazue, dans une futile tentative de partir la discussion, demanda :

- Kaoru-nii-san, ça va bien avec le club?

Il espérait ainsi pouvoir amener le sujet qui les intéressait, mais son frère ne lui rendit pas la tâche facile en acquiesçant tout simplement. Hazue lança un regard désespéré vers Momo qui l'évitait en engouffrant ses nombreux sandwichs. Il était prêt à abandonner et mangeait tranquillement son repas quand Momo prit enfin son courage à deux mains et lança, trop vite et de manière presque incompréhensible :

- Kaidoh je voudrais que tu me dises tout à propos du club à l'avenir pour pas que j'ai l'air de pas faire mon boulot et parce que je pourrais surement t'aider à prendre des décisions.

Il inspira fort pour reprendre son souffle et Hazue se retint de rire, car le moment était vraiment mal choisi. Il espéra vraiment que la sincérité de Momo transparaisse et que son grand frère en soit touché, mais, au lieu de répondre, il se contenta de fermer son bento pas encore terminé et de se lever. Sans un mot, il quitta les lieux et les deux autres étaient si déstabilisés qu'ils n'eurent pas le réflexe de tenter de le retenir.

Un ange passa avant que Momo, l'air complètement à terre, ne dise :

- Il me déteste.

- Je crois pas, fit Hazue.

- Tu l'as vu! s'énerva Momo. Il m'a même pas répondu, il s'est juste levé et il est parti, comme ça, sans rien dire! Alors que je lui demandais gentiment!

Il aurait pu être plus gentil à ce sujet, mais c'était tout de même un effort et Hazue devait avouer qu'à ce moment précis, il avait plutôt tendance à détester son grand frère. Il prit néanmoins sa défense pour dire :

- Mais je lui ai demandé ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il te détestait pas.

Le visage de Momo s'illumina sur-le-champ et, en rougissant légèrement, il demanda :

- Il t'a dit quoi?

Hazue répondit, l'air incertain :

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il te détestait pas, mais que tu l'énervais. À bien y penser, il a semblé vouloir changer rapidement de sujet, mais je suis pas sûr.

Le visage de son senpai sombra de nouveau et il lui avoua :

- C'était plus simple avant qu'on soit capitaine et vice-capitaine. On avait pas besoin d'avoir une bonne relation à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, je sais plus quoi faire, c'est tellement pas naturel, comment on est, je voudrais juste pouvoir me fâcher avec lui sans que ce soit la fin du monde...

Hazue proposa, certain que son idée n'était pas la meilleure, mais sans autres idées à l'heure actuelle :

- Alors, pourquoi pas te fâcher justement? Si de demander marche pas, une chicane marcherait peut-être mieux?

Momo sembla peser la suggestion, mais il laissa tomber :

- Je peux pas faire exprès de me fâcher contre lui pendant l'entrainement quand même.

- Après?

- Mouais, fit l'adolescent sans enthousiasme. Merci, Hazue, je vais y penser.

C'était le signe qu'il voulait être laissé tranquille et Hazue se releva. Il n'avait pas terminé son bento, mais, faute d'avoir un endroit où aller, il retourna en classe pour le terminer. Comme il y avait déjà des groupes formés, il n'osa pas aller les déranger et finit son repas à son bureau.

Kei revint un petit moment avant la fin de la pause et il s'installa à ses côtés avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Hazue redoutait tout à coup le pire et il ne fut pas déçu quand, après l'avoir salué, le châtain lui lança :

- Au fait, Ikuto nous invite tous les deux chez lui demain après-midi. Il parait que ses parents veulent nous rencontrer.

Il nota qu'il avait laissé tomber les honorifiques; néanmoins, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Ce n'était pas qu'il tenait à refuser, mais plutôt qu'il avait peur que sa famille soit aussi... aussi particulière que lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ce n'était pas héréditaire, l'autisme?

- Il a deux petites sœurs aussi, ajouta Kei, mais il est le seul à avoir un problème mental.

- Il t'a déjà raconté tout ça? demanda avec surprise Hazue.

- Oui, bien sûr, on est amis après tout! Alors, tu peux? Tu peux, pas vrai?

Comment refuser face à un Kei insistant quand on n'a aucune excuse? Avec un soupir de défaite, Hazue consentit :

- Okay...

- Parfait! Je vais aller te chercher chez toi à treize heures.

Le jeune Kaidoh acquiesça une fois de plus en espérant vraiment qu'Ikuto était l'extraterrestre de la famille. Les cours de l'après-midi s'entamèrent là-dessus et Hazue suivit ses classes avec diligence, quoique sans arrêter de penser à diverses choses.

L'entrainement de l'après-midi arriva et Hazue, tout en montant les filets avec Kei et Ikuto – qui s'était joint à eux sans vraiment lui demander –, surveilla du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de Momo et Kaidoh. Ils se présentèrent à peu près en même temps, mais, au lieu de se parler, de se chicaner ou même juste de se regarder, ils s'évitèrent comme la peste.

Hazue eut un mauvais pressentiment qui s'avéra dans la suite de l'entrainement : Kaidoh et Momo agissaient tous deux comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Il avait voulu régler le problème et n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Il décida donc que ce n'était plus de son ressort et reporta son attention sur le jeune autiste. Il remarqua alors qu'il montait les filets avec un perfectionnisme frôlant l'obsession et qu'il passait derrière lui pour replacer quelques trucs. Il déduisit que c'était l'une de ses manies et préféra continuer son travail sans s'en préoccuper.

Il remarqua de loin l'arrivée de Tezuka qui conversait avec leur coach. Hazue se souvint alors qu'il allait les observer aujourd'hui et le stress remonta en flèche. Il allait devenir professionnel et lui n'était encore que débutant : sans parler de l'impressionner, il avait la certitude qu'il ne pourrait que le décevoir, et il avait honte rien que d'y penser.

Il finit de monter les filets et Kei les laissa pour aller rejoindre les titulaires. Hazue fut laissé seul avec Ikuto qui lui demanda sans préambule :

- Kei t'a-t-il informé de l'invitation que je vous ai faite à tous les deux pour demain?

- Oui, répondit Hazue, je serai là.

- Parfait, Hazue, je vous attendrai tous les deux à treize heures trente.

Le jeune Kaidoh nota comment il l'avait appelé et, en essayant d'user de tact, il demanda :

- Tsurugi-kun, c'est moi ou tu n'utilises plus les honorifiques?

L'autre le regarda sans montrer d'émotions et expliqua :

- Kei m'a informé qu'il est de coutume entre amis de s'appeler par son prénom et d'employer un langage plus familier. Tu peux m'appeler Ikuto aussi si tu le désires, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Avant de l'informer qu'il pouvait l'appeler par son prénom, Kei aurait peut-être pu lui expliquer le concept de «concision». Hazue néanmoins jugea qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose et, comme il ne savait pas si Ikuto pouvait essuyer un refus, il consentit :

- D'accord, je vais t'appeler Ikuto alors.

Le jeune intellectuel acquiesça et replaça ses lunettes sans un mot de plus. L'entrainement commença et, cette fois, Tezuka ne leur fit pas de discours. Kaidoh non plus d'ailleurs, et ils commencèrent immédiatement après les ordres de la coach.

L'ancien capitaine commença par observer les troisièmes années et Hazue fit ses exercices en sentant le stress monter. Il détestait ce genre de situation, il était certain qu'il allait se faire prendre en faute. Il observa de loin Tezuka qui donnait des conseils à certaines personnes. Il ne voulait surtout pas être l'une de ces personnes.

Quand vint le temps pour lui de tenir sa raquette, il vit que le jeune professionnel en était maintenant aux deuxièmes années. Il préféra se concentrer sur ces exercices pour que le temps passe plus vite et, dans le temps de le dire, il vit Tezuka se diriger vers son groupe.

Il resta d'abord totalement silencieux alors que ses yeux les scrutaient un à un. Hazue tenta de rester calme quand il le sentit l'observer, mais il tremblait tellement il était nerveux. Il lui semblait évident que Tezuka le choisirait et, comme de raison, il se dirigea en effet vers lui. Il lui donna quelques conseils et le replaça rapidement, mais Hazue ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Il fut soulagé quand le plus vieux le délaissa pour s'occuper des autres, mais le stress monta de nouveau quand il s'approcha d'Ikuto.

Avant la veille, il n'en aurait pas fait de cas, mais, maintenant, il savait que ce pouvait être tout un problème. Cependant, il ne sut pas comment le prévenir et se contenta de les observer. Heureusement pour lui, Tezuka n'eut pas à le replacer et il se dirigea vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Hazue soupira de soulagement : il avait au moins évité un problème, même s'il n'y était pour rien. Le reste de l'entrainement passa sans anicroche et le jeune Kaidoh osa espérer que ce soit le cas jusqu'à chez lui, mais, malheureusement, ça aurait été trop facile.

Il se trouve que, avant même que Kei n'ait le temps de le rejoindre, Daiki se dirigea vers lui. Ikuto ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, ce qui n'était en l'occasion pas une si bonne nouvelle, et Hazue chercha Ryuu du regard. Ce dernier conversait avec Naoto et les autres premières années.

Le presque délinquant se dirigea tout de suite vers l'intellectuel pour lui dire :

- Comme ça, Tsurugi, t'as décidé de devenir ami avec Kitahara?

Dans une tentative de l'éloigner sans doute, l'autiste répondit :

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, Gotou-kun.

Hazue aussi se demandait ce qu'il en était, mais il n'eut jamais sa réponse, car le châtain arriva et, avec son grand sourire, lança :

- Pas la peine de vous chicaner pour moi, je peux être amis avec tout le monde!

Daiki changea immédiatement de cible et prit Kei par le col pour lui souffler :

- Je veux pas être ton ami!

- Pourtant, moi si, Dai-chan!

Sur le ton le plus menaçant qu'il pouvait trouver, Daiki insista :

- M'appelle pas comme ça!

Le châtain se contenta de sourire et Daiki, qui devait être outré par son comportement, leva la main pour le frapper. Heureusement, le châtain réussit à éviter son coup et il profita de son inattention pour se libérer de sa poigne. Ensuite, avec le même sourire, il lui lança :

- Est-ce que tu as un portable?

Le plus grand répondit avec hargne :

- Oublie ça, Kitahara, je serai jamais ton ami.

Le châtain ignora totalement sa réplique et lança :

- Tu veux me donner ton numéro, Dai-chan?

- Putain, mais tu vas m'écouter oui? lança le délinquant.

Ils argumentèrent encore un moment jusqu'à l'instant où Kei vola le téléphone de Daiki, qui était dans ses poches. Tout en évitant ses attaques, il rentra son numéro dedans et s'envoya un message pour prendre le sien. Hazue songea que, décidément, il n'y avait que Kei pour devenir ami avec un délinquant contre son gré. Ikuto vint à ses côtés et il lui demanda avec curiosité :

- Hazue, est-ce que des amis sont censés agir de la sorte?

Avec un petit rire, il répondit :

- Non, Ikuto, je te rassure, c'est pas normal. D'ailleurs, ils sont pas vraiment amis...

L'autiste en prit sans doute bonne note, parce qu'il n'ajouta rien de plus. Hazue décida de ne pas attendre qu'ils règlent leur problème et entreprit tout de suite de défaire les filets, en compagnie d'Ikuto.

Finalement, il ne détestait pas tout à fait sa présence. Au moins, lui, il l'aidait, et puis pour l'instant il semblait causer moins de problèmes que Daiki, qui lui n'avait pas de problèmes mentaux pour sa défense – pas à sa connaissance en tout cas. Pas très longtemps après, Naoto vint également les aider et Hazue savoura la normalité de ses propos.

Il repéra de loin Momo et Kaidoh qui s'évitaient toujours comme la peste. Leur capitaine parlait avec l'ancien capitaine – ce dernier lui donnait sans doute des conseils – tandis que, pas très loin, le vice-capitaine parlait avec Echizen – il s'accrochait à lui surtout. Il entendit Naoto se demander à haute voix s'ils allaient bien et Hazue ne sut quoi répondre.

Daiki de son côté délaissa enfin Kei et, sans un regard vers son ami d'enfance, il défit lui aussi des filets avec d'autres premières années. Le châtain pour sa part alla aider un peu plus loin, du côté de Ryuu justement.

Ils terminèrent bien vite et ils allèrent vers les vestiaires. Ils évitèrent la Troisième Guerre mondiale et Hazue sortit de la pratique indemne mais crevé, et ce n'était pas que la faute du menu d'entrainement. Il rentrait en compagnie de Kei quand il vit que Momo et Echizen les attendaient à l'entrée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fastfood habituel en discutant joyeusement. Momo et Kei comme à l'habitude faisaient toute la conversation pendant que Hazue, à côté d'Echizen, essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide. Le prodige, comme la dernière fois, le regardait en douce et Hazue se demanda sérieusement ce qu'il avait.

Ce ne fut qu'assis à la table, alors que Momo et Kei étaient dans leur bulle, que Hazue réussit à demander à son senpai :

- Echizen-senpai, tu... tu veux me dire quelque chose?

Le prodige le regarda sans gêne et avoua :

- Non, pas vraiment.

La discussion mourut et Hazue, les joues en feu, tentait de trouver quelque chose de plus brillant à dire. Cela dit, ce n'était pas facile alors qu'il sentait le regard d'Echizen qui le transperçait. Son cœur se débattait et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. En tout cas, une chose était certaine : son senpai n'était décidément pas très sociable.

Kei l'intégra à leur conversation et Hazue y mit du sien. Echizen suivit un peu aussi, avec quelques remarques par-ci par-là, et Momo ne fit pas une seule fois allusion à Kaidoh, contrairement à ses habitudes. Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne nouvelle, mais Hazue ne tenait pas non plus à en parler, alors il n'en dit rien.

Ils se séparèrent après avoir fini de manger et en retournant vers chez eux, Kei demanda enfin à son meilleur ami :

- Comment s'est passé la pause-midi avec ton charmant grand frère et Momo-chan?

- Mal, répondit Hazue. Momo-fukubuchou lui a déballé comme ça de but en blanc qu'il voulait qu'il lui dise tout et Kaoru-nii-san s'est levé et est parti sans commenter. Depuis, ils se sont pas reparlé.

Kei soupira.

- Pourtant, ils se détestent pas, alors c'est quoi le problème?

Hazue fit remarquer :

- Tout le monde a pas tes talents pour se faire des amis.

Kei rit et consentit :

- C'est vrai. J'espère qu'ils pourront régler leurs problèmes en tout cas.

Ils approchaient du point de séparation et Kei, après lui avoir rappelé leur rendez-vous du lendemain, s'en alla vers chez lui. Hazue atteignit facilement sa maison où son grand frère brillait par son absence. Il salua ses parents avant de monter à l'étage.

Vu l'heure, il avait peu de temps pour ressortir et il préféra relaxer en jouant à des jeux vidéos. Il avait selon lui vu assez de gens pour la journée et il fit son asocial jusqu'à minuit, où il se coucha et passa une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.


	15. Histoires de familles

_Comme le titre l'indique, c'est un chapitre pas mal plus centré sur le family. On aura évidemment la famille Kaidoh, mais aussi celle d'Ikuto! J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si family n'est pas censé être dans les genres (en même temps il y a de tout dans cette fic xD)._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Histoires de familles

Samedi matin, Hazue se réveilla vers huit heures. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore réveillés; pour son frère, il n'aurait su dire s'il était parti courir ou s'il était encore dans son lit. Dans tous les cas, le rez-de-chaussée était désert et il se dirigea tranquillement à la cuisine.

En déjeunant, il se demanda s'il devrait courir ou non. Il en avait le temps, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais en avait-il l'envie? Il avait quand même eu une grosse journée la veille... en même temps, c'était une piètre excuse. Il prit donc ses résolutions et engouffra son déjeuner, avant d'aller s'habiller.

Il attendit un peu, le temps de digérer, et il sortit en verrouillant derrière lui. Il fit le même trajet qu'à l'habitude et songea qu'il pourrait sans doute l'augmenter bientôt. En attendant, il avait aussi une pratique de tennis à faire : peut-être pourrait-il demander à Kei s'il était libre le lendemain?

Fort de cette résolution, il fit le reste du trajet sans réfléchir à grand-chose. Il revint chez lui et, après s'être douché, réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Kaidoh encore.

Ses parents cela dit se levèrent en même temps qu'il sortait de la douche. La génétique chez eux était particulière sur ce point, car si Kaidoh et Hazue étaient de vrais lève-tôt, leurs parents, Shibuki et Hozumi, avaient la fâcheuse habitude de se lever tard. Hazue savait, de par ce que ses collègues lui racontaient, que, dans la plupart des familles, c'était en général l'inverse.

Décidément, rien n'était normal dans sa famille.

Il salua ses deux parents à moitié endormis et décida de les aider. Contrairement à Kaidoh, il n'avait aucun talent culinaire, mais il savait au moins préparer le café qui leur permettrait d'ouvrir les yeux. Hozumi le remercia en lui donnant un bisou sur le front et en lui soufflant :

- Merci mon cœur.

Shibuki pour sa part s'affala sur sa chaise sans un commentaire, mais Hazue ne s'en plaignit pas, car il savait mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler quand il venait de se lever – de toute façon il ne répondait pas. Il démarra la machine à café après y avoir mis la quantité nécessaire et sortit deux tasses qu'il installa sur la table.

Kaidoh choisit ce moment pour rentrer : il passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine pour les saluer et les informer qu'il prenait une douche. Hazue acquiesça et le serpent s'en fut tout aussi vite.

Quand le café fut prêt, Hazue en servit à ses parents et s'installa à la table. Il ne lui arrivait plus très souvent de prendre le petit déjeuner avec sa famille. C'était déjà rare avant, parce qu'il se levait plus tôt qu'eux, mais depuis qu'il avait commencé le collège il n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion. Il les regarda prendre leur café en se demandant s'il pouvait sortir l'une ou l'autre de ses excuses préparées d'avance pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Contre toute attente, Shibuki lui demanda – plusieurs gorgées de café dans le ventre :

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui, Hazue?

Le plus jeune déglutit et répondit :

- Ouais, je vais chez un ami.

Inutile de préciser que ledit ami était autiste, et qu'il y allait avec un adolescent sursociable.

- Super, intervint Hozumi, amuse-toi bien!

- D'ailleurs, continua Hazue, Kei, un ami du club, va venir me chercher.

Hozumi semblait contente et elle regarda l'heure en s'exclamant qu'elle devait s'habiller. Shibuki rétorqua qu'ils pouvaient au moins finir leur café. Kaidoh arriva sur ces entrefaites et, après un sifflement, les avertit :

- Je fais à manger.

Il était près de onze heures, c'était donc qu'il parlait du déjeuner. Hozumi s'exclama qu'il était le plus gentil des fils et Shibuki le remercia plus discrètement, ce à quoi Kaidoh se contenta de hocher la tête. Les parents disparurent s'habiller pendant que Hazue, toujours à sa place, se demandait une fois de plus s'il devait sortir une excuse.

Kaidoh dut le percevoir, parce qu'il l'informa :

- Je t'appellerai quand ce sera prêt, Hazue.

- Merci, Kaoru-nii-san, lui lança le plus jeune avant de déguerpir.

Dans sa chambre, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire et ressortit finalement un manga qu'il avait acheté dernièrement et qui concernait le tennis. Il en était à se demander si la technique que le protagoniste venait de sortir était vraisemblable quand son ainé l'appela pour aller manger.

Ils mangèrent en famille le délicieux repas de Kaidoh et Hazue songea que, décidément, il avait vraiment des talents cachés. Il se demandait s'il pourrait utiliser ses connaissances sur le sujet pour le menacer, mais jugea que Kaidoh était trop épeurant pour qu'il songe à le faire. Il mangea bien rapidement pendant que son frère, bien maniéré, mangeait à pas de tortue.

Hazue eut une envie de rire qu'il retint et engagea la conversation sur l'un ou l'autre des sujets qui les intéressaient en général. Le repas se passa dans la joie et, quand il fut fini, Kaidoh ramassa les assiettes pour les nettoyer. Hazue se fit une joie de ne pas proposer son aide pendant que sa mère se levait pour aider son fils. Il se demandait une fois de plus s'il avait le temps de monter dans sa chambre quand, soudain, on sonna à la porte.

Il était midi et demi et Kei ne devait arriver qu'à treize heures. Pourtant, Hazue eut la quasi-certitude qu'il s'agissait de lui, même s'il était plutôt reconnu pour être en retard. Il se leva donc et alla lui-même ouvrir la porte, non surpris d'y découvrir sur le seuil Kei. Tout sourire, il le salua :

- Salut Hazue!

- Kei, répondit-il, tu es d'avance.

- Sérieux? fit l'adolescent d'un air incrédule. J'étais sûr d'être en retard.

- C'est pas grave, commenta Hazue, entre.

Le châtain ne se fit pas prier et ne cacha pas sa curiosité. Il lorgna l'intérieur de la maison et, après sa formule de politesse, se déchaussa rapidement. Il laissa ses souliers trainer et Hazue ne les replaça pas, car, après tout, il partirait d'ici une demi-heure à peine.

Le jeune Kaidoh l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine où il lui présenta rapidement ses parents, lesquels l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Embarrassé, Hazue tenta par tous les moyens d'attirer son meilleur ami vers sa chambre, mais le fourbe s'amusait beaucoup trop pour songer à le suivre. Aussi, il engagea la conversation avec ses parents, pendant que Kaidoh, qui ne l'avait pas salué, continuait la vaisselle.

Au bout d'un moment, Hozumi, qui réalisa que son ainé n'était pas là, lança vers lui :

- Kaoru, mon chou, tu veux bien venir dire bonjour à Kei-kun?

Le châtain parut un peu timide et il répondit :

- Ça va aller, Hozumi-san.

- Tu es sûr? insista-t-elle. Vous vous connaissez bien au club de tennis, non?

Hazue murmura, pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende :

- C'est bien ça le problème...

Kei, en bon diplomate, insista :

- Je veux pas le déranger.

La mère n'insista pas et préféra le questionner sur Hazue, à savoir s'il s'intégrait bien, s'il avait des amis. Kei exagéra un peu la situation et expliqua qu'il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, ce que Hazue tenta de tempérer. Ses parents semblaient soulagés et Hozumi, sur le ton de la confidence, leur avoua :

- C'est juste qu'ils me disent jamais rien, ces deux garnements.

- Maman, argumenta Hazue d'un air embarrassé, je suis plus un enfant, j'ai ma vie.

- C'est vrai, mais...

Hozumi fut coupé par Shibuki :

- Hozumi, c'est pas le moment.

La mère s'exclama et s'excusa auprès de Kei, qui se contenta de sourire en précisant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Hazue songea qu'il devait prendre son pied et, pour se venger, il songea à trainer Kaidoh de force plus près, mais, par bien des aspects, il y avait beaucoup trop de risques.

Treize heures arrivèrent enfin après de longues discussions gênantes sur les Kaidoh et son enfance, sa relation avec son grand frère, des anecdotes savoureuses pour qui ne s'appelait pas Hazue ou Kaoru. Hazue prétexta qu'ils allaient être en retard et tira enfin son meilleur ami vers l'entrée. Après un dernier au revoir rempli de complicité, Kei délaissa enfin ses parents.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Hazue demanda à Kei :

- S'il te plait, garde tout ça secret.

Le châtain sourit et répondit :

- Okay boss! Par contre, ça fait beaucoup de tes secrets que je garde...

En un flash, Hazue demanda :

- Parlant de secret, Kei, tu es libre demain?

Son ami acquiesça et Hazue entreprit de l'inviter. Il accepta et, comme il proposait de venir une fois de plus chez eux, le jeune Kaidoh réussit plutôt à organiser une rencontre à la gare – pas question qu'il fraternise encore plus avec ses géniteurs. Il sentait qu'il allait beaucoup entendre parler de lui dans les prochains jours, d'ailleurs.

Pour l'instant, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison d'Ikuto, qui était à plus de vingt minutes de marche de la sienne. Kei sur le chemin lui parla de toutes sortes de choses par rapport à l'autisme et lui expliqua qu'Ikuto était Asperger, un cas très léger cela dit, selon ses propres dires. Hazue se demandait où il avait pris toutes ses informations, mais le châtain lâcha la réponse sans le vouloir :

- Quand je suis à la bibliothèque hier, j'ai vu un livre qui...

- T'es allé à la bibliothèque? le coupa Hazue.

Kei, qui venait de réaliser qu'il s'était vendu, sembla inconfortable et avoua :

- J'y suis allé un peu hier et jeudi...

Le châtain pouvait se vanter de bien des choses, mais il ne se vantait jamais de tous les efforts qu'ils faisaient. Hazue, un peu impressionné, continua :

- Combien de temps?

- Je sais pas, fit le châtain en tentant d'avoir l'air décontracté, quelque temps?

- Kei, fit Hazue d'un air blasé.

- Okay, concéda-t-il, trois heures jeudi et pareil hier. J'ai emprunté des livres aussi.

Décidément, il était motivé. Hazue ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le semblait à ce point : il tenait tellement à aider Ikuto? Le châtain fit comme si de rien n'était et préféra changer de sujet :

- Au fait, ma grande sœur a bien envie de te voir.

Incrédule, Hazue, qui avait oublié leur précédente discussion, demanda :

- Tu lui as parlé de moi?

- Un peu, laissa échapper le châtain. Disons que... elle connait Kaidoh-buchou.

Hazue faillit s'étouffer : son grand frère et la sœur de Kei se connaissaient? Le châtain continua, à la suite des réactions de Hazue :

- Je te l'ai pas dit? Elle était capitaine de l'équipe de tennis féminine à Seigaku l'année dernière.

Alors là, Kei lui avait caché une information plutôt importante. Néanmoins, il tenta de cacher son trouble :

- Elle le connait comment, Kaoru-nii-san?

- Oh, fit Kei, elle le connait pas personnellement, mais elle l'a déjà vu. Elle a pas une super bonne impression de lui... et c'est pour ça qu'elle veut te voir, parce qu'elle me croit pas quand je lui parle de toi.

Y avait-il une seule personne sur terre qui appréciait son grand frère? Et, surtout, existait-il quelqu'un qui veuille faire sa connaissance pour la personne qu'il était, et non pas parce qu'il était le frère de Kaidoh? Avec un soupir résolu, Kaidoh junior acquiesça :

- Okay, une prochaine fois alors.

- Super! fit Kei.

La discussion retomba sur d'autres sujets moins polémiques et, dans le temps de le dire, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison d'Ikuto. Elle avait une allure banale : de l'extérieur, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle des Kaidoh. Hazue, pour une raison obscure, en était surpris.

Le châtain n'hésita pas à sonner et on lui répondit rapidement. Ikuto ne fut pas celui qui leur ouvrit, mais plutôt une jeune fille d'à peu près dix ans. Elle ressemblait à son grand frère, en fille et en plus jeune. Elle n'avait cela dit pas le même caractère, car, tout sourire, elle leur demanda :

- Vous êtes Kei-nii-chan et Hazue-nii-chan?

Ils acquiescèrent et le châtain précisa qui était qui. Pendant ce temps, une forme se dégagea de derrière la jeune fille et une autre fillette très semblable, autour de six-sept ans celle-là, leur dit un très timide et très bas :

- Bonjour...

La plus vieille s'excusa de sa timidité et les invita enfin à rentrer. Les deux adolescents entrèrent et se déchaussèrent en lançant la formule de politesse habituelle. À ce moment, Ikuto fit enfin son entrée. Il était habillé de manière décontractée, mais il n'y avait aucun pli sur ses vêtements, hormis ceux dus au simple fait de les porter. Hazue remarquait ces détails uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de lui et que ce devait être une manie de sa part.

Il les salua poliment et les fit entrer en leur présentant les deux petites filles :

- La plus vieille s'appelle Minami et la plus jeune, Katsumi.

- Enchanté, fit timidement Hazue.

Minami lui sourit et Katsumi, après avoir levé une seule fois les yeux, les baissa de nouveau et chuchota la même chose. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle se cachait de nouveau, il crut la voir sourire. Il se demanda si c'était dirigé à lui ou à Kei, mais n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner plus longtemps.

Ikuto les mena vers le salon, où ses deux parents les attendaient. Ils se présentèrent d'eux-mêmes :

- Enchanté, Kei-kun et Hazue-kun! fit la mère. Je suis Ume.

- Et moi, continua le père, je m'appelle Masato.

Ils se saluèrent tous et s'installèrent sur les divans. Des boissons et des biscuits étaient sur la table et Kei ne se gêna pas pour en prendre et féliciter la mère. Charmeur jusqu'au bout, celui-là! Les deux jeunes filles pour leur part s'assirent à même le sol, non loin, et commencèrent à jouer. Hazue porta l'oreille et entendit la plus jeune geindre à «Mina-nee-chan» de jouer avec elle. Décidément, hormis la timidité de la plus jeune, tous avaient l'air plutôt banal.

Pour engager la conversation, Masato commenta :

- Ikuto nous parle souvent de vous deux.

Ce dernier était assis sur un sofa une place, et il ne tenta d'aucune manière de nier ce fait. Soit il n'était pas facilement embarrassé comme Hazue, soit il n'arrivait pas à le montrer. Dans tous les cas, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Kei enchaina :

- Je suis flatté.

Ume enchaina :

- Vous connaissez tous les deux son problème, n'est-ce pas?

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent et elle enchaina :

- C'était important pour nous qu'Ikuto ait une enfance normale, malgré son état. C'est pour ça que, même s'il a les connaissances d'un lycéen, voire d'un universitaire, nous ne lui avons jamais fait sauter d'années.

Masato enchaina :

- C'est un peu particulier de vous demander ça, mais, en fait, on aimerait bien si, tous les deux, vous pouviez l'aider à s'intégrer.

Avec un grand synchronisme, la mère continua :

- Bien entendu, on vous demande pas de le garder, mais juste d'être son ami, comme vous le faites déjà bien. Malgré ce qu'il pourrait vous dire.

Hazue était complètement intimidé, mais Kei, son éternel sourire sur le visage, les assura :

- Bien sûr! Moi et Hazue, on est ravis de l'aider, pas vrai Hazue?

Le jeune Kaidoh, mis sous les feux de la rampe, se contenta de hocher la tête. Après un court silence, Kei demanda à Ikuto :

- Au fait, Ikuto, tu nous as jamais dit pourquoi tu as commencé le tennis.

L'autiste, pas intimidé pour deux sous, lança, sans se gêner de la longueur de son explication :

- Mes parents ont insisté pour que je fasse partie d'un club qui puisse me permettre de m'intégrer à la société, c'était la condition pour que je puisse cacher ma maladie. J'ai songé d'abord à intégrer un club de science, mais j'ai vite réalisé que j'en connaitrais plus qu'eux et j'ai par conséquent renoncé. Le club de littérature m'a un instant frôlé l'esprit, mais, décidément, je ne comprends rien aux romans. Le style ne m'affecte pas et je ne comprends jamais les motivations des personnages. Je me suis tourné en dernier recours vers les clubs de sport et, parmi tous les choix offerts à Seigaku, le pingpong et le tennis furent mes deux derniers choix. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur le tennis parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus de tactique et que je pourrais donc plus facilement utiliser mes facultés d'analyse. Bien entendu, je dois encore travailler ma forme physique.

Il y eut un long silence et, finalement, Kei éclata de rire. Ume, patiente, expliqua à son enfant :

- Ikuto chéri, quand on te demande une explication, quelques phrases suffisent.

Ikuto hocha la tête, l'air incertain. Hazue eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas saisi tout à fait et qu'il aurait sans doute voulu demander quelle longueur exactement était acceptable. Le jeune Kaidoh se demandait vraiment comment on pouvait être à la fois aussi intelligent et aussi lent. C'était sa maladie surement.

- Malgré les apparences, leur confia Masato, je peux vous assurer qu'Ikuto fait des progrès.

Kei acquiesça et Hazue n'osa pas imaginer comment il était avant. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter de sujets et d'autres, mais, vers quinze heures, les parents les laissèrent monter à l'étage pour s'amuser entre garçons. Ikuto les précéda dans l'escalier et leur montra sa chambre, où tout était bien placé.

Hazue resta un moment sur le seuil, impressionné. Il y avait en tout cinq bibliothèques tassées les unes sur les autres, et elles étaient toutes remplies de livres sur des sujets et d'autres. Un assez grand bureau présentait d'un côté un ordinateur portable, fermé pour le moment, et une aire de travail suffisamment grande pour y étudier à deux.

Près du lit, il y avait une plus petite bibliothèque qui contenait des cubes Rubik et autres casse-tête en tout genre. Il y avait aussi une télévision plate qui était accrochée à partir du plafond, et un fil attaché au mur le reliait à un lecteur de Blu-ray. La pièce était franchement sobre par sa décoration, mais étonnamment occupée. Ses parents devaient y avoir investi une fortune, et Hazue se demanda quel était leur travail.

Plus intrigué qu'il ne l'aurait dû, Hazue regarda les titres des livres. On y parlait de sciences, de mathématiques, de programmation, et de plein d'autres choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait des livres en japonais et en anglais, voire peut-être d'autres langues, il n'aurait su dire. Sa mère avait bien mentionné plus tôt qu'il avait les connaissances d'un universitaire. Hazue tout à coup n'arrivait plus à en douter.

Un étage en particulier était rempli de livres sur le tennis. Hazue en connaissait certains, mais il réalisa rapidement que plusieurs n'étaient même pas en japonais. Il se demanda où il se les était procurés en si peu de temps, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car Ikuto les informa :

- Vous pouvez vous assoir n'importe où, sauf sur mon lit.

Il n'y avait aucune place, sauf la chaise de bureau, et Hazue, dépité, se laissa tomber sur le sol. Kei s'installa juste à côté de lui, assez près pour le toucher avec sa jambe et son bras. Ikuto jeta son dévolu sur sa chaise. Après un silence, Ikuto demanda :

- Que sommes-nous censés faire?

Kei ricana et l'informa :

- Je sais pas, tu pourrais nous proposer quelque chose?

L'intellectuel, en replaçant ses lunettes, les informa :

- Je ne pratique que des activités solitaires. Qui plus est, je n'ai jamais invité d'amis auparavant et je suis bien en peine de déterminer exactement quel rituel nous devrions suivre.

Hazue proposa :

- Tu as des jeux vidéos?

- Aucun qui ne se joue à plusieurs. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez me voir jouer?

- Des films alors? demanda Kei.

- Je ne regarde pas de films, que des documentaires.

Hazue, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, demanda :

- Tes jeux vidéos, c'est des casse-têtes?

- Oui, fit Ikuto, je n'aime pas les jeux avec des histoires. D'ailleurs, je n'aime aucune œuvre de fiction, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Le châtain demanda alors, dubitatif :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes soirées alors?

Ikuto réfléchit et répondit franchement :

- Je lis des livres, je programme des outils informatiques, je discute sur l'internet sur divers forum. Il m'arrive d'élaborer des théories aussi.

C'était beaucoup trop poussé au gout de Hazue et il demanda :

- Tu relaxes jamais?

- Si, bien sûr. Je joue à des jeux de casse-tête justement.

Kei siffla d'admiration :

- Bien décidément... c'est impressionnant!

Hazue renchérit en pointant la pièce :

- Tu as lu tous ces livres?

Ikuto acquiesça :

- Évidemment. Une fois chacun, du début à la fin. Je ne les ai jamais rouverts depuis.

Kei lui demanda pourquoi et, après une hésitation, le jeune autiste leur avoua :

- J'ai une mémoire photographique. Je pourrais vous citer n'importe quelle page de n'importe quel livre dans cette pièce ou tout ce qu'on m'a dit mot pour mot durant ces dernières années.

C'était de l'admiration que Hazue ressentait, mais il y avait une part de peur mêlée. C'était comme s'il venait de lui avouer que tout ce qu'il lui avait jamais dit pouvait être retenu contre lui. En plus, il n'osait pas imaginer comment il pouvait se sentir, toutes les gaffes qu'il avait faites sans jamais pouvoir les oublier! Hazue en tout cas ne le supporterait jamais.

- Plusieurs théories qui m'ont été soumises suggèrent que ma mémoire photographique serait en lien direct avec ma condition. Il y a plusieurs cas qui prouvent le contraire, cela dit, mais il serait possible que l'un soit la conséquence de l'autre. Dans tous les cas, il parait qu'il est impossible d'avoir une mémoire photographique et d'être «normal» tout à la fois, car cette faculté serait, selon mes parents, impossible à supporter. Personnellement, elle m'est particulièrement utile, alors je vois mal pourquoi on ne voudrait pas d'un tel don.

Le jeune Kaidoh proposa :

- Ikuto, tu ne te sens jamais mal pour quoi que ce soit que tu as fait? Tu voudrais pas pouvoir oublier certaines choses?

Le génie sembla réfléchir, mais il répondit néanmoins :

- Pas à ce que je sache, non.

- Ce doit être la belle vie, plaisanta Kei.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Ikuto. Tout dépend de la définition de «belle vie» et je ne crois pas être en mesure de...

- C'est bon, le coupa gentiment Kei, c'était une blague.

L'autiste resta immobile, comme s'il digérait la nouvelle, et il préféra revenir à son sujet de base :

- Mais dites-moi plutôt ce que sont censés faire des amis.

- Parler, fit Kei, jouer à des jeux, regarder des films...

- Aller aux arcades, continua Hazue, jouer à un sport peut-être, aller au cinéma ou faire du shopping...

Ikuto les coupa :

- Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, parler me suffirait amplement pour cette fois.

Kei eut un rire et Hazue accepta pour lui. Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à discuter de sujets et d'autres, surtout en rapport avec le tennis. Comme ils s'y attendaient, Ikuto s'avéra une véritable encyclopédie sur le sujet et, même si ce n'était pas le but, Hazue en apprit beaucoup.

Les parents les retinrent pour diner et ils mangèrent en compagnie des deux fillettes. Minami parlait beaucoup, tandis que Katsumi, à ses côtés, parlait très peu. Néanmoins, la plus jeune jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil timides à Hazue. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi en faire et préféra faire comme si de rien n'était.

La soirée passa bien et rapidement. Les adultes étaient plutôt sympathiques et Hazue au passage apprit que les deux étaient programmeurs, ce qui expliquait le luxe relatif de leur maison. Masato avoua avec un rire que son fils l'avait dépassé sur le sujet et le plus jeune ne fit même pas semblant de protester. S'il n'était pas modeste, il était au moins honnête.

Hazue et Kei partirent en début de soirée. Sur le chemin du retour, Kei fit remarquer à son ami avec un clin d'oeil :

- Je pense que la petite Katsumi-chan a eu le coup de foudre pour toi!

- N'importe quoi, répondit le jeune Kaidoh.

- N'empêche, continua Kei, ils étaient sympathiques, pas vrai?

Hazue acquiesça. Décidément, la vie était pleine de surprise. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien y retourner prochainement. Kei continua :

- Il faudrait remettre ça!

- Oui, répondit Hazue.

- Mais avant, fit le châtain avec un sourire, tu dois venir chez moi!

Rencontrer la fameuse grande sœur, songea Hazue. Néanmoins, ce serait pour plus tard, parce que, pour l'instant, il allait sérieusement se remettre au tennis. Leur discussion l'avait enflammé et, dès qu'il fut de retour chez lui, il prit son sac et décida d'aller au parc pour balancer sa raquette un moment.

Quand il revint chez lui, il réalisa qu'il avait perdu une partie de son samedi soir à cause du tennis et se demanda s'il ne devenait pas aussi accro que son grand frère. Il préféra néanmoins penser à autre chose et perdit le reste de sa soirée en véritable ado qu'il était : couché sur son lit à lire des mangas.


	16. À n'y rien comprendre

_Voilà enfin le début du premier tournoi! Plusieurs choses nouvelles arrivent et d'autres se règlent en quelques sortes. Vous allez enfin rencontrer la sœur de Kei! L'un des très rares persos féminins, faut en profiter!_

_Bon allez, avant de tout spoiler, je vous laisse! Bonne lecture!_

À n'y rien comprendre

Les prochains jours passèrent très vite pour Hazue. Avec le départ de Tezuka et la fin du tournoi de sélection, l'entrainement était revenu à la normale. Hazue avait décidé de se concentrer sur son propre entrainement et, avec Kei, ils avaient convenu de jouer tous les jours après l'entrainement.

Selon les dires du châtain, Hazue s'améliorait de jour en jour. Le jeune Kaidoh préférait ne pas prendre à la lettre ses exclamations, mais il devait avouer que lui-même voyait l'amélioration. L'une des premières choses que lui enseigna son meilleur ami fut de servir, et au bout d'un moment il réussit à faire un service, sinon original, du moins efficace.

Ensuite, ils se contentèrent de jouer l'un contre l'autre. Ce serait en soit un bon moyen d'apprentissage pour Hazue. Kei évidemment ne sortait pas son plein potentiel, mais Hazue n'arrivait quand même pas encore à le battre et il jugea que ça ne viendrait pas avant un bon moment.

Il continua aussi de courir et augmenta un peu la distance qu'il parcourait. Il n'avait jamais été très assidu avant, mais il avait toujours été un enfant assez actif et donc il ne partait pas de si loin. Il ajouta à ses courses quelques exercices de renforcement, par-ci par-là, de quoi se faire des muscles et améliorer ses coups.

Pour le reste, les relations entre les membres du club adoptèrent le statuquo. Momoshiro et Kaidoh ne parlaient que le strict minimum, et les trois quarts du temps ils s'emportaient en quelques phrases seulement. Le capitaine, comme c'était sa solution à tout, finissait souvent par lui donner des tours, et il semblait à son petit frère qu'il en donnait beaucoup à tout le monde, dont Kei qui s'en plaignait souvent.

Hazue se demandait de plus en plus si c'était même possible qu'il en soit autrement. Il plaignait quelque peu Momo qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas clairement, semblait déprimé au possible par la situation. Pour Kaidoh, c'était difficile de juger, mais, selon son petit frère, il avait l'air autant en forme qu'avant.

Ikuto ne causa pas de problèmes notables, mais il faut dire qu'il avait la fâcheuse manie de se tenir à proximité soit de Kei, soit de Hazue. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient amis qu'ils devaient nécessairement passer leur vie ensemble, avant de songer que Kei et lui faisaient à peu près ça, passer leur vie ensemble. Cela dit, c'était pour le tennis, pas parce qu'ils le souhaitaient particulièrement...

Dans tous les cas, Ikuto restait près de lui et Hazue, à force de le côtoyer, commençait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Il réfléchissait de moins en moins à la façon dont il devait se comporter avec lui et réagissait de plus en plus instinctivement. Au bout du compte, malgré ses particularités, il était un adolescent normal. Il n'allait pas soudain faire une crise d'il ne savait quoi, et même s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques, ce n'était pas au point où il en devenait maniaque.

Il fallait juste prendre son mal en patience et lui enseigner les rudiments du comportement social comme s'il était un enfant. Ikuto avait lu beaucoup sur le sujet, mais, apparemment, il avait du mal à appliquer ce qu'il avait appris et Hazue décida de l'aider quand Kei n'était pas dans le coin.

Au final, il cachait plutôt bien sa condition, et Hazue était convaincu que personne ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit. Naoto lui avait fait une remarque à son sujet, mais il croyait à tort que son comportement était simplement de l'arrogance – c'était bien ce que croyait Hazue aussi avant. D'ailleurs, il lui demanda pourquoi il passait tellement de temps avec lui et le jeune Kaidoh ne put que prétexter vouloir être amical avec tout le monde. Naoto lui fit remarquer que Kei déteignait sur lui et Hazue eut un rire nerveux.

Autrement, quand il en avait le temps, le jeune Kaidoh observait Daiki et Ryuu. Il ne comprenait toujours pas à ce jour s'ils étaient amis ou pas. Le délinquant semblait presque hostile à Ryuu, et pourtant il suivait toujours à la lettre ce qu'il lui disait, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire non. En plus, même s'il s'emportait, il semblait attendre que Ryuu vienne l'arrêter, et Hazue en vint à se demander s'il voulait vraiment frapper les gens. En tout cas, une chose restait certaine : Kei était toujours déterminé à devenir son ami, mais Daiki résistait toujours autant.

Ryuu, pour sa part, avait toujours son sourire impossible à interpréter. Il était sympathique, mais il semblait toujours se tenir à distance, ne prendre part à rien. Hazue ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il mettait une distance entre lui et les autres. Peut-être interprétait-il trop aussi, il n'aurait su dire. En tout cas, Kei était de son avis aussi.

Tout n'allait pas nécessairement mieux du côté des titulaires non plus. Shun et Yuu, les jumeaux, semblaient se relâcher sous principe qu'ils étaient déjà bons et qu'ils battaient aisément l'autre équipe de double de Seigaku. Kaidoh avait beau les pousser, ils ne s'exécutaient toujours qu'à contrecœur. Chaque fois que Hazue les voyait, ils se chuchotaient des secrets à l'oreille. Ils ne faisaient manifestement aucun effort pour s'intégrer et continuaient à mystifier les gens sur leur identité, en plus de les insulter de temps à autre sous des couverts de blagues.

Arai et Katou ne se portaient pas vraiment mieux. Le premier passait sa vie à reprocher au plus jeune de ne pas faire assez d'efforts et, étonnamment, Katou ne répondait jamais. Il se contentait d'acquiescer et de redoubler d'efforts. Leur dynamique semblait un peu étrange à Hazue : ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus vieux qu'Arai avait le droit de traiter son kouhai comme s'il était un fardeau.

Cela dit, Kaidoh passait par-dessus et, du haut de ses quelques semaines d'expérience au club, Hazue se voyait mal intervenir. Que pourrait-il dire d'ailleurs? L'expérience avec Kaidoh et Momo lui avait au moins appris une chose : on ne peut pas régler les problèmes des autres si eux-mêmes ne veulent rien savoir.

Le seul qui, à son avis, était pareil à lui-même – hormis Kei – était Echizen. Le prodige effectuait tous ses exercices avec diligence et, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement sociable, il prenait facilement sa place dans l'équipe. Il faut dire que Momo, peut-être parce qu'il s'entendait si mal avec Kaidoh, se faisait une joie de l'accaparer – quand il n'était pas trop occupé à discuter avec Kei ou coller Hazue pour aucune raison. Momo avait toujours été collant avec lui, mais il lui semblait, peut-être à tort, qu'il l'était plus depuis que Hazue avait échoué à le réconcilier avec Kaidoh.

Hazue était surpris de constater que, malgré tous ses problèmes, le club roulait plutôt bien. En fait, quand il s'agissait de s'exercer, tout allait pour le mieux : les membres étaient concentrés et effectuaient correctement tout ce qu'ils devaient faire. C'était avant et après que tout avait tendance à foirer. Heureusement, il n'y eut aucune vraie bataille, et personne ne se blessa. L'esprit d'équipe n'était pas tout à fait là, mais autrement on pouvait dire que tout allait bien.

Le premier tournoi arriva plutôt rapidement. Kei lui expliqua que, même si on l'appelait le tournoi de leur district, il s'agissait surtout de préliminaires pour le tournoi de la préfecture de Tokyo. Les deux équipes qui arriveraient en final récolteraient le droit de participer au prochain tournoi, où on sélectionnerait les équipes qui se rendraient au tournoi du Kantou. Là les dernières équipes pourraient enfin accéder au tournoi national.

Cela dit, même si tous ces tournois étaient des portes d'entrée pour les suivants, ils constituaient des tournois à part entière. On pouvait d'ailleurs y gagner des médailles. Pour ces mêmes raisons, ils ne devaient pas se contenter de viser la finale, mais bien la première place.

C'était la première fois que Hazue assistait vraiment à un tournoi. Il avait vu la finale du tournoi national la dernière fois, mais il n'en avait été que spectateur et comme il n'aimait pas le tennis à l'époque, il jugeait que ça ne comptait pas.

Les matchs d'équipe se présentaient toujours sous la même forme. On avait d'abord deux matchs de doubles, en commençant par Double 2 et Double 1. Ensuite venaient les trois matchs de Simple, allant de 3 à 1. Comme c'était des matchs d'équipe, si on gagnait les trois premiers matchs, les deux autres n'avaient pas lieu – puisque la victoire était déjà évidente.

Seigaku se rendit facilement à la finale en ne jouant jamais plus que trois matchs. Les scores variaient entre 6-0 et 6-3, mais la plupart du temps leurs adversaires arrivaient à peine à marquer des points. Les deux doubles ne changèrent jamais, et la position de Simple 3 s'échangea entre Kei, Kaidoh et Momo. Echizen resta en permanence en Simple 1, et par conséquent ne put jouer une seule partie. Hazue se surprit à souhaiter plus d'une fois que l'un ou l'autre de leurs joueurs perdent pour le laisser jouer, mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas le mentionner.

Tous les membres venaient bien entendu assister aux matchs, et Hazue revit Inoue, le journaliste, de temps à autre. Leurs matchs avaient en général beaucoup de spectateurs : ils étaient connus, puisqu'ils avaient remporté le tournoi national l'année dernière. Le jeune Kaidoh néanmoins était impressionné et il se demanda si lui aussi arriverait un jour à jouer devant une si grande audience. Il se sentait nerveux rien que d'y penser et se demandait comment Kei pouvait bien y arriver sans perdre son sourire.

Kei lui apprit que leur adversaire pour la finale, Fudomine, était une équipe du niveau national. En plus, contrairement à la plupart des équipes, ils n'avaient perdu qu'un seul membre, car l'année précédente la majorité de l'équipe était en deuxième année. Par conséquent, ils allaient affronter une équipe constituée presque juste de troisièmes années qui, l'année passée, étaient déjà très forts.

Le châtain ne semblait pas inquiet, mais Hazue l'était, et pour cause. Au moins, peu importe le résultat, ils étaient déjà certains d'accéder au prochain tournoi, mais le jeune Kaidoh avait envie qu'ils gagnent. Le capitaine aussi semblait viser la victoire, parce qu'il se montra plus tyrannique que jamais pendant l'entrainement.

La veille du match, Hazue arriva à peine à dormir tant il était excité. Il avait beau ne pas jouer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux pour son équipe. Il arriva donc au lieu de rendez-vous déjà exténué – il n'avait pas couru ce matin, il savait que son corps ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il n'était ni dans les premiers ni dans les derniers. Kei arriva bien après lui, de même qu'Echizen et Momo. Kaidoh bien entendu était déjà là – il ne l'avait pas attendu le matin pour partir. La plupart des premières années étaient déjà présents quand Hazue arriva.

Quand l'équipe fut complète, les titulaires et la coach allèrent s'enregistrer pendant que les autres membres se dirigeaient tranquillement jusqu'aux courts. Ikuto pour une fois se tint en retrait et Hazue fit le chemin avec Naoto et deux autres premières années. Néanmoins, à peine arrivait-il aux courts qu'il surprit, parmi les gens qui observaient, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains, à peine une teinte plus pâle que ceux de Kei.

Un drôle de pressentiment le parcourut et, en se répétant que ça ne se pouvait pas, il l'approcha juste assez pour voir son visage. Toute trace de doutes quitta son esprit à ce moment-là : elle avait un air de famille indéniable avec Kei, même si ses traits étaient beaucoup plus féminins. Elle portait une tenue qui, sans être très féminine, mettait bien ses attraits en valeur.

Comme son petit frère, elle avait un charme indéniable, et Hazue ne fut pas surpris de découvrir sur ses lèvres un petit sourire, plus tempéré que celui de Kei mais néanmoins taquin. Il en était encore à se demander s'il devait l'accoster quand la jeune fille posa ses yeux marron – comme Kei – sur lui. Son visage prit un air de compréhension et elle raccourcit la distance entre eux en lançant :

- Tu es Hazue-kun, c'est ça?

Le jeune hocha la tête, timide, et la grande sœur de Kei continua :

- Kei m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu es le petit frère de Kaidoh, à ce qu'il m'a dit? C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles physiquement, mais il parait que ta personnalité est différente.

Encore une personne qui lui disait les mêmes commentaires. Hazue se demanda combien ça coutait de se faire changer de visage et, si possible, de grand frère.

- Oh mais désolé, je suis nulle, j'ai oublié de me présenter! Moi c'est Kitahara Chiori, je suis en première année de lycée et je suis plus forte que Kei au tennis!

Hazue aurait bien voulu rétorquer quelque chose, mais il en fut empêché par Kei qui fit son entrée en matière. Il se lança sur Hazue et lui dit :

- L'écoute pas, Hazue, je la bats n'importe quand!

La jeune fille ricana, mais n'en démordit pas pour autant :

- Kei, j'attends toujours que tu le fasses. Et d'ailleurs, en passant, bonjour, comment vas-tu?

Le châtain, sans délaisser Hazue, continua :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait, Chi-nee-chan? Je pensais que t'avais un entrainement aujourd'hui?

Elle s'approcha encore plus et, en dépeignant Kei d'une manière presque viril, elle enchaina :

- Je suis venue voir mon petit frère adoré! Tu es mieux de gagner ton match, Kei, sinon...

Elle laissa sa menace en suspens et Hazue sentit son ami se raidir. La jeune fille continua :

- Enfin, je te rassure, mon entrainement commence juste cet après-midi.

Le reste de l'équipe de Seigaku s'approcha et Kaidoh fut étonnamment le premier à parler :

- Kitahara-san.

Momo sembla avoir une illumination et il s'exclama :

- Oh mais oui, ils ont le même nom de famille! Je me disais bien aussi que Kei me rappelait quelqu'un!

Chiori prit son petit frère dans une étreinte qui paraissait douloureuse et lança à l'équipe :

- Merci de prendre soin de mon petit frère adoré!

Kei lui demanda de le lâcher et Hazue put le voir rougir un peu. Le jeune Kaidoh fut surpris de son comportement : il avait honte de sa grande sœur alors? Hazue tenait peut-être l'information parfaite pour lui faire payer sa dernière visite chez lui.

Néanmoins, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps d'intervenir, leur capitaine se retourna et lança :

- Kitahara, les matchs vont commencer!

Trop heureux de la distraction, le châtain se dégagea des bras de son ainée et alla rejoindre les titulaires qui s'éloignaient. Hazue resta en compagnie de la grande sœur et des autres premières années qui n'étaient pas loin. Chiori engagea la conversation avec tout le monde et Hazue jugea que, décidément, quand bien même ils le voudraient, elle et Kei ne pourraient pas se renier.

Le jeune Kaidoh préféra reporter son attention sur leurs adversaires. Ils n'étaient que sept et aucun membre de leur école ne semblait être venu les encourager, hormis une jeune fille qui était probablement leur manager, vu comment elle prenait part à la discussion.

Parmi tous les troisièmes années, il y avait un seul garçon qui avait l'air plus jeune, et, à vue de nez, Hazue jugea qu'il devait avoir son âge. Il avait des cheveux noirs et ondulés, plutôt courts, et sinon aucun trait particulier. Il était aussi plutôt petit, mais ce devait être normal pour son âge.

Ils semblaient bien s'entendre, parce qu'ils discutaient avec entrain. Le plus jeune semblait le souffre-douleur de ses senpais et Hazue se surprit à le plaindre. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le temps de se préoccuper autant de l'ennemi alors qu'ils étaient dans une situation plutôt délicate eux-mêmes.

Les deux équipes entrèrent sur les courts pour se saluer et, enfin, le premier match put commencer. Du côté de Seigaku, on avait l'habituel Double 2, Shun et Yuu. De l'autre côté du filet, il y avait un garçon nommé Ishida qui portait un bandana blanc et était assez grand. L'autre membre de l'équipe, Sakurai, était plus petit et avait les cheveux bruns.

Shun et Yuu ne semblaient pas le moins du monde inquiets, et il est vrai qu'ils remportèrent plutôt facilement le premier jeu. Ils se connaissaient si bien qu'ils jouaient en permanence comme s'ils étaient synchronisés. Leur jeu était plein de surprise et ils avaient des tactiques reconnues pour déstabiliser l'ennemi.

Hazue réalisa que leur jeu était beaucoup plus basé sur la psychologie que le réel talent. Non pas qu'ils étaient mauvais : c'était plutôt qu'ils comptaient sur l'effet qu'ils avaient pour remporter leurs points. Aussi, si au départ leurs tactiques fonctionnaient bien, il vint un moment où leurs ennemis semblèrent de moins en moins atteints.

Ishida et Sakurai, de leurs noms, commencèrent à jouer de plus en plus calmement. Ils ignorèrent les feintes des jumeaux ou leurs menaces et choisirent plutôt de jouer de la manière la plus simple et la plus conventionnelle possible. Les jumeaux, qui s'obstinaient à garder leur style, perdirent plusieurs jeux.

Quand le score atteint 4-3 pour Fudomine, les jumeaux se fâchèrent l'un contre l'autre et leurs formations tombaient en morceau. Hazue les regarda manquer des balles que, plus tôt, ils auraient facilement retournées. Ils semblèrent même abandonner le match quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'allaient pas gagner.

Kaidoh, qui se tenait près de Hazue, siffla et laisser passer :

- Les imbéciles...

Momo, qui était près lui aussi, commenta :

- Ça leur fera un bon apprentissage... je suppose.

- Pour l'instant, continua Chiori sur un ton sérieux, vous venez tout de même de perdre un match.

De fait, l'arbitre annonça le score : 6-3. Hazue avait cru que c'était leur meilleure équipe de doubles, mais, de toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Il espérait vraiment que le prochain match irait mieux.

- T'inquiète pas, Chi-nee-chan, continua Kei qui était affalé sur Hazue, je vais rattraper le coup quand je vais jouer.

- J'espère bien, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Les jumeaux quittèrent le terrain l'air tous deux frustrés et personne n'osèrent les approcher, sauf Kaidoh. Il les réprimanda sur un ton sans appel :

- La prochaine fois, je m'attends à mieux.

Ils ne protestèrent pas et s'éloignèrent pour aller Hazue ne savait où. Il se demanda s'ils allaient bien et si la réaction de Kaidoh était la meilleure. Cependant, il était bien d'accord qu'ils avaient besoin d'être secoués et il espérait aussi que leur perte les rendrait moins arrogants et plus vaillants.

Hazue croyait que la prochaine équipe serait, comme d'habitude, Arai-Katou, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir entrer sur le terrain Kaidoh et Momo! Kei, qui dut percevoir son trouble, lui mentionna :

- C'est la coach qui a décidé. Personne est vraiment contre cela dit, c'est sûr qu'ils vont l'emporter. En passant, le prochain match, c'est le mien!

Le châtain paraissait plus excité par son match qu'inquiet pour celui de leur capitaine et vice-capitaine. Hazue savait que c'était une bonne équipe l'année dernière, Momo lui-même l'avait dit. Cependant, avec leur relation comme elle l'était en ce moment, il ne pouvait que craindre le pire. Allaient-ils encore perdre un match?

Leurs adversaires étaient encore une fois des troisièmes années. Le premier, Uchimura, était plutôt petit, et il portait une casquette. L'autre, Tatsunori, était de grandeur moyenne et avait les cheveux courts quoiqu'ondulés.

Kaidoh et Momo pénétrèrent sur le court sans se jeter un seul regard, et Hazue entendit clairement Momo dire :

- T'es mieux de pas merder, Mamushi.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça, stupide pêche.

Il croyait qu'ils allaient s'emporter dans une autre chicane, mais, étonnamment, non. Il réalisa alors que leurs expressions faciales à tous les deux étaient on ne peut plus sérieuses et déterminées. Kei, toujours accroché à lui, lui mentionna :

- C'est normal, ils sont toujours comme ça en match. Ça les rend pas moins efficaces, au contraire.

Chiori continua :

- L'important en doubles, c'est pas de bien s'entendre, mais de bien se comprendre.

Kei parut impressionné et dit à sa grande sœur :

- Wow, Chi-nee-chan, c'était bien dit!

La jeune fille eut un sourire tout sauf modeste et elle s'exclama :

- Je suis la spécialiste des doubles après tout!

Kei sur ces mots éclata de rire et finit par enfin relâcher Hazue pour dire :

- Chi-nee-chan, t'es une véritable catastrophe ambulante en double, t'as jamais réussi à gagner un seul match!

La grande sœur rougit un peu et tenta de s'expliquer :

- C'était mes partenaires qui étaient incompétents.

- Ou plutôt toi qui arrives pas à laisser les balles aux autres, continua Kei.

Ils allaient s'emporter dans une chicane quand Hazue, pour les séparer, lança :

- Le match va commencer!

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers le court, sans que Kei n'oublie de se pendre à nouveau à Hazue. Kaidoh obtint le service. Après un assez court rallye, Seigaku remporta un point, puis un autre, et un autre. Leurs adversaires, qui n'étaient pourtant pas médiocres, avaient du mal à les suivre tant leur jeu était agressif.

Seigaku remporta aisément les premiers jeux, et plus le match avançait, plus Kaidoh et Momo semblaient se rapprocher. Hazue observa comment ils en vinrent même à se féliciter mutuellement – à leur façon bien à eux cela dit, c'est à dire caché sous un lot d'insultes – et à se lancer le poing, se frapper la main ou tout autre geste digne d'une équipe.

Décidément, Hazue ne comprenait rien, et il décida tout compte fait de ne jamais chercher à comprendre.

Kaidoh usa souvent de son Snake ou de son Boomerang et Momo, comme s'ils compétaient, utilisa aussi souvent son Jack Knife et son Super Dunk. Ils montraient aussi un étonnant esprit d'équipe, puisqu'ils arrivaient à faire des combinaisons en usant de leurs techniques. Ils étaient extrêmement efficaces et même les coups spéciaux de leurs ennemis ne réussirent pas à atténuer leur esprit de compétition, bien au contraire.

Kei commenta :

- Maintenant que la Golden Pair est plus là, peut-être qu'ils vont devenir la meilleure équipe de doubles du Japon!

- C'est quand même poussé loin, tempéra Hazue. En plus, Kei, ils jouent pas si souvent en double, c'est plutôt des joueurs de simple.

- Oui, fit Kei, mais n'empêche qu'ils sont imbattables comme ça!

Hazue n'ajouta rien et retourna plutôt au match qui s'achevait. Ils avaient laissé deux jeux à leurs adversaires et ils venaient d'atteindre le point de match. Hazue regarda pendant que, avec un synchronisme digne de mention, ses senpais montaient toute une stratégie pour faire faire un lob à leur ennemi, ce qui permit à Momo de terminer sur un Super Dunk.

Ils serrèrent la main aux deux adolescents qu'ils avaient écrasés, mais Kaidoh s'attarda un moment sur le terrain, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Momoshiro, qui s'en allait, se retourna et l'appela :

- Mamushi?

La capitaine, toujours dos à lui, lui demanda :

- T'es libre le mardi soir?

Momo, sans doute surpris, rétorqua par une autre question :

- Pourquoi?

Kaidoh enfin se retourna et, en le fixant franchement, lui apprit :

- On aura des rencontres et t'es mieux de pas en manquer une seule!

Hazue s'étonna, mais resta silencieux et guetta la réaction de Momoshiro. Ce dernier sursauta franchement, mais, après quelques secondes, un sourire entendu prit place sur son visage et il répondit :

- Okay, Mamushi-buchou!

Le serpent n'attendit pas pour le prendre par le col et lui souffler :

- M'appelle plus jamais comme ça, stupide pêche!

- Répète un peu pour voir? s'énerva Momo.

L'arbitre fut celui qui vint les séparer pour que l'autre match puisse débuter. Dès qu'ils furent séparés, Momo vint vers Hazue et vola la place que Kei venait de laisser pour aller faire son propre match. Néanmoins, voyant le sourire resplendissant de son senpai, Hazue n'eut pas à cœur de le repousser.

Il n'avait pas tout saisi, mais apparemment leur relation prenait du mieux. Kaidoh venait de signifier qu'il allait se confier à partir de maintenant, pas vrai? À en croire Momo, qui chantonnait une mélodie et paraissait plus heureux que jamais, c'était ce qu'il venait de se passer en tout cas.

Le compte était 1-1 : retour à la case départ. Hazue réalisa que le match de Kei allait être déterminant pour la suite des choses et il espéra vraiment qu'il allait le gagner.


	17. Le temps et le vent

_Malgré tout ce qui m'arrive dernièrement, je pense à publier, et ce, même si personne ne me laisse de commentaire... je devrais recevoir une médaille! *bam*_

_Bon, ce qu'on attendait tous avec impatience : le premier match de Kei en tournoi officiel (enfin, le premier que je décris). On aura aussi son premier coup, le premier que j'invente. J'espère que c'est... je dirais pas crédible parce que ce l'est sans doute pas (en même temps Prince of Tennis l'est pas tellement non plus xDD), mais intéressant disons? J'espère qu'on peut y croire un minimum en tout cas... oh et le nom que j'ai trouvé est un peu nul désolé. Je suis pas bonne en la matière. M'enfin._

_Son adversaire sera un personnage récurrent, même si je doute qu'on le revoit avant un bon moment... quoique, je pourrais m'arranger pour le faire s'incruster question qu'on ne l'oublie pas. XD_

_Bonne lecture! =)_

* * *

Le temps et le vent

Kei était, selon Hazue, quelqu'un de déterminé malgré son apparent manque de sérieux. Il avait tendance à entrainer les autres dans ses histoires, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être efficace quand il le fallait et la plupart du temps tout finissait bien. Son grand sourire montrait sa joie de vivre, mais surtout son positivisme et en quelque sorte sa détermination devant l'adversité.

Aussi, quand il entra sur le court, Hazue constata qu'il était plus déterminé que jamais. Les circonstances aidaient : il savait que l'on comptait sur lui pour tourner le vent en leur faveur. Le compte en était à 1-1 et, s'il perdait, il serait d'autant plus difficile pour les prochains de gagner.

Malgré la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, son sourire restait bien ancré et il trouvait le moyen de blaguer. Hazue fit remarquer à haute voix :

- Il est bien souriant même si c'est son premier tournoi.

Chiori, qui était restée proche de lui, contesta :

- C'est pas son premier pourtant... il te l'a pas dit?

Le jeune Kaidoh connaissait plutôt bien son meilleur ami; pourtant, il devait admettre qu'en ce moment, il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Il confirma que Kei ne lui avait rien dit et sa grande sœur, après un soupir, avoua :

- C'est vrai qu'il a tendance à cacher ses faiblesses...

- Ses faiblesses? répéta Hazue, incertain.

- Oui, fit Chiori, il a participé à plusieurs tournois ces dernières années, mais il n'en a remporté aucun.

Le jeune Kaidoh était on ne peut plus surpris et il s'écria :

- Aucun? Alors qu'il est si bon?

La jeune fille eut un petit rire et précisa :

- Tu l'admires beaucoup, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il t'a rien dit.

Hazue reprit son calme. Ignorant sa timidité, il la regarda franchement et lui demanda :

- Chiori-san, tu peux me raconter?

La jeune fille ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui dit :

- T'es vraiment trop mignon Hazue, est-ce qu'on te l'a déjà dit?

Trop souvent, pensa le plus jeune sans le dire, et la grande sœur enchaina :

- Kei va me détester pour ça, mais je suppose que si tu t'inquiètes autant, c'est que tu mérites de le savoir.

Hazue déglutit et attendit patiemment que la jeune fille continue :

- Tu connais son problème d'endurance?

Il hocha la tête et elle poursuivit :

- Quand le match compte vraiment, par exemple lorsqu'il arrive en finale, il est toujours si hâtif qu'il se dépense beaucoup trop. Il a du mal à voir ses limites et, au lieu de conserver un minimum ses forces, il se jette corps et âme dans le match. C'est quelque chose qui ne pardonne pas en tournoi, particulièrement quand il faut jouer plusieurs matchs. Il a jamais réussi à gagner à cause de ça.

Hazue réfléchit quelques secondes et proposa :

- Mais il faudrait juste améliorer son endurance alors, non?

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau et expliqua :

- Bien sûr j'y ai pensé et on a essayé, mais c'est pas aussi simple. Au bout du compte, plus il a d'endurance et plus il se dépense. C'est pas un problème physique, mais psychologique : il doit arrêter de penser qu'il doit tout donner à chaque coup. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'en rend même pas compte, il le fait inconsciemment.

Sur ces mots, Hazue se fit silencieux et observa son meilleur ami serrer la main de son adversaire avant le match. Il n'était qu'à moitié surpris par les propos de Chiori. Le manque d'endurance était un problème que tous connaissaient chez Kei, mais Hazue avait cru jusqu'à ce jour que c'était physique et qu'il suffisait qu'il s'entraine pour le surmonter.

Avec du recul, Hazue réalisa que Kei semblait plutôt bien supporter l'entrainement des titulaires. Il était certes ressorti du match contre Kaidoh presque incapable de marcher, mais quelques jours plus tard il avait joué deux matchs sans en ressortir aussi fatigué. Tous avaient mis ce fait sur le compte de Kaidoh et de son style de jeu, mais, à la lumière de ces nouvelles réalisations, Hazue comprenait enfin que c'était aussi la faute de Kei.

Il ne manquait pas d'endurance, mais de connaissance et de contrôle de soi.

C'était pour le moins inquiétant. Kei réussirait-il à vaincre son adversaire avant de tomber de fatigue?

Hazue remarqua d'ailleurs que l'ennemi en question était celui qu'il soupçonnait d'être en première année. Il s'appelait Yajima et il avait une aura de calme autour de lui, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Kei en comparaison avait l'air beaucoup trop énergique et Hazue ne s'en inquiéta que plus.

Fudomine obtint le service. Yajima l'effectua et Kei le rendit plutôt facilement. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter au filet, Yajima l'en empêcha en envoyant un coup profond. Un rallye s'entama et toutes les tentatives de Kei pour monter au filet furent contournées par son adversaire.

Le jeune Kaidoh réalisa que Kei était tombé sur le pire type de joueur contre lui, un qui ressemblait à leur capitaine. Yajima fit courir Kei sur la ligne de fond, contrôlant à perfection la balle alors que le châtain semblait à peine capable de la rendre.

Au bout d'un long moment, le joueur de Fudomine l'emporta et fit un deuxième service. Il gagna le premier jeu sans que Kei ne marque un seul point.

Néanmoins, maintenant que Kei avait le service, il pourrait aisément monter au filet pour attaquer. Hazue espérait qu'ainsi il puisse retrouver son propre rythme.

De fait, à peine exécutait-il son service qu'il monta au filet. Yajima lui renvoya un coup que Kei réussit facilement à atteindre. Le châtain en fit un drop volée qui tomba de l'autre côté du filet et fit de petits rebonds. C'était un de ses coups fétiches, Hazue le savait bien. L'adversaire n'eut pas le temps de s'y rendre et il remporta le point.

Comparé au premier jeu, c'était vraiment rapide. Momoshiro, non loin, l'encouragea :

- Kei, c'est bien, entraine-le à ta vitesse!

Le châtain eut un sourire, mais il ne répliqua pas et, d'après Hazue, il avait l'air plutôt calme malgré les circonstances. Sûr, il venait de gagner un point, mais s'il ne réussissait pas à briser le service de l'autre, il n'était pas très avancé.

Le deuxième échange commença de la même façon, avec Kei qui fit son service et monta au filet. Il fit une fois de plus un drop volée, mais, puisque c'était prévisible, Yajima eut le temps de se rendre au filet. Néanmoins, comme il arriva juste à temps, il ne put que faire un coup léger et facile à retourner.

Hazue s'attendait à ce que Kei fasse un simple smash, mais, à la surprise de tout le monde, il sauta. La balle n'était pas assez haute pour nécessiter un saut, aussi Hazue ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait. Chiori à ses côtés chuchota :

- Il va le faire...

Hazue faillit se tourner pour lui demander de quoi elle parlait, mais préféra laisser son regard sur le châtain. Il le vit alors se pencher vers l'arrière, toujours dans les airs, et, devant ses yeux ébahis, il le vit faire une pirouette. Le jeune Kaidoh ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir quand, alors qu'il avait la tête en bas, la raquette de Kei, qui avait fait un grand arc, vint enfin frapper la balle.

Le coup qui suivit fut plutôt impressionnant. La balle alla s'écraser avec une vitesse et une puissance incroyables à l'arrière du terrain, avant de s'enfoncer dans la clôture. Kei retomba sur ses jambes avec élégance et, un sourire déterminé sur le visage, il pointa sa raquette vers son ennemi pour lui dire :

- Je l'ai appelé le Tictac.

Hazue faillit rire et se demanda pourquoi ce nom. Chiori à ses côtés expliqua :

- C'est un coup qu'il pratique depuis un bon moment avec moi, il vient enfin de le perfectionner. Le nom vient du fait qu'il tourne comme les aiguilles d'une montre, mais aussi d'autre chose que tu verras plus tard.

Le jeune Kaidoh était impressionné et intrigué par ce que la jeune fille venait de lui apprendre. C'était déjà un très bon coup, mais il y avait plus apparemment. D'ailleurs, quelque chose n'était pas clair dans son esprit, et il lui demanda donc :

- Chiori-san, c'est moi ou Kei a commencé à sauter avant que Yajima-san ne fasse son coup?

La plus vieille lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le complimentant :

- T'es observateur, Hazue! En fait, la base de ce coup, c'est le drop volée. Je sais pas si t'as déjà essayé de rendre un drop volée de Kei, mais c'est pas vraiment facile, surtout si tu pars du fond.

Le plus jeune acquiesça et la sœur continua :

- La seule façon de rendre son coup, c'est de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et comme Kei sait quelle puissance il y a mise, il sait avec certitude comment il lui sera retourné. Cela dit, c'est un coup qui ne fonctionne que contre les défensifs qui restent sur la ligne de fond, parce qu'un joueur au filet aurait plus de latitude pour rendre le coup.

Décidément, il y avait de la réflexion derrière ce coup. Chiori finit son explication à la blague :

- Kei m'est arrivé il y a quelques semaines et m'a dit qu'il devait trouver un coup pour battre les défensifs. J'ai appris plus tard que votre capitaine venait de le battre à plate couture.

Hazue se permit un rire : comme il le pensait, il avait mal pris sa défaite contre Kaidoh. Ce dernier, qui n'était pas loin à ce moment-là, siffla, mais Hazue crut voir de l'admiration sur son visage – encore que, il se pouvait qu'il se trompe. Momoshiro quant à lui eut un sourire entendu et il lança :

- C'est bien notre Kei, ça!

Le châtain leur lança un beau sourire prétentieux et il s'activa à son prochain service. Le compte en était à 30-0 pour lui. Comme les autres fois, il monta au filet et Yajima répondit à peu près de la même façon. Vu l'air concentré de l'adversaire, Hazue se demanda s'il ne faisait pas exprès de refaire la même chose : il espérait sans doute pouvoir retourner son Tictac d'une certaine façon.

De fait, Kei retourna son fameux drop volée et Yajima, qui s'y attendait, était déjà en train de monter au filet. Il retourna le coup de la même façon et Kei, comme avant, sauta dans les airs et commença à tourner. Hazue sut que tout était prévu quand le joueur de Fudomine partit à la course derrière lui, dans le but d'attraper son Tictac.

Chiori eut un petit rire et Hazue crut voir Kei sourire alors qu'il se retournait. Juste avant de frapper la balle, le joueur acrobatique agrippa soudainement sa raquette à deux mains. Le jeune Kaidoh se demandait pourquoi, mais eut vite sa réponse quand il vit la balle tomber juste devant le filet, du côté de son adversaire.

Bien entendu, Yajima était trop loin pour espérer l'avoir et comme les autres volées de Kei, le rebond fut si rapide et si peu haut qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas. L'arbitre lança le score de 40-0 pendant que, complètement ahurie, la foule se taisait. Enfin, après quelques secondes, il y eut des ovations pour le châtain.

Hazue se demandait comment c'était possible, mais Momoshiro fut plus rapide que lui. En s'approchant d'eux, il demanda :

- Kitahara-san, tu peux m'expliquer?

- Imbécile, rétorqua aussitôt Kaidoh.

La pêche s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais heureusement la grande sœur de Kei fut plus rapide et elle lança :

- Vous savez, la pirouette que fait Kei, c'est pas juste pour impressionner. Le but premier, c'était de lui donner de l'élan. Vous avez remarqué comment l'arc de sa raquette est grand? Il accumule de la vitesse et de la force comme ça, ce qui explique le coup que vous avez vu avant.

Elle marqua une pause pour sourire et continua :

- Cela dit, le véritable but, c'est de lui donner du temps. Au moment de sauter, l'adversaire n'a pas encore bougé, mais, alors qu'il finit son tour, il jette un rapide coup d'œil vers lui et juge sa position. S'il est encore à l'avant, il peut faire son coup avec l'élan qu'il a préparé; si au contraire il s'est rendu à l'arrière, il lui suffit de ralentir son élan avec son autre main et il fait un drop volée. C'est pourquoi ça s'appelle le Tictac, parce qu'il utilise le temps à son avantage.

Hazue compléta sans s'en rendre compte :

- Alors dès qu'il a sauté, c'est fini?

- Exact, fit la jeune fille. Il est fort, mon petit frère, pas vrai?

Le jeune Kaidoh se sentit acquiescer pendant que Momo retournait féliciter le châtain. Il lui manquait un point pour gagner son jeu et l'échange débuta de la même façon. Hazue le fixa alors qu'il sautait et il le vit en effet jeter un coup d'œil avant de frapper. Cependant, Yajima retournait encore vers l'arrière, mais Kei ne fit aucun mouvement pour arrêter son élan.

Chiori elle-même s'exclama de surprise : le châtain avait-il mal vu? Dans tous les cas, il fit son coup au fond du terrain, où l'adversaire avait eu le temps de se rendre. Ce dernier eut même le temps de se positionner pour renvoyer la balle et Hazue réalisa que l'avantage du Tictac était aussi un désavantage : vu le temps qu'il prenait pour le faire, son adversaire avait tout le loisir de bien se placer.

Le jeune Kaidoh retint son souffle quand la balle frappa le sol à une vitesse spectaculaire et rebondit droit sur la raquette du joueur de Fudomine. Il s'attendait au pire quand, contre toute attente, la raquette lui lâcha des mains et vola plus loin.

Kei, tout sourire, se laissa tomber sur ses pieds et fit remarquer :

- Même sans feinter, ce coup est impossible à rendre.

La foule ovationna Kei et Hazue se demanda si son coup avait seulement une faille. Même Chiori semblait surprise

L'arbitre annonça le score pendant que Yajima allait récupérer sa raquette. Hazue remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air si secoué. Il conservait même son calme, à croire qu'il ne venait pas de perdre un jeu. Il devait avoir un plan pour la suite et Hazue déglutit, car manifestement ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Le jeune Kaidoh réalisait bien que, malgré son Tictac, Kei était toujours en mauvaise posture. Pour faire son coup, il devait pouvoir monter au filet; or pendant ses services, Yajima ne lui en laissait pas le loisir. D'ailleurs, sans même parler de faire ce coup, Kei ne pouvait pas tellement attaquer sans monter au filet, tandis que son adversaire lui pouvait sans problèmes rester sur la ligne de fond.

Si l'un des deux ne brisait pas le service de l'autre, ils allaient finir à égalité. Kei devait trouver un moyen de briser son service avant qu'ils ne se rendent au jeu décisif, sinon il serait dans un grand désavantage à cause de son manque d'endurance.

Le premier échange commença sans que Kei ne puisse attaquer. Son adversaire le fit courir d'un côté et de l'autre pendant que le châtain semblait chercher un moyen d'attaquer. Il n'en trouva pas l'occasion et Yajima remporta le premier point.

Au second rallye par contre, le châtain réussit à envoyer un coup près du filet et le joueur de Fudomine n'eut d'autres choix que d'y monter. Il permit à Kei de faire de même et il ne fut pas long que Kei l'emporta avec un smash.

Le score était 15-15 et Momo fit remarquer :

- La lutte se passe vraiment sur la position. Au filet, Kei mène, tandis qu'au fond, c'est Yajima.

Kaidoh pour une fois acquiesça et renchérit :

- Il faudrait que Kitahara puisse attaquer de l'arrière...

Le prochain échange se perpétra sans que le joueur de Seigaku puisse monter au filet, de même que le suivant, et au final Fudomine remporta le jeu.

2-1, il fallait vraiment que Kei remporte le jeu suivant, et si possible les autres. En théorie, s'il suivait la même ligne d'attaque, il garderait sans problèmes son service. Cependant, Hazue avait un mauvais pressentiment, sans doute parce que Yajima n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde inquiet.

Kei fit son service et monta immédiatement au filet. Il s'apprêtait sans aucun doute à faire un drop volée, mais n'en eut pas le loisir. En effet, prenant tout le monde par surprise, Yajima rendit son service – qui semblait pourtant plutôt fort – en un lob très haut qui tomba derrière Kei. Le châtain eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la balle retombait sur la ligne du fond, en plein centre.

Yajima avait de toute évidence trouvé le point faible du Tictac en un seul jeu. Il avait des capacités d'analyse de jeu impressionnantes et, surtout, un bon contrôle, pour pouvoir viser si précisément la ligne de fond. Sur un ton calme, il lança :

- Haru no Kaze.

Chiori reprit :

- Le vent du printemps... Hazue, le prénom de Yajima, ils l'ont dit plus tôt non?

- C'est Haru, répondit simplement Kaidoh.

Le jeune Kaidoh reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami qui grimaçait. Il était vraiment en mauvaise posture : non seulement il ne pouvait pas attaquer quand c'était le service de Yajima, mais en prime il ne le pouvait plus maintenant que c'était le sien. Néanmoins, il reprit son sourire et lança :

- Haru no Kaze, c'est bien trouvé, Yajima Haru!

Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et se plaça pour recevoir le prochain coup. Kei effectua son service, mais, contrairement aux autres fois, ne monta pas immédiatement au filet. Le service était le seul coup qui donnait l'avantage dont Kei avait besoin pour faire son drop volée, et Hazue se demanda comment il s'y prendrait maintenant.

Yajima ne lui renvoya pas son coup spécial et plutôt un coup normal mais profond. S'ensuivit un rallye que Kei finit par perdre. Le reste du jeu se poursuivit ainsi, et la seule fois où Kei retenta une montée au filet, un Haru no Kaze l'attendait.

Chiori s'exclama :

- C'est vraiment mal parti pour mon Kei chéri... Haru no Kaze, c'est un coup qui semble sans failles.

- En plus, continua Hazue, c'est 3-1 pour Fudomine et Kei risque de pas avoir assez d'endurance pour tenir jusqu'à la fin.

Le châtain souriait encore, mais il semblait moins déterminé qu'au début et Hazue songea que de ne pas pouvoir faire son coup infaillible devait lui être plutôt fatal. Malgré le score peu avancé, la fin était presque claire.

Le prochain jeu était du service de Yajima et, comme avant, il força Kei à rester au fond. Heureusement, le châtain réussit à faire avancer son adversaire à l'avant et put s'y rendre lui aussi. S'ensuivit un très court duel que, heureusement, Seigaku remporta.

Le châtain ne perdit pas espoir et, même s'il laissa tomber quelques points, il finit par gagner l'échange. Il perdait tout de même à 3-2 et il était vraiment impératif qu'il réussisse, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à garder son service.

Hazue remarqua que Kei avait retrouvé son sourire et il se demanda s'il avait trouvé une nouvelle stratégie. Le châtain cela dit se contenta de faire son service et de s'avancer vers le filet. Yajima, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, fit son coup spécial. Hazue retourna du côté de Kei et, au lieu de le trouver au filet comme il le croyait, il le trouva de nouveau sur la ligne de fond.

Il le savait rapide, mais pas à ce point! Il avait vraiment manqué un bout, parce que Kei était déjà dans les airs, prêt à rendre le lob avec un Dunk smash, ce qui lui donna immédiatement un point. Yajima, pour la première fois depuis le début de la partie, sembla enfin surpris et lança à personne en particulier :

- Comment est-ce que...?

Kei préféra rester mystérieux sur le sujet et Hazue se jura de rester de son côté du terrain le prochain coup pour comprendre. Le châtain fit de nouveau son service, mais de toute évidence Yajima abandonna son coup spécial, car il put monter au filet faire son fameux drop volée. La suite, Hazue la connaissait : Yajima le rendit péniblement et Kei sauta dans les airs, avant de frapper la balle de toutes ses forces.

Le joueur de Fudomine l'attendait à la ligne de fond, mais, comme la dernière fois, sa raquette lui lâcha des mains. Kei retomba agilement sur ses jambes et Momo, impressionné, s'exclama :

- Il a vraiment plus aucune faiblesse maintenant, son Tictac!

- Tout est une question d'avoir l'avance, fit remarquer Chiori. C'est Kei qui contrôle le jeu maintenant.

Hazue acquiesça et surveilla de près son meilleur ami qui, contre toute attente, semblait plutôt en forme. Sûr, il suait et peinait à respirer, mais pas autant que pendant son match contre Kaidoh. C'était une très bonne nouvelle et Hazue reprit espoir.

C'était 30-0 pour Kei et il reprit son service avec confiance, avant de monter vers le filet. Cette fois, Hazue ne le quitta pas une fois des yeux. Après quelques pas à la course, il s'arrêta sur son pied droit et, à la surprise de Hazue, se projeta vers l'arrière. Pendant une seconde, le spectateur crut qu'il allait simplement s'écraser sur le sol, mais heureusement son corps pivota et il prit appui sur le sol avec sa main gauche, ce qui lui permit de se propulser et atterrir de nouveau à l'arrière. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour sauter de nouveau et faire le smash qui l'avait fait gagner plus tôt.

C'était donc ce qui s'était passé. Hazue savait que Kei était acrobatique, mais pas à ce point! Chiori, avec un sourire, lui confia :

- Kei a toujours été habile et téméraire. Je sais pas combien de fois il s'est fait mal en essayant de faire la roue ou de marcher sur ses mains.

Momo, avec enthousiasme, lança :

- Il pourrait quasiment faire du cirque ou de la gymnastique!

Kaidoh le frappa pour tempérer son entrain et lui dit :

- Stupide pêche, ça lui servira mieux au tennis.

Chiori rit de bon cœur et Hazue acquiesça avant d'imaginer Kei dans un cirque. Il eut un petit rire qu'il tempéra rapidement quand Kei se plaça pour servir. Cette fois, il termina le jeu avec son Tictac et le compte revint à égalité avec 3-3. Dans le meilleur scénario, il restait trois jeux à Kei; dans le pire, il lui en restait six, plus le jeu décisif.

Hazue souhaita de tout son cœur qu'il puisse garder son avance pour les trois prochains jeux, mais l'allure décontractée de Yajima n'augurait rien de bon. Le jeune Kaidoh ne put s'empêcher de craindre qu'il ait un plan pour la suite des choses, et la respiration sifflante de Kei n'aida pas à calmer ses angoisses.

Il espérait vraiment que, par un miracle quelconque, Kei ait vaincu son problème de respecter ses limites.


	18. Après la limite

_Je suis capable de respecter mon horaire, yay! (parce que c'est tellement un accomplissement, oui XD)_

_Sinon, je rattrape peu à peu mes chapitres... je perds de plus en plus la motivation et de nouvelles idées de fics se pointent, pas nécessairement plus intéressantes mais qui me motivent plus sur le coup. J'essaie de m'y remettre, mais je manque décidément de motivation... enfin, j'ai encore plusieurs chapitres, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes pour encore un mois. Après, je sais pas trop, on verra... je vais quand même essayer de m'y remettre d'ici là._

_Bon, pour ce chapitre... on pourrait vraiment croire que je vais en faire du KeiHazue (rires)! En fait, honnêtement, il y aura du KeiHazue, autant vous prévenir, mais, ultimement, ce sera bel et bien du RyoHazue (faudrait aussi que Ryoma se décide à bouger, mais ça viendra pas avant un moment encore). Je suis désolée du spoiler mais j'aime mieux que vous sachiez à quoi vous en tenir!_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Après la limite

Le septième jeu du match de Kei allait bientôt commencer quand soudain Inoue fit son apparition. Hazue ne l'avait pas encore vu et pour cause : il n'avait pas été là. Il expliqua, le souffle court, qu'il y avait eu un accident et que, si lui n'avait rien, il avait pris du retard malgré tout.

Il fit la connaissance de Chiori qui lui expliqua la situation pendant que Hazue préférait regarder le match. Le score était à 3-3 et on était au service de Yajima. Celui-ci, sans surprendre qui que ce soit, fit des coups profonds et le rallye s'éternisa. Le jeu en lui-même semblait s'étendre et s'étendre. Kei remportait des points de temps à autre et le score monta à 40-40. On y resta un long moment avant que Fudomine ne l'emporte.

Kei semblait aller de moins en moins bien, mais son jeu était encore bon, car il réussit à maintenir la même tactique qu'à son dernier service. Quand son adversaire effectuait son Haru no Kazu, il faisait son smash; autrement, il utilisait son Tictac. Le jeu fut remporté rapidement : le score en était à 4-4.

- Kitahara-kun est vraiment désavantagé, fit Inoue. Il tient bon, mais il ne serait pas surprenant que d'une minute à l'autre il tombe de fatigue. Yajima-kun cela dit semble encore en pleine forme.

Chiori semblait sérieuse quand elle leur dit :

- Le Tictac n'est pas une technique si épuisante pour Kei. Cela dit, depuis le début du match, il court d'un côté et de l'autre. En plus, toutes ces techniques auxquelles il a dû songer l'ont sans doute fatigué. Mon petit frère fonctionne beaucoup mieux sur l'instinct en général, mais, avec un tel adversaire, c'est impossible.

Momoshiro lança, désespéré :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui va arriver? Me dites pas que Kei va perdre!

Kaidoh encore une fois le remit à sa place et lui siffla :

- Un vice-capitaine peut pas douter de son équipe!

Chiori ajouta :

- J'ai jamais dit que c'était perdu... tout est une question de mental, à ce stade.

Inoue approuva et tous retournèrent au match. Ce que redoutait le plus Hazue commença peu à peu à se réaliser. Les services de Fudomine furent tout aussi longs et atteignirent à chaque fois le score de 40-40 avant qu'enfin Yajima l'emporte. Les services de Kei se passèrent pareils que les précédents, oscillant en cas de besoin entre le Tictac et le smash.

Kei résistait, mais plus ça avançait et plus Hazue se demandait si son adversaire ne faisait pas exprès de perdre des points pour allonger les jeux. C'était une tactique sans doute risquée, mais Hazue, qui connaissait bien Kei, savait qu'elle avait de bonnes chances de réussite. Néanmoins, Yajima oserait-il vraiment tenter une telle chose sans connaitre aussi bien Kei?

Depuis le départ, il semblait calme et sûr de lui, comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre. D'ailleurs, depuis que son Haru no Kaze avait été vaincu, il n'avait rien tenté pour éviter les techniques de son adversaire, bien au contraire. Avec le recul, Hazue réalisait qu'il avait plutôt paru vouloir les activer. Croyait-il, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, que Kei s'écroulerait de fatigue avant de finir?

Le score monta à 6-6 et le jeu décisif s'entama sur le service de Yajima. Il s'exécuta et le rallye qui s'ensuivit fut long. Yajima finalement l'emporta et Kei se plaça pour servir.

Hazue savait que le premier à atteindre 7 points, à la condition d'avoir au moins deux points de différence, gagnait la partie. Il savait aussi qu'après le premier service de Fudomine, ils allaient alterner à chaque deux services. Alors, contrairement aux jeux, chaque échange comptait pour énormément et la moindre erreur pouvait s'avérer fatale.

Néanmoins, Hazue eut un mauvais pressentiment quand il vit l'expression de Kei. Son sourire habituel l'avait quitté et il avait l'air si concentré qu'il ne devait plus entendre quoi que ce soit. Ses mouvements ne semblaient pas aussi efficaces qu'au début du match et il suait tellement que les gouttes tombaient jusqu'au sol. Pour peu, il ne semblait encore tenir sur ses jambes que par la volonté seule.

Aussi, s'il effectua son service, il ne monta pas immédiatement au filet. Son adversaire, qui comptait là-dessus, renvoya un coup profond et Kei le lui rendit. Un autre rallye s'entama, mais Hazue avait un drôle de sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il lui semblait que les mouvements de Kei n'étaient pas tout à fait comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi.

En tout cas, une chose était certaine : il ne faisait plus d'acrobaties. Cela dit, chose surprenante, il arrivait quand même à rendre toutes les balles. Quelque chose était différent du match avec Kaidoh : c'était comme s'il invitait son adversaire à allonger la partie. La preuve était qu'il n'attaquait pas, n'essayait même pas de monter au filet.

Finalement, il remporta le point avec un smash, depuis la ligne de fond. Il effectua son autre service et ne fit même pas semblant de vouloir monter au filet.

C'était vraiment étrange et Hazue ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

- Bonne question, répondit Chiori, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça encore. Il a l'air si concentré...

- C'est peut-être un stade passé la fatigue, proposa Inoue. Je sais qu'il y a certains joueurs qui, lorsqu'ils dépassent leurs limites, entrent dans un genre de transe. Ils oublient le monde autour d'eux et tous leurs sens se concentrent sur la balle et l'adversaire. Ils jouent alors sur l'instinct et arrêtent complètement de réfléchir.

- Pourtant, contredit Chiori, quand Kei joue sur l'instinct, il est pas du tout comme ça.

- C'est bizarre en effet, répondit simplement Inoue.

- Faudrait être dans sa tête, dit Hazue.

Les deux plus vieux ricanèrent, mais le sérieux revint rapidement et ils regardèrent le score monter. Bientôt on atteignit 7-7 et Kei était toujours aussi peu lui-même. Il gagnait ses jeux par des coups certes offensifs, mais très loin du service-volée qu'il était habituellement. Yajima quant à lui semblait plus agressif : il devait avoir compris qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur la fatigue de Kei.

Chose plus surprenante encore, plus le temps passait et plus c'était Kei qui empêchait son adversaire de monter au filet et non l'inverse. Yajima, de point en point, voyait son calme et son flegme réduit à néant. Son visage montrait maintenant de la surprise, voire du désespoir, et Hazue réalisa que, pendant tout ce temps, il avait été en contrôle, mais que maintenant il ne l'était plus.

Le visage de Kei quant à lui était presque effrayant. Il y avait de la concentration, mais un manque total d'amusement, un peu comme s'il luttait pour sa survie. Hazue vit Chiori frissonner et dire :

- J'ai jamais vu mon Kei aussi... aussi froid.

Le match se perpétua et Yajima se montra de plus en plus désespéré. Pourtant, malgré ses tentatives d'attaque, Kei ramenait toujours le pointage à seulement un point de différence. Bientôt ils passèrent même le cap de la dizaine.

Hazue remarqua que Kei tenait à peine sur ses jambes; d'ailleurs, elles tremblaient. Malgré tout, il allait quérir toutes les balles, comme s'il n'était pas conscient de la fatigue dans laquelle il était.

Finalement, surprenant tout le monde, Kei mit enfin fin au match en gagnant deux points rapides. Alors que l'arbitre annonçait le pointage, sa raquette lui glissa des mains et il tomba d'abord sur ses genoux, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

L'arbitre ainsi que Kaidoh, Momo, Hazue et Chiori l'approchèrent en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Hazue s'agenouilla et le retourna sur le dos. Ensuite, il le secoua un peu et le châtain finit par rouvrir les yeux. L'air perdu, il demanda :

- Ha-Hazue? Où je suis? Je... ah oui! Faut que je finisse le match!

Hazue lui posa une main sur la joue pour le rassurer et lui dit avec un petit sourire :

- Tu viens de finir, Kei. Tu as gagné.

Incrédule, le châtain se rassit et gémit de douleur, avant de se plaindre :

- Merde, j'ai mal partout... qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

Chiori intervint, le ton incertain :

- Kei, tu viens de jouer le jeu décisif et tu as gagné 24 à 22.

Le plus jeune se prit la tête dans les mains et geignit :

- Le dernier truc que je me souviens vraiment, c'est qu'on commençait le jeu décisif. Après, c'est flou...

Le silence se fit, mais Hazue, qui s'était relevé, lui demanda :

- Tu peux te lever?

Après une grimace, il ricana et avoua :

- Je sais pas...

Momo et Kaidoh l'aidèrent et l'amenèrent jusqu'à un banc non loin. Hazue prit son sac et celui de Kei et suivit peu après. Le châtain se laissa aller sur le banc, les yeux fermés, et le jeune Kaidoh, en déposant leurs choses juste à côté, informa ses deux senpais :

- Vous pouvez y aller, Kaidoh-buchou et Momo-fukubuchou, je vais m'occuper de Kei.

La pêche l'approcha pour lui faire un câlin et, avec son grand sourire, lui dit :

- Hazue, t'es vraiment mignon, tu le sais ça?

- Au nombre de fois où tu me l'as dit, répliqua-t-il, oui, je pense que je le sais.

Le plus vieux se contenta de rire et finalement Kaidoh le tira pour le ramener aux matchs. Avant de partir, il dit à son petit frère :

- Je te raconterai, Hazue.

- Merci, Nii-san! répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Les deux plus vieux les laissèrent enfin et Hazue retourna au banc. Le châtain se reposait toujours et, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés, le jeune Kaidoh lui demanda :

- Kei, tu as soif?

Le normalement volubile se contenta de hocher la tête et son ami sortit sa bouteille d'eau de son sac avant de la lui tendre. Kei ouvrit un œil pour repérer la bouteille et tenta de la prendre avec sa main droite, mais elle tremblait tellement qu'il finit par la prendre de la gauche.

Il vida la bouteille en une seule gorgée et reprit son souffle. Hazue reprit silencieusement la bouteille pour la remettre dans le sac et il observa son meilleur ami. Il l'avait vu éreinté quelques fois, mais jamais à ce point. Il allait lui dire quelque chose quand il entendit Chiori qui arrivait enfin – elle avait dû prendre un téléphone. Elle leur dit :

- Mon petit Kei, je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu rester, mais j'ai une senpai qui va me tuer si je me pointe pas à l'entrainement.

- Ça va, fit le jeune Kitahara, Hazue va rester avec moi.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Hazue et, tout sourire, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de parler, le plus jeune lança :

- Oui je sais, je suis mignon.

- Comment t'as deviné que j'allais dire ça? fit la jeune fille.

- L'instinct, dit-il simplement.

Kei eut un petit rire – même là il manquait de force, c'était dire! – et Chiori rit à son tour. Puis elle s'en alla en s'excusant encore et le silence revint enfin. Hazue ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

- Vous vous ressemblez vraiment tous les deux.

- Hazue, répondit-il, tu es bien placé pour savoir ce que je ressens quand tu dis ça, pas vrai?

Le ton n'était pas très dur, mais il était sérieux, et le jeune Kaidoh, qui réalisait soudain ce qu'il venait de dire, eut un élan de honte et s'excusa :

- Désolé Kei, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai pas réfléchi, je...

- Ça va, fit son meilleur ami.

- Encore désolé, fit encore Hazue.

Le châtain eut un petit sourire et, pour changer de sujet, il dit :

- Hazue, je suis crevé, je peux me coucher sur toi dis?

Le jeune Kaidoh se sentit rougir, mais il acquiesça finalement et son ami laissa tomber sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il se demandait où il devait mettre ses mains quand Kei dit :

- C'était vraiment bizarre, Hazue.

Incertain de ce qu'il voulait parler, il demanda des éclaircissements :

- Qu'est-ce qui était bizarre?

- Plus tôt, quand j'ai perdu la carte. Je suis pas tombé dans les pommes, je sais ce que ça fait et c'était pas ça du tout. Tu t'es déjà évanoui, Hazue?

Le jeune Kaidoh nia de la tête et son ami continua :

- Quand on tombe dans les pommes, c'est hyper bruyant, on entend comme des sirènes, des bruits stridents, et pis on voit des couleurs aussi, l'intérieur de nos paupières je pense. Évidemment on peut pas trop se tenir debout non plus, quoiqu'en général on a le temps de faire quelques pas. Ça m'est déjà arrivé de perdre la carte quelques secondes seulement aussi, et je me souviens que j'étais resté debout malgré tout.

Le châtain marqua une pause :

- Dans tous les cas, on peut pas vraiment réfléchir. Il reste juste des sensations désagréables, même si on sent pas vraiment notre corps, et des émotions, mais rien de concret. Sauf que là c'était complètement différent parce que... je réfléchissais.

Hazue était surpris, mais il ne le coupa pas et Kei, avec un petit rire, lui dit :

- Ça va te paraitre dément, mais j'ai réfléchi, Hazue. Je me suis dit que j'en avais marre de toujours perdre à cause de mon manque d'endurance, que pour une fois je voulais gagner. Je me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait, je sais même pas si j'ai joué! Pourtant j'ai réfléchi, j'ai pensé à tous les tournois que j'ai perdus à cause de mon problème et j'ai décidé que c'était trop. J'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive...

Kei cachait son expression et Hazue commença à s'inquiéter. Pour le rassurer, il lui dit :

- Mais tu es revenu, Kei! Et puis tu as vaincu ton problème aussi!

- C'est vrai, fit-il bien faiblement.

Hazue osa caresser doucement sa tête et il lui dit :

- Chiori-san m'a raconté.

Après un petit ricanement, Kei fit remarquer :

- Incapable de se taire, celle-là!

- Je pense que tu as vraiment du talent, fit Hazue. T'as de la volonté aussi, c'est incroyable ce que tu viens de faire!

- Je fais pas exprès, continua Kei. J'arrête pas de penser qu'il faut pas que je me dépense trop, j'invente des techniques pour pas me laisser aller, mais c'est comme si mon corps était contre moi. J'ai peut-être un problème.

Hazue voulait bien le rassurer, mais il n'en avait lui-même aucune idée. Il devrait peut-être consulter un médecin d'ailleurs.

- Avant que tu me le dises, fit le châtain, j'ai vu des médecins, mais ils disent tous que c'est un problème psychologique. Il y en a un seul qui a parlé d'adrénaline, mais apparemment j'aurais pas vraiment de problème là non plus, on a fait des tests pour confirmer.

Le silence resta un long moment. Hazue promenait sa main dans la chevelure châtaine et il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune repousse. D'ailleurs, sa sœur aussi avait les cheveux châtains, c'était donc sa couleur naturelle? Il avait peut-être du sang étranger dans les veines alors.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il y avait des Occidentaux dans sa famille quand il nota que sa respiration était plus calme et profonde. Il vérifia son visage et le trouva détendu, les yeux fermés : il s'était endormi. Hazue laissa un petit sourire lui monter aux lèvres et songea qu'autant le sourire de Kei était resplendissant, autant son visage aussi détendu était presque angélique.

Le jeune Kaidoh savait depuis le départ que son meilleur ami avait du charme. C'était un dragueur compulsif et souvent involontaire – Hazue se doutait qu'il voulait juste se faire des amis sans songer plus loin –, mais il avait aussi pour lui une belle apparence. La pratique du sport lui donnait un corps athlétique et ses acrobaties finissaient d'impressionner quiconque, mais c'était particulièrement son visage, son grand sourire et ses yeux marron où pointait un peu de vert qui faisait tomber les filles.

Hazue enleva la main de sa chevelure soyeuse en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Il réalisa alors que s'il savait qu'on trouvait Kei attirant, c'était parce que lui-même le trouvait séduisant.

Cette pensée en amena une autre et de fil en aiguille, le jeune Kaidoh finit par réaliser qu'il était probablement plus attiré par les hommes que les femmes. C'était d'autant plus troublant qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Aucune fille ne l'avait vraiment attiré auparavant, mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il n'avait à ce jour jamais pu penser qu'il était peut-être homosexuel.

Ses réflexions de plus en plus déroutantes prirent fin quand on l'appela. Il leva les yeux et surprit Ikuto qui, à deux pas devant lui, les regardait. Il venait d'appeler Hazue et il demanda :

- Hazue, est-ce que Kei va bien?

Le jeune Kaidoh hocha la tête et il répondit :

- Oui, il est juste un peu fatigué, alors je le laisse se reposer.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant que Hazue se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas venu plus tôt. L'autiste jaugea le banc du regard, où il n'y avait aucune place pour s'assoir, et finit par conclure :

- Dans ce cas, puisqu'il n'y pas plus de place sur le banc, je te laisse le surveiller. Je vais retourner aux matchs.

Hazue, intrigué, lui demanda, alors qu'il se retournait :

- Où ça en est?

Ikuto l'informa :

- Arai-senpai a perdu son match. Echizen-senpai est en train de jouer et il menait quand je suis parti.

Le jeune Kaidoh le remercia et songea qu'il aurait bien aimé voir le match d'Echizen. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Kei, et il laissa le garçon à lunettes s'en aller sans tenter de le retenir.

Il soupira avant de retourner son attention sur son meilleur ami, qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Ses pensées revinrent à ses dernières préoccupations et il essaya de relativiser.

C'était rapide de décider s'il était homosexuel de sa seule réaction envers son ami. Kei était peut-être une exception après tout : Hazue jugea qu'il semblait assez attirant pour convertir les gens. Il ne pouvait donc pas être absolument sûr de sa sexualité de par cette seule conclusion.

Sûr, aucune fille ne l'avait intéressé jusqu'à présent, mais aucun garçon non plus. Il était encore jeune aussi, il avait encore le temps «d'expérimenter».

Ce qu'il ne s'avouait pas à ce stade, c'était qu'il avait peur d'être homosexuel, pas parce qu'il était lui-même homophobe, mais plutôt pour tous les problèmes que ça risquerait de lui apporter. Ce n'était pas exactement accepté au Japon et il n'aurait sans doute jamais le courage de l'avouer à sa famille.

Il en était à se demander ce qu'il en était du côté de Kei quand ce dernier bougea. Il cligna des yeux et finit par les ouvrir; puis, il se releva, frotta ses yeux et, après un bâillement, il avoua :

- J'ai bien dormi! Hazue, t'es vraiment confortable!

Ses réflexions l'avaient vraiment troublé, parce qu'il se sentit tout de suite rougir. Le châtain n'en fit pas de cas et entreprit plutôt de s'étirer doucement. Après avoir terminé, il se tourna vers Hazue et, avec un sublime sourire, l'informa :

- Ça va beaucoup mieux! Par contre, j'ai vraiment faim.

Hazue déglutit et détourna le regard, soudain incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il se sentait honteux de ses dernières réflexions et Kei n'aida pas sa cause en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en lui demandant :

- Il parait que Ryuuzaki-sensei a réservé un restaurant pour fêter notre prochaine victoire. Tu vas venir?

Le jeune Kaidoh retrouva sa voix pour protester :

- On sait même pas si on a gagné!

Son meilleur ami le relâcha et, en se relevant, il l'informa :

- Si jamais Arai-senpai gagne pas, c'est Echizen-senpai après. La victoire est assurée, Hazue.

Ce dernier changea de sujet pour demander avec inquiétude :

- Ça va, tu es sûr que tu peux te lever?

Le châtain, au lieu de répondre, se retourna vers lui pour lui prendre la main. Il le força à se lever – Hazue au passage se demanda où il avait encore cette force – et lui dit :

- Viens, on va voir la fin des matchs!

Le jeune Kaidoh ne trouva pas la force de protester et il se laissa tirer par son ami qui, sans gêne, en profita même pour entremêler leurs doigts. Hazue songea qu'il poussait un peu loin quand ils arrivèrent près des courts. Même de loin, il était clair que le match était terminé : Echizen et son adversaire se serraient la main et l'équipe de Seigaku s'exclamait de joie.

Hazue se sentit sourire à son tour : Echizen avait bel et bien gagné! Kei le relâcha pour courir vers Momo – encore une fois, comment avait-il pu récupérer autant d'un si petit somme? – et lui demanda de tout lui raconter. Hazue se rapprocha et écouta leur senpai raconter, enthousiaste, qu'Echizen avait mené tout le long et qu'aucune des attaques spéciales d'Ibu, son adversaire, n'avait fonctionné.

Le jeune Kaidoh regarda l'effervescence et il se sentit un peu déconnecté. Il était content qu'ils aient gagné, mais il y avait tant de gens qui s'enthousiasmaient et racontaient toutes sortes de choses qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il voulait savoir comment le match d'Arai s'était passé, même s'il avait eu le résultat, mais le senpai n'était pas visible et il ne savait plus à qui demander.

Il repéra néanmoins Katou qui, contrairement à ses amis autour de lui, paraissait un peu triste. Il se préparait à y aller quand Naoto l'arrêta :

- Hazue-kun, tu as manqué les derniers matchs, non?

Le jeune Kaidoh acquiesça et demanda :

- Comment s'est passé le match d'Arai-senpai?

Son ami lança un regard navré vers Katou avant d'expliquer :

- Pas très bien. Il était pas mauvais, mais Kamio-san, son adversaire, était beaucoup trop bon pour lui. Je comprends pas pourquoi la coach l'a placé contre lui, il avait aucune chance! Ça aurait dû être Kaidoh-buchou ou Momo-fukubuchou... là c'était carrément un sacrifice!

Hazue ne commenta pas, car après tout il n'avait pas vu le match, et Naoto, plus volubile qu'à l'habitude, enchaina :

- Mais bon, le pire, c'est que Kamio-san arrêtait pas de le taquiner et de l'insulter. Tu connais Arai-senpai, il s'emporte assez vite, du coup t'imagines bien comment il était après le match. Il a carrément refusé de serrer la main de l'adversaire qui l'a fait perdre à 6-2 et il est sorti. Katou-senpai a bien tenté de l'arrêter, mais il l'a repoussé durement. J'ai aucune idée où il est, pour moi on le reverra pas de la journée.

Le jeune Kaidoh se remémora de ne jamais lui confier un secret et le remercia de l'avoir informé. Il observa encore un moment Katou avant que Kei ne revienne lui sauter dessus pour lui dire :

- Hazue, tu viens? On y va!

Il s'apprêtait à accepter quand il remarqua que Yajima, l'adversaire de Kei, s'avançait vers eux. Kei aussi le remarqua, parce qu'il le relâcha et, avec un sourire, lui dit :

- Yajima-san, c'était un bon match!

L'autre ne sourit pas et lui répliqua :

- Kitahara-kun, tu es un bon joueur, mais la prochaine fois je ne perdrai pas.

Le sourire de Kei ne mourut pas. Il lui assura :

- Je compte pas perdre non plus.

Ils se regardèrent et Hazue songea qu'une nouvelle rivalité était peut-être née entre eux. Yajima fut le premier à détourner les yeux et il rejoignit rapidement son équipe qui s'en allait.

Kei pour sa part se jeta de nouveau sur lui et le traina jusqu'aux titulaires. Ils partirent ensemble et se dirigèrent tous vers le même endroit. La plupart des membres de l'équipe avaient suivi, et Hazue put remarquer tous les premières années qu'il connaissait parmi la petite foule.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un restaurant qui s'appelait Kawamura Sushi. Kei lui apprit que l'endroit était réservé au complet par leur équipe et que le fils du propriétaire était un ancien titulaire de Seigaku. Il avait apparemment abandonné le tennis pour devenir chef et prendre la succession du restaurant.

La soirée passa rapidement. Hazue se fit accoster par plein de gens, dont Kawamura qui évita de lui parler de son frère. Il était d'ailleurs très sympathique. Hazue en était à se dire qu'il était le plus normal des anciens titulaires quand Kei lui apprit comment il devenait quand il prenait une raquette. Il y avait aussi Fuji, Inui et Eiji, qui, s'ils n'avaient pas assisté aux matchs, arrivèrent au courant de la soirée.

Kei reçut plus de compliments que jamais. On lui demanda aussi s'il allait bien et le châtain évita habilement de divulguer l'information que Chiori avait expliquée à Hazue. Autrement, il semblait savourer sa victoire au possible et en profitait pour s'empiffrer.

Le jeune Kaidoh passa en général un bon moment, mais il fut tout de même soulagé quand il se retrouva dans l'air plus frais de l'extérieur. Il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et mal à la gorge à force de crier pour se faire entendre.

Ils furent un petit groupe à aller dans leur direction, mais, bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent seulement trois : Hazue, Kei et Kaidoh. Le jeune Kaidoh se tenait entre les deux et conversait avec son ami, tandis que le capitaine faisait son asocial.

Cela dit, alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Kaidoh ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois et dit à Kei :

- Kitahara, la prochaine fois, essaie juste de pas tomber dans les pommes.

Hazue pensait que Kei allait se fâcher – il en avait tous les droits d'ailleurs –, mais, au contraire, il sourit plus large et affirma :

- Je peux rien garantir, Kaidoh-buchou! Cela dit, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi!

Le grand frère ne dit rien et reprit le chemin de la maison. Kei se permit un petit rire avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à Hazue. Ce dernier fit de même et rattrapa son ainé. Le chemin jusqu'à leur maison se fit dans le silence et le calme.

Hazue monta dans sa chambre et, après s'être relaxé en lisant un manga, il se laissa tomber dans son lit, où il s'endormit très rapidement. Son sommeil fut lourd et sans rêves.


	19. De subtils changements

_Je suis bel et bien au rendez-vous! Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais on apprend beaucoup de choses, j'espère que c'est pas trop condensé... on retombe plus dans l'action avec la suite (si je me souviens bien ^^')._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

De subtils changements

Hazue trouvait que l'atmosphère au club avait un peu changé, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de changements majeurs.

La première chose à laquelle Hazue avait porté attention, c'était la relation entre Momoshiro et Kaidoh. Il n'avait pas tout suivi, mais apparemment leur match ensemble les avait... réconciliés?

Lundi matin, il les regarda se chamailler et il se demanda sérieusement si on pouvait parler de réconciliations. Certes, ils ne s'ignoraient plus, mais ils se fâchaient encore plus qu'avant, même si leurs chicanes étaient moins virulentes. Il semblait à Hazue en tout cas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas beaucoup mieux qu'avant, mais Momo avait l'air heureux et il se dit que, surement, c'était retourné à la normale.

Ensuite, il observa de loin les deux jumeaux. Il aurait cru, vu leur réaction après leur match, qu'ils seraient de mauvaise humeur, se chamailleraient ou autre chose, mais non, bien au contraire. Ils n'avaient pas changé du tout au tout, mais au moins ils faisaient tous les exercices sans se plaindre. Cela dit, ils n'avaient pas perdu leur habitude de mystifier les gens et Hazue ne pouvait toujours pas les différencier. Un coup qu'on s'y est habitué, ce n'était plus tellement dérangeant, et tout le monde finissait par les appeler simplement «les jumeaux».

Tout naturellement, il en vint à observer Arai et Katou. Le premier était motivé, mais presque trop, comme s'il cherchait à se perdre dans l'effort. Il se montrait irritable et rabaissait presque systématiquement Katou, surtout lorsqu'ils se pratiquaient en double. Katou n'essayait jamais de se défendre, et Hazue trouvait son comportement d'autant plus étrange qu'il l'avait vu avec les deuxièmes années et, en général, il n'était pas si timide. Une fois en particulier, il avait protester contre Horio jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se taise enfin, ce qui était, on peut le dire, proche de l'exploit.

Bref, Katou était généralement gentil et doux, mais il savait se défendre quand la chose devenait nécessaire. Or, avec Arai, il se taisait ou s'excusait doucement, alors même que les reproches de son senpai n'étaient souvent pas fondés.

Hazue avait même surpris une discussion entre lui et son meilleur ami, Mizuno. Ce dernier avait demandé au premier pourquoi il ne s'imposait pas plus, alors qu'il avait pu le faire facilement l'année dernière – Hazue était curieux, mais il ne voulait pas s'incruster non plus. Katou n'avait pas répondu et avait rapidement changé de sujet.

De ce côté, il n'y avait rien à faire, et Hazue se demanda un moment s'il devait en faire part à son grand frère, question qu'il prenne le relai. Cela dit, il réalisa rapidement que Kaidoh était sans aucun doute au courant et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il faudrait qu'Arai et Katou règlent leurs problèmes eux-mêmes.

En attendant, Hazue n'était pas capitaine ni titulaire, c'était donc qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur eux ni aucun moyen d'intervenir. C'était sans compter qu'il avait en plus ses propres problèmes à régler.

Ses propres problèmes... Hazue avait l'impression que de changer de style au tennis n'était plus le plus capital maintenant. Le problème majeur qui le préoccupait plus qu'il ne le voulait s'écrivait en trois lettres : Kei.

Depuis sa fameuse réalisation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le châtain sous un tout autre éclairage. Tout ce qu'il faisait maintenant, à commencer par jouer au tennis, boire de l'eau, manger, ou juste être là et sourire le faisait sentir un peu étrange. Le pire, bien entendu, était à quel point Kei le câlinait.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait réalisé avant ce moment, mais Kei était vraiment toujours pendu à lui. Il était câlin de manière générale, mais dès que Hazue rentrait dans son champ de vision, il devenait sa victime attitrée. Il arrivait souvent que Momo et Kei se disputent Hazue, et ce dernier, blasé, n'essayait même plus de se déprendre.

Il n'empêchait que ça le faisait se sentir toute chose, et il arrivait souvent que, dans certains moments où la sensation était plus intense, il croise le regard d'Echizen. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, dans ces instants précis, il se sentait honteux.

Echizen pourtant ne le regardait pas d'une manière particulière. Il avait toujours son air ennuyé sur le visage et ses yeux, souvent, ne s'arrêtaient sur lui qu'une seconde ou deux, juste assez pour lui donner l'impression qu'il l'avait bien regardé, et pas juste que ses yeux s'étaient posés par hasard dans sa direction.

D'ailleurs, plus le temps avançait et plus Hazue réalisait que son idole lui donnait souvent des coups d'œil, même s'ils ne s'entrainaient pas du même côté. Quand ils allaient manger ensemble, avec Momo et Kei, Echizen toujours restait à ses côtés et tentait parfois, sans trop s'impliquer, de partir un semblant de conversation.

Le sentiment que déclenchaient Echizen et Kei en lui était très différent. Dans les deux cas, il se sentait rougir, mais dans le cas du deuxième année, il se retrouvait carrément incapable de parler et, quand il y arrivait, il disait n'importe quoi. Bref, il se montrait affreusement maladroit.

Avec Kei, il était bien à l'aise, comme s'il était avec un membre de sa famille – même plus qu'avec Kaidoh, sans conteste. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas, par petits moments, de se sentir embarrassé par l'une de ses phrases ou de ses sourires.

Si Kei était son principal problème, et Echizen son problème de toujours, le tennis, lui, n'en était pas moins préoccupant. Il avait enfin un niveau assez potable pour parler de style à lui – quoiqu'il en était encore au stade de le définir –, mais il avait beaucoup de peine à faire des coups offensifs. Il n'avait pas une très grande constitution, ni beaucoup de muscles encore, et il n'était pas non plus très énergique, contrairement à Kei.

Son jeu, pour l'instant, ne ressemblait à rien. Hazue avait l'impression, quand il jouait contre Kei, qu'il était comme à mi-chemin. Il devait toujours se rappeler d'attaquer, mais son corps allait sans cesse contre lui. Il finissait souvent par adopter un comportement plus sûr et plus tempéré, ce qui après tout allait mieux avec sa personnalité.

Quand il trouvait le courage d'attaquer, il faisait les pires erreurs et se retrouvait toujours à manquer ses attaques. On aurait dit qu'il devait taire son cerveau pour pouvoir attaquer, et du même coup il n'arrivait plus à être assez prudent pour ne pas bêtement se faire renvoyer la balle à l'autre bout du terrain.

Son meilleur ami tentait de le rassurer, mais Hazue était le premier à voir qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Il devait trouver quelque chose, il n'accepterait pas de devoir avouer qu'en fait, il était le pire défensif qui ait jamais existé, que plus prudent que lui, ça n'existait pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve le courage de foncer sans pour autant faire de bêtises.

Cela dit, il avait beau y réfléchir, rien ne lui venait, et il commençait à désespérer.

À côté de tout cela, il pouvait observer les collègues de son année. Ils n'avaient toujours pas commencé à jouer avec des balles, mais il pouvait noter comment la coach semblait dire que certains s'amélioraient beaucoup – il n'en faisait jamais partie d'ailleurs. Elle semblait particulièrement enthousiaste avec Ryuu, parce qu'il avait selon elle une forme parfaite.

Il faut dire que Hazue était assez d'accord : quand Ryuu saisissait sa raquette et la balançait, il effectuait les mouvements à la perfection, tant et si bien que ça en avait l'air facile. Ses mouvements en général étaient gracieux et il donnait parfois l'impression de flotter au lieu de marcher.

Hazue nota que lui au moins irait loin, ce qui n'était pas pour lui remonter le moral. Après, il se comparait à Kei et finissait de déprimer. Sans dire qu'il se croyait sans talent, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué, pas comme son frère en tout cas.

Il n'était pas le seul à être jaloux de Ryuu : Daiki semblait se faire un malin plaisir de le dénigrer dès que possible. Hazue fut encore une fois mystifié : il avait d'abord cru qu'ils s'entendaient bien, mais, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Ryuu du moins semblait prendre soin de Daiki, le suivre presque n'importe où, mais le délinquant avait tendance à le traiter comme de la merde. Cela dit, il lui était quand même obéissant, et, même s'il se plaignait, il ne tentait jamais de le repousser. Quelque chose dans leur passé les reliait sans doute ensemble, mais Hazue n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Il n'y avait pas qu'avec Ryuu que Daiki avait des problèmes. Dès qu'il pouvait en être proche, il cherchait des noises à Kei, qui, comme à son habitude, évitait ses piques. Sinon, en dernier recours, il se rabattait sur Ikuto, qui, bien souvent, lui répondait honnêtement et sans détour.

Ikuto avait confié à Hazue qu'il n'aimait pas trop Daiki, parce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à comprendre pourquoi il le fâchait. Le jeune Kaidoh lui avait simplement assuré que le délinquant était toujours frustré et que ce n'était probablement pas dirigé contre lui. Le jeune génie n'avait pas semblé comprendre et son ami abandonna en se disant que Kei pourrait peut-être mieux lui expliquer.

En attendant, Daiki s'en prenait de plus en plus à Ikuto, parce que Kei, comme il était titulaire, était rarement dans les parages et Ryuu ne faisait pas une bonne victime, vu qu'il ne répondait pas. L'autiste se défendait bien malgré tout, mais ses répliques et leur proximité – même si c'était fait de chicanes – tendaient à l'isoler encore plus du reste du club, qui le prenait pour un excentrique et un asocial.

Naoto même, une bonne fois, lui confia qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le côtoyait. Hazue insista pour dire qu'il n'était pas aussi distant qu'il en avait l'air, qu'il était même sympathique, mais son ami ne sembla pas convaincu et Hazue se demanda ce qu'il en aurait pensé s'il avait connu son état.

Bref, Ikuto n'était pas populaire et, en plus, il se tenait toujours assez proche de Hazue, dont il était le seul ami d'ailleurs. La réputation de Hazue en prit un coup, même si la plupart de ses amis proches, dont Naoto, continuèrent à lui parler malgré tout. Il pouvait juste entendre, au détour d'un couloir, des remarques désobligeantes à son égard.

Ce n'était pas pour le déranger tellement, en fait. Il préférait encore qu'on s'attaque à lui plutôt qu'Ikuto, dont il n'aurait pu juger les réactions. Il aurait fait une bonne victime, si seulement il n'avait pas montré une confiance en lui hors du commun, qui le rendait intouchable. Donc, les gens se contentaient de Hazue.

Kei, étonnamment, même s'il trainait tout de même avec Ikuto, n'en souffrait pas, peut-être parce qu'il parlait avec tout le monde. Hazue avait juste le don d'être là où il ne fallait pas, mais heureusement on n'alla jamais plus loin que de simples remarques chuchotées dans son dos.

Les entrainements se passaient dans l'ensemble assez bien, et Hazue avait une routine plutôt chargée. Il courait matin et soir, et y ajoutait souvent le soir quelques exercices de renforcement. Il avait en plus l'entrainement du matin et de l'après-midi. Les entrainements avec Kei étaient quand ils avaient le temps, mais en général c'était deux à trois fois semaine, sauf en temps de tournoi, plus le weekend s'ils en trouvaient le temps.

On y ajoutait les devoirs, les sorties aux burgers avec Momo et Echizen – qui étaient minimum une fois semaine – et les autres sorties avec Ikuto ou Naoto et Hazue se sentait toujours occupé. Il trouvait malgré tout le temps de jouer à des jeux vidéos et il continuait à suivre quelques séries mangas quand il en trouvait le temps et l'argent, mais il avait coupé les ponts avec la plupart de ses amis du primaire, avec lesquels il n'avait jamais été très proche.

Une fin de semaine où ils n'avaient ni tournois ni entrainements, Kei invita enfin Hazue chez lui. Il en profita pour inviter Ikuto du même coup.

Hazue fut le premier à arriver, tandis que l'autiste arriva pile à l'heure. Chiori s'incrusta un peu dans la conversation, avant de partir, prétextant une rencontre avec son petit copain. Kei, dès qu'elle fut partie, leur expliqua, tout sourire :

- Chi-nee-chan a un petit ami depuis plus d'un an si je me souviens bien. C'est un ami d'enfance, je l'appelle Ei-nii-chan, mais son vrai nom, c'est Eikichi.

Ikuto montra pour une fois de la curiosité :

- Chiori-san et toi avez un ami d'enfance commun? J'ai lu pourtant que c'était peu commun, entre frères et sœurs, de partager les mêmes amis.

Hazue eut un sourire – c'était bien une réflexion à la Ikuto –, mais l'expression de Kei devint nostalgique quand il expliqua :

- En fait, ils sont devenus amis parce qu'ils étaient dans la même classe et, à l'époque, Chi-nee-chan arrêtait pas de parler de moi, comment j'étais un petit frère mignon et tout – elle a pas trop changé, mais c'était pire à l'époque. Du coup je l'ai rencontré et comme on s'entendait bien, on est devenus amis.

Ikuto fit l'expression qui montrait qu'il notait tout intérieurement – Hazue avait appris à le lire, même s'il ne montrait pas vraiment ses émotions –, tandis que le jeune Kaidoh disait :

- T'en as de la chance, Kei! Moi, avec mon frère... en fait il a jamais eu d'amis, du coup c'était pas vraiment possible.

Kei parut surpris :

- Kaidoh-buchou a toujours été comme il est maintenant?

Hazue soupira et se demanda jusqu'à quel point il avait le droit de raconter l'enfance de son grand frère. Finalement, il se pencha vers ses deux amis et leur dit :

- Okay, je vais vous expliquer un peu, mais je veux surtout pas que vous en parliez, d'accord? Kei en particulier, si Kaoru-nii-san apprend que je te l'ai dit, je suis mort!

Le châtain ricana avant de lui assurer qu'il serait aussi muet qu'une carpe et Ikuto, après avoir mentionné qu'une carpe ne pouvait évidemment pas parler parce que telle ou telle raison, promit à son tour. Hazue leur confia donc :

- On en a plus aucune trace, parce que Kaoru-nii-san a jeté toutes les photos qui en restaient, mais, quand il avait autour de cinq-six ans, il avait l'air d'une fillette. Il parait que c'était si intense qu'on le prenait littéralement pour une fille, et du coup certaines personnes – pas mes parents cela dit – le forçaient à mettre des vêtements féminins, que ce soit son uniforme ou des robes.

Hazue marqua une pause pendant que Kei riait aux éclats. Le châtain faillit s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises, avant de finalement se calmer. Ikuto quant à lui ne montrait aucune surprise, mais il fit remarquer tout de même, pour la forme :

- Il me semble pourtant que Kaidoh-buchou ne ressemble pas du tout à une fille.

L'enthousiasme de Hazue s'affaissa et il répondit à son commentaire :

- Aujourd'hui, non.

Kei arrêta de rire et son visage reprit des allures plus sérieuses. Le jeune Kaidoh continua :

- Je pourrais pas tout expliquer, parce que Kaoru-nii-san est mystérieux même pour moi et que j'étais trop jeune pour m'en rappeler, mais je sais qu'il a presque changé du tout au tout. Sans dire qu'il était super sympathique, à la base il était plutôt timide – d'après mes parents, du moins. Je pense que de ce côté-là on se ressemblait beaucoup en fait.

«Sauf que, je sais pas, je crois qu'il a pensé que la seule façon de ne plus être pris pour une fille, c'était de devenir violent et de s'isoler des autres. De fil en aiguille, il est devenu ce qu'il est maintenant. Je sais même pas s'il a déjà eu un seul ami.»

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Hazue soupira, avant de sourire, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Le premier à intervenir, étonnamment, fut Ikuto, qui lança :

- Je me demande pourquoi il ne tente pas de changer. Il doit être le premier à se rendre compte de sa condition, non? N'a-t-il pas envie d'avoir des amis?

Comment répondre? Hazue réfléchit, mais Kei répondit d'abord :

- Ikuto, la confiance est difficile à redonner quand on nous l'a enlevé d'une telle façon. J'ai l'impression que Kaidoh-buchou ose juste pas s'ouvrir, de peur de revivre la même chose.

Hazue acquiesça – il ne l'aurait pas mieux dit – et Ikuto nota l'information consciencieusement. Puis, Kei changea de sujet et le reste de la rencontre fut sans incident.

Le lundi qui suivit commença de manière banale, mais un drôle d'évènement vint troubler l'entrainement de l'après-midi. Un garçon de deuxième année, très grand et les cheveux noirs assez longs, se présenta en uniforme – et donc pas en vêtements de sport – près de l'entrée des courts. Il ne semblait pas perdu, mais regardait vaguement dans plusieurs directions, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

Hazue ne l'avait jamais vu, mais comme il en était près, il l'approcha et lui demanda :

- Bonjour, tu cherches quelqu'un peut-être?

L'adolescent posa ses pupilles noires sur lui sans sursauter. Il le jaugea un instant du regard, puis, sans sourire, il lui demanda :

- Hattori Naoto.

À défaut d'être poli, au moins il était clair. Hazue se retourna pour chercher Naoto – il lui semblait l'avoir vu près d'autres premières années –, mais il n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps, parce qu'il arrivait déjà vers eux. Il passa à côté de Hazue et se planta devant l'inconnu pour lui dire :

- Ryohei-san, t'es pas dans un club?

Le plus grand nia de la tête et le plus jeune, avec un sourire qui semblait forcé, enchaina :

- Tu vas m'attendre pendant tout le temps que je m'entraine?

Hazue se sentait complètement hors sujet, mais il n'osait pas s'éloigner. Le fameux Ryohei, qui ne savait sans doute pas dire plus de deux mots, acquiesça et lui montra un roman qu'il tenait dans sa main. Naoto soupira doucement et lui dit :

- Tu veux pas m'attendre plus loin, dis? Tu risques de déranger l'entrainement.

L'adolescent, plus grand que Kaidoh sans doute – Hazue avait du mal à juger –, acquiesça une fois de plus, mais n'alla pas bien loin. Il s'installa sous un arbre, d'où il avait une belle vue sur l'entrainement des premières années, et se plongea dans son livre.

Le jeune Kaidoh reporta son attention sur Naoto, qui fit un petit soupir avant de se retourner vers lui. Il lui confia :

- C'est mon demi-frère, Sekiya Ryohei. Mon père s'est remarié avec sa mère et ils ont déménagé chez lui la fin de semaine dernière, du coup il ne connait pas encore le chemin. Je lui avais proposé de revenir avec lui, mais je pensais qu'il était dans un club lui aussi... j'espère qu'il dérangera pas trop.

Hazue fit :

- Il a pas l'air très dérangeant.

Naoto lui sembla presque excédé lorsqu'il lui dit :

- Non, mais il est éreintant à force. Tu sais qu'il m'a pas dit plus que «enchanté»? Il me dit même pas merci! Dire que je prends du temps pour lui...

Le jeune Kaidoh compatit intérieurement avec Naoto, qui continua sur sa lancée :

- D'ailleurs, il fait toujours ce qui lui chante et semble pas du tout se soucier de mon avis. Je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir vivre avec lui... déjà que chez ma mère c'est un peu le bordel.

Hazue eut le malheur de s'y intéresser en le plaignant et Naoto se confia un peu plus :

- Ma mère s'est remariée et mon beau-père lui a fait deux enfants, sans compter les deux qu'il avait déjà. Heureusement, il en a la garde seulement la semaine où j'y suis pas, mais tout de même... c'est chiant d'avoir autant de frères et sœurs, sans compter que j'ai pas vraiment de lien de sang avec eux et qu'ils sont tous plus jeunes que moi.

Hazue acquiesça en espérant que l'entrainement s'entame bientôt – les paroles de Naoto, sans être inintéressantes, viraient à la plainte, et il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de les entendre. Heureusement, Naoto revint à ses sens et lui dit, l'air désolé :

- Je suis désolé, Hazue-kun, dès qu'il est question de ma famille, je fais que me plaindre. Je les aime bien pourtant.

- C'est pas grave, lui fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au reste de l'entrainement et Hazue, pendant tout ce temps, jeta des coups de l'œil vers Ryohei. Il était plongé dans son livre, mais il levait de temps à autre les yeux pour regarder du côté de Naoto. Son regard était illisible, surtout d'aussi loin, et Hazue se demanda ce que c'était de vivre avec un garçon si peu expressif.

Il songea sans le vouloir qu'il était peut-être comme Ikuto, avant de se rappeler qu'Ikuto, lui, ne se gênait jamais pour parler, parfois un peu trop. Ryohei avait juste l'air un peu dans son monde, ou timide à l'extrême peut-être – pourtant, il ne baissait jamais le regard, ce qui était contradictoire. Bref, il était difficile à juger et Hazue abandonna l'idée au bout d'un certain moment.

Lorsque vint la fin, Naoto se dirigea vers lui et ils rentrèrent côte à côte. Hazue plaignit Naoto quelque peu, avant que Kei ne l'attaque par-derrière pour lui demander s'il voulait s'entrainer. Hazue acquiesça et, en chemin, comme le châtain le questionnait sur le garçon mystérieux qu'il avait aperçu, son ami lui expliqua :

- Naoto-kun m'a dit que c'était son demi-frère. Sa mère s'est mariée avec son père ou un truc du style. Il était là pour que Naoto lui montre le chemin jusque chez lui, je crois, comme il vient de déménager.

- En tout cas, continua Kei, je crois que Kaidoh-buchou avait bien envie de le faire partir, mais comme il est pas du club et qu'il gênait pas vraiment, il a rien pu faire.

- De toute façon, continua Hazue, je crois pas qu'il va revenir. Il avait juste besoin du chemin après tout.

Kei acquiesça et ils changèrent bien vite de sujet. L'entrainement se passa quand même bien, si ce n'était que Hazue, décidément, devait trouver une façon de devenir un bon attaquant. Autrement, il continuerait d'avoir un style de jeu entre les deux, même pas efficace comme les polyvalents tels qu'Echizen.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et Kei, malgré toutes ses ressources, ne l'avait pas.


End file.
